Undisclosed Desires
by indoor.otaku
Summary: In order to free Matsuri from the daimyo, Gaara married her. After that one fateful night, Gaara felt the lust creeping up into him. Now, the both of them are trying hard to fight the urges to touch each other in the same way they never imagined. GaaMatsu fic! warning: lemons later and little OOCs; other pairings included
1. They Meet Again

ei guys another fanfic thanks to the movie I have watched which I would not recommend to all of you...

because of the movie, I got an idea about typing this fic

and this time it's a GaaMatsu fic again~~~

warning: there will be lemons later (though I'm a little bad on it) and there are little OOCness~~

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the plot and other scenes are not based on the movie.

* * *

Ever since the end of the Shinobi World War, Matsuri saw the lifeless body of the ninjas and the other people who sacrificed themselves for the sake of their own village and the world. She never knew that there would be destruction before everyone got their own peace.

With that reason, Matsuri made a mental note to herself- she will train hard, very hard. She will become stronger for the sake of the ones who sacrificed themselves and to show her former sensei- Gaara that she have changed for the better.

Matsuri made a letter and placed it on her bed. She packed all of her things and went out then locked the door. She left the village and who knows when she would be coming back.

* * *

It's been three years since Matsuri left and ever since she left, the Sand siblings had its own effects on them. Temari misses being annoyed at Matsuri's fangirling tendencies. Kankuro got bored since Matsuri was not there to lighten up the atmosphere at the Kazekage's office and lastly, Gaara was worried about her since she was alone when she left the village.

_"Maybe something bad happened to her while she was training hard." _he thought one day. But, he have a strong faith regarding with his former student and he knows that she could handle herself without him around.

So he just returned to his daily routine which makes him bored as hell.

* * *

It was another day for Gaara to go into his office and sign the large stack of papers on his desk. While doing his paper works, there was a knock on the door. He told the person to come in and once the door opened, he saw that it was none other than his older sister, Temari.

"What is it, Temari?" Gaara asked, still signing the paper in front of him.

Temari handed him an invitation. He eyed the invitation and it said that it was from the Wind Daimyo who was inviting him to the debut of his daughter. He was wondering why the daimyo would invite him when he doesn't even know who his daughter is. He looked at Temari but her face just showed confusion.

"Where did you get this?" Gaara asked, still eyeing the invitation.

"I got it from Sari. When she handed it to me, it's like there's something in that party." Temari said.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked again.

"It looks like someone in that party needs our help. That explains Sari's nervous and unsettled expression before." Temari explained.

"Then, let's go to the party. Tell that to Kankuro so that we could prepare." Gaara said.

"Okay."

Temari left the office and Gaara got back to his paper works. Somehow, Gaara had a bad feeling about the party. It feels like something bad will happen but he just brushed it off and went to signing his papers.

* * *

Since the invitation indicated to wear formal Japanese attire, the Sand Siblings wore their kimono. Temari wore her violet furisode, Kankuro- without his make-up in his black kimono with hakama and dark haori while Gaara wore his red one with hakama and dark haori. They all went to the party which was not too far from the Kazekage mansion. They also brought their weapons just in case something happened.

When they finally entered the gate of the house, the servants and the people welcomed them. Gaara was happy to receive attention from them but nowadays he found it annoying since he still crave for the people to greet him as equal as them but at least they don't treat him the way like they did before.

There was a seat at the altar and two seats at the left and three seats at the right. The maids took them to the right to have a seat. Gaara sat on the middle while Temari on his right and Kankuro at his left. Even though the party hasn't started, many girls are already squealing in delight at the sight of Kankuro and Gaara though it mostly was at the sight of Gaara.

Upon becoming the Kazekage, he not only captured the hearts of the villagers. He also captured the hearts of the women there which caused the other men to get jealous at him. Even the maids in the daimyo's house found him to be quite handsome that he rivaled the other male guests at the party.

Gaara sighed in boredom. He wanted this party to end soon since it doesn't give him any thrills at all. He was about to stand up and take a walk when three cups of sake were placed on their table. He looked up to see Yukata in her pink kimono serving them sake.

"Yukata?!" Kankuro said in disbelief. They never knew that she would also be here, serving them sake.

"Hi Kankuro-sama, Gaara-sama and Temari-sama." Yukata greeted them.

"Enough with formalities. What are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"I'm serving everyone here. Well, more like disguising as a maid to see the princess." Yukata answered them.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked, confused about the whole situation.

"The princess needs your help, Gaara-sama. Those invitations are not really for the Sand Siblings. It's for me, Sari and Ittetsu. The princess doesn't want you to know about the problem yet." Yukata explained.

"The problem?" Gaara asked again.

"Uhmm... maybe it's good if we discuss this in a more private place and-" Yukata said but was interrupted by the sound of the gong. Then, Yukata went away from them and went to the gate.

They knew about that signal. It means that the princess and the daimyo is here. The gates opened and right there, the daimyo entered with his wife beside him. There are bodyguards around them and once they reached the left side across the altar, they sat on their chairs and was instantly served sake by Sari.

The orchestra started to play a music and instantly the gate opened wider. The carriage entered with the other servants. Once the carriage reached the altar, the princess came out and a man- whom the Sand siblings knew as Ittetsu hold over the parasol for her while there was Yukata beside her. Gaara can't see the princess but he knew that she was wearing a light blue furisode with a pink obi and a pink haori. Gaara got impatient at the princess' slow walking but he hid the impatience in his expression.

The princess sat on the cushion and the servants stood beside her with Yukata being really close beside her. When she looked up, that was when Gaara understood the situation. The princess is none other than his former student, Matsuri.

Matsuri had her short brown hair grown up to her waist. Her upper hair was tied in a bun and adorned in four hairpins with flowers hanging and a comb was placed while some of her hair were down. She also wore a light make up on her face and gold jewelries adorned her.

Matsuri became the center of the attraction in the party. Every men and women at the party stared at her in awe. Even the Sand siblings can't believe that Matsuri was that beautiful. Matsuri looked at the right side across the altar and saw Temari, Gaara and Kankuro. Their face were full of surprised and shocked reactions. Matsuri blushed then looked away and hid her face behind her sleeves.

The Wind Daimyo stood up and announced the start of the celebration with a raise of his glass. Everyone cheered and started to dance and sing. The Sand siblings just sat at their chairs not caring about the others cheering happily. They could not believe that Matsuri was here all along, at the Wind daimyo's house making her life easy.

Matsuri still sat at her cushion. She looked perfectly still but Gaara sensed that she was getting nervous and her hands holding together is a sign of it. Gaara wanted to go to her but he knew that if he make one move, the people would get suspicious about their relationship. Yukata came to her and whispered something. After that, Matsuri nodded and began fidgeting her fingers nervously.

Yukata went to Gaara and gave him a signal, telling him to follow after her. He nodded and waited for her to disappear on a corner. Once she looked out of sight, Gaara stood up and went to the place she also went to. He also made sure no one followed him so that things will not get suspicious.

He made it to the garden and there was Yukata sitting on a bench. Gaara sat beside her and took a sigh. He really needs a good explanation about Matsuri's situation.

"Explain to me what happened, Yukata." he ordered.

"Matsuri became the princess in order to please the Wind daimyo's wife. His wife is unable to bear children and in order to ease her sadness, he adopted Matsuri and made her the princess of the Wind Country." Yukata answered.

"How?" Gaara asked again.

"Well... when Matsuri was training inside a forest, she heard moans and whimpers of pain. She got worried and checked it out. It turns out that it was the Wind daimyo's wife who got injured from falling off the tree. Without even knowing that it was the daimyo's wife, Matsuri healed her. After that, the daimyo's wife sent a letter to her husband regarding Matsuri to be the new princess of the Wind Country. Since it was to please his wife, he just agreed and adopted Matsuri for good." Yukata explained.

"Then why does she need our help now?"

"Matsuri knew about the daimyo's plan. Tonight is not just an ordinary party about the princess' debut. Haven't you noticed why most of the guests are males than females? Tonight will also be the night that men who wanted to marry Matsuri will propose to her. But, the choice is up to Matsuri. Matsuri will be the one to choose who will be her groom. Once she had chosen, their son would be the next Kazekage after you."

"Are you telling me to offer her marriage?"

"That's right. The heir to your seat will be your son. I will not let my friend marry someone whom she barely knew. Besides, Matsuri still wants to be back to her old life in Sunagakure."

"What if the situation's like this? What if Matsuri refused to accept all of the marriage offers they give to her?"

"Then... the daimyo will be the one to choose who he likes to be married to Matsuri."

"That would be bad. Matsuri being given off to another man like she's some kind of toy. I hate it."

Yukata saw a little hint of anger at Gaara's eyes. He was angry at how they treat Matsuri in this place. No wonder Matsuri doesn't like it here. She was waiting for someone to take her away that's why she told her friends about the current situation.

"The council sure will be proud that you married the Wind princess though they wanted your wife to be either their daughters or nieces." Yukata remarked with sarcasm which made Gaara chuckle at the thought.

"I don't care about the council. I'll marry Matsuri and make her my wife and that's final." Gaara stated and for the first time, Yukata knew how deeply Gaara cared for the ones who are special to him.

* * *

Gaara came back to their table leaving Temari and Kankuro confused. He just went out of the corner with Yukata and pretended that they didn't saw each other. Gaara sat at his chair and drank the water which was served to them while he was gone.

"What did you and Yukata talked about, Gaara?" Kankuro asked, curious as to what was exactly is happening.

"You'll see." Gaara said, placing his palms together and putting his chin above it.

They watched the females do the parasol dance. Matsuri just watched them with awe and Gaara could see the twinkle in her eyes that she loved how the way they would make slow shuffling steps and twirl around in different colors. Sari offered her a cup of tea and Matsuri immediately took it from her.

Even though she was enjoying the party, Matsuri can't help but think that this will be the night that she would choose who will be her future husband. She wanted to be free from the Wind daimyo but marrying somebody from this party would not help it. She wished that Sari and the others have already thought of an escape plan.

"Nice to meet you, Matsuri-hime." a female voice said to her.

She knew that voice. It was from someone she knew- rather, a friend of hers from the Sand. The Sand princess herself, Sabaku no Temari.

"Tema-" Matsuri was about to say but Temari placed her finger on her lip, signalling her to keep quiet.

"Do not call me by that name. Everyone will get suspicious. Pretend that you don't have any connections with us." Temari whispered to her then Matsuri nodded.

"Sabaku no Temari, nice also to meet you. Are you enjoying yourself?" Matsuri asked though she felt awkward talking to Temari like they don't know each other.

"Yes. Though, I want to talk to you in private." Temari answered.

"What do you mean by that, Sabaku no Temari?" Matsuri asked, getting confused at her words. Suddenly, some of her maids swarm around her like bees.

"Please don't harm our Matsuri-hime." the maid said.

"Oh, I mean no harm to your princess. I just want to talk to her." Temari stated, holding Matsuri's hands while Matsuri slips a folded paper in her hands.

"The talk would be reserved later. The daimyo have other plans for this evening. Just enjoy the rest for a while." the other maid replied.

Since Temari cannot do anything against Matsuri's maids, she just went away together with the paper that Matsuri handed to her while she was talking to her servants. Matsuri hoped that Temari would get the message she sent to her. After all, she was not the daimyo's living doll.

Temari went back to her seat and watched the people celebrate for Matsuri. Gaara looked bored already but he also looked like he was waiting but not for someone. For _something_.

"How did it go?" Kankuro asked which made the both boys look at her with curiosity.

"The maids interfered us. But, Matsuri made a message." Temari said, opening the paper.

"What does it say?" Kankuro asked again.

The boys got closer to Temari to read the message. It says _"save me later."_ but Temari and Kankuro didn't quite get what the message was. Gaara, on the other hand, just sat on his seat and began to think of something. It looks like he have a plan in mind.

The music suddenly changed and then the daimyo stood with Matsuri at the altar together with his wife. It looks like there was an announcement but Gaara simply waited. Yukata shooted a meaningful glance at him and he nodded. The plan will be starting to unfold itself today.

"Since the princess is at the age of marriage, I believe that this is the time that she will choose her groom-to-be tonight." the daimyo announced.

Many whispers were heard. Most of the male population got really excited. The princess will be choosing her future husband on her own like choosing the sweetest chocolate among the rest. Gaara could clearly see that Matsuri was hiding her nervousness. It's too early for her to get married and she's not also ready for the responsibility of being a wife.

"This will be the rule. Men who wanted to offer the princess marriage must kneel before her and give her a gift then ask for her permission. After that, the decision will come from the princess. If you're asking if the princess does not choose any of you to be her future husband, then I'll be the one to choose." the daimyo added.

Temari and Kankuro began staring at the daimyo in disbelief. How dare he make Matsuri do things without her consent?! He's even forcing her to choose her future husband when marriage was not even in her mind right now. So this is what the message says. Matsuri is being forced to choose among the men at the party. If she doesn't chooses one, the daimyo will choose for her. What a shame.

"Anyone who would like to make a try in capturing the princess' heart?" the daimyo asked them.

Suddenly, a young man clad in an expensive kimono knelt before her. He looked handsome but Matsuri found him to be quite flashy.

"Please accept my gift. It's a new harp for you to play so that I could hear your beautiful melody at night." the young man said to her while his servants placed the harp in front of her.

Matsuri eyed the harp very well. Ever since the daimyo adopted her, he hired teachers to home school her. One would be a music teacher that taught her how to play the harp very well. She knows how to play the harp very well. She even bought a perfect harp for herself but she can't accept a brand new harp now.

"Forgive me, young man but I cannot accept your harp. I have my own harp and that is something I really adore very much. Thank you but I'm very sorry." Matsuri told the man.

The man was already broken hearted at what Matsuri said. Not accepting his gift is like saying she does not accept his marriage offer. The man then got his courage to speak since he haven't offered her marriage.

"Then Matsuri-hime, is it fine if I become your future husband?" the man asked, hoping that Matsuri would accept him.

"It's not fine. I do not want my husband to be quite flashy." Matsuri told him directly with a hint of sarcasm on her tone.

The man was more broken at her rejection that he went away, crying how helpless he was being rejected by the princess herself. The other women wanted to laugh since what Matsuri told him was true.

After the young man, there are men who started offering her gifts and marriage. She started to accept some like a white rabbit, a pair of simple earrings and a new harp case so that her harp would be kept in a safe place. But what wondered all of them is that she's not accepting their marriage offers even though the other men who offered marriage to her came from famous clans or a a high class ninja. She's only saying to some of them to stand by her so that she have a moment to think.

The only men left who were not giving her an offer of marriage were Gaara and Kankuro. The other people waited anxiously for the Kazekage's answer. They wanted to know if he will give her a marriage offer or if the one who would offer Matsuri marriage was Kankuro and not him. Yukata was beginning to worry. What if Gaara does not offer marriage to Matsuri? Their plan would totally fail.

"It seems that the princess has chosen some candidates to be her future husband. Is there still anyone else who would like to try?" the daimyo said.

Gaara got irritated. It seems like the daimyo's telling him to offer Matsuri a gift and propose to her. He is Sabaku no Gaara and no one orders the Kazekage what to do.

He stood up from his seat and walked towards the altar. He's gonna show the daimyo that he's not gonna tell Gaara what he wants him to do. The people around him are not chess pieces. Besides, Matsuri is not even his living doll.

He knelt before Matsuri which made everybody- especially her more surprised that she hid her face behind her sleeves. Is Gaara- her Gaara-sama, her former sensei, gonna offer her marriage or is he gonna talk to her like what Temari had done before? Matsuri's gonna take the latter.

"Don't hide your face behind those sleeves. It's a shame to hide that beauty." Gaara said looking at her.

Matsuri did as she was told. She showed her face to him and now she knew how she missed the redhead very much. The way those jade green eyes would look at her with affection. He also missed her but Gaara and Matsuri find it hard to act like strangers in front of other people.

"I give this perfume satchel to you. Wear it from now on as a sign of my love." Gaara said as he handed her the red heart-shaped perfume satchel.

She took it from his hands and blushed a little at the contact. She wore the satchel and smiled how beautiful it was. Well, everything that came from Gaara was already precious to her. Then, his next words surprised her more.

"Will you marry me, Matsuri?" Gaara asked her.

Matsuri was speechless at his question while everyone was surprised. They didn't know that the Kazekage already met Matsuri before. Unless they just happen to know each other but it cannot be. Why would you call someone by their name if you haven't known them for a long time?

Gaara was waiting for her answer. Her answer is the only way to end the plan. Even Yukata and the others are waiting. The escape plan will start to begin if she only answered "yes" but Matsuri looked like she was hesitating for a while.

"Oh why won't Matsuri agree already?!" Temari asked, getting impatient already.

They already got what Gaara was doing. That was the escape plan. He's gonna marry her and let her escape. Once she got her freedom, they will undergo divorce or maybe that was not Gaara's plan but the marriage was agreeing to it.

"Matsuri is also thinking." Kankuro said.

"Thinking?" Temari repeated and Kankuro nodded.

"She's gonna say yes, that's obvious when she eyed the satchel like it's a precious material. But, she's thinking of another hole in the plan. Gaara made a hole so that Matsuri could also think of an escape alternative. The daimyo is pressuring her to be married quickly." Kankuro explained.

Temari understood now the plan. Gaara will ask for her hand in marriage and make Matsuri think of another plan. Once she thought of a plan, her escape will be done. Now, Temari smirked at the sight before her. She already knew what Matsuri's next words would be.

"Then I, Kaze no Matsuri, accepts the marriage offer of Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage." Matsuri said to Gaara.

The others cheered that the princess will be marrying the Kazekage. The other men were devastated while the other women envied her. The young kazekage will be marrying her. This made Yukata and the others cheer inwardly. Matsuri already said yes but she looked like she wanted to add something.

"But, I want things to go my way." Matsuri added, her face full of seriousness.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked, hiding very well the hint of sarcasm in his tone. He really knew what she meant by her words.

"I will go to Sunagakure and live with you for a while. I want to know my future husband better. Including his family, of course. After a month, I will make a decision if I still want to marry you or not." Matsuri told him.

"What if not?" he asked, hiding his smirk.

"Then I will be the one to decide what I want to do for the time being whether my parents like it or not. Understood?" Matsuri made it clear for him.

"My pleasure, _your highness_." Gaara assured her, a grin plastered on his face.

All of the people cheered for them. Finally, the princess was getting married to the Kazekage but they didn't knew the real intention behind their words. Tomorrow, Matsuri will now gain her freedom thanks to Gaara and the others' help.

* * *

After the party, the daimyo told the Sand siblings to stay for the night. They will be the ones to take care of the things they needed and that is clothes and other necessities. The butler showed them their room and left to take care of other things. They placed their weapons beside the couch at the left and sat on the floor while Temari sat on the edge of her bed.

"That was close. What do we do now? Matsuri cannot go back in being a kunoichi of Suna yet. She's still the princess of Wind." Kankuro said, rubbing his shoulders.

"Kankuro's right, Gaara. Good thing she told everybody about her condition or else the daimyo will decide who she will be married to." Temari agreed at what Kankuro said.

"It's hard right now. It's not like I don't wanna get married but like Matsuri, marriage is not in my mind yet. I guess the only way is to wait for a month then Matsuri will reject my offer and she'll gain her freedom but that's impossible." Gaara explained to them.

"Impossible again?" Kankuro asked then Gaara nodded.

"Matsuri is already tied to the daimyo. She escapes here but she's still known as the princess. She cannot hide forever from him. All I need to do is marry her and live with her for the rest of my life." Gaara said.

"It sounds like a torture." Temari commented at his words.

"That's fine. Matsuri's my student. As long as there's no romantic feelings, we'll be fine." Gaara assured them.

"What if you fall in love with her or with someone else? Sure, it's a trouble." Kankuro asked him.

Gaara suddenly became stiff and glared at Kankuro that Kankuro flinched and tried to avoid his cold gaze. Temari looked at Kankuro like saying 'Idiot! You made him angry again'. Gaara just continued to look at him with his hard gaze and spoke.

"I don't have those kind of feelings for **any** women, got that?" Gaara said with his cold tone.

Kankuro just nodded. Gaara sure can lose his temper sometimes. He hopes that he won't finish his sentence too early. Who knows? Maybe when the time goes by, he fall in love or maybe he could just live like a monk serving Suna for all his life.

"Anyways, I'll talk to Matsuri later to clarify things about the plan. That's all." Gaara added.

"If that's what you say." Temari said.

There was a knock at the door. Kankuro stood up and opened the door to see who it was. It was the butler earlier. The butler handed them their night clothes. He took it and thanked the butler and closed then locked the door.

"What is it?" Temari asked.

"Nah, it's just clothes for the night. You should go change first, Temari." Kankuro said as he handed her night clothes.

Temari took it and went to the bathroom while Kankuro and Gaara waited for her. Suddenly, they all heard a loud voice of a girl- complaining something while they heard maids who are calming her down. Both of them stood up and went to the wall. They pressed their ears on it and heard clearly the conversation.

"Well... it's about earlier... with Gaara-sama." said a feminine voice.

The boys looked at each other with one thought in mind: Matsuri. Who knew that their room is only beside Matsuri's? Well it's a good thing since they could know if something bad would happen to her just in case.

"What about him?" another feminine voice asked. It must be Sari.

* * *

"I can't believe that I spoke to him like that, Sari!" Matsuri said while brushing her long hair.

Since Sari and the others are still pretending as servants in the daimyo's household, they also do what the others did. Sari was now fixing Matsuri's bed together with Yukata. She made sure that they'll only be the ones inside her room so that no one could hear about their conversation. To make things more private, she made Ittetsu stand outside at her door so that she would know if someone was coming.

"Shh! You're too loud. Gaara-sama and his siblings might hear you." Yukata told her.

"Sorry." Matsuri apologized.

"Anyways it's okay, Matsuri. Gaara-sama will understand. Of course the people sees you as the princess of the Wind so it's natural instinct for you to act like you're high and mighty." Sari told her.

"Besides, Gaara-sama already knew that you're pressured in doing this princess stuff." Yukata added.

"But still..." Matsuri said, already finished in brushing her hair.

"Matsuri, it's alright. Let Gaara-sama and the others do the plan and go with the flow. You'll get your freedom eventually." Sari told her.

"I hope so." Matsuri replied.

"Jeez you're not acting like your usual self. Three years ago, you always say that you have faith in Gaara-sama's powers. Now, you look like you doubt him. What happened to the Matsuri who was fangirling Gaara to the point that he got irritated?" Sari stated to her, confused at the sudden change in Matsuri's behavior.

They don't know what the daimyo and his wife did to Matsuri but when they met her again, she was a whole new different person. She's not the cheerful teenager that they used to be with anymore. She's now the princess. A stranger in their eyes. Looks like she matured enough for her age.

_"Maybe it's because she realized now how an idiot she was before, fangirling at Gaara-sama..."_ Yukata and Sari thought.

But there are some of her habits that didn't died. Sure, she have matured but she still has the innocent and cheerful Matsuri within her so they were glad about it. Even though Yukata and Sari admired Gaara, they didn't pursued him like the others did. They knew that Matsuri has a big chance for him. Besides, Sari is more interested at Kankuro.

"Well, I'm **not** that girl anymore." Matsuri answered with a fake smile.

Sari and Yukata sensed that something was up. Just being reminded of that days, they knew that Matsuri would be breaking down in any minute now but they just let her show her feelings since it's for the better.

"I _was_ an idiot before. I always pursued him but I guess fangirling days are over. There are more important things to do. Gaara will never feel those things to any women. Well maybe in the future but I don't want to wait and know if he'll feel those. I'm happy that he's happy. That's all." she added, a tear threatening to fall on the floor.

* * *

Gaara on the other side heard it all. He knew that another reason why Matsuri left is because she wanted to prove him that she's not the annoying girl who was fangirling him all the time.

_"What do you know? You only realized that someone's important to you when they're already gone."_ he thought, feeling guilty that he had hurt Matsuri.

Now there's nothing left **but** regrets.

* * *

"Matsuri-" Sari said but stopped herself. There's no way in hell that her words would comfort her.

Matsuri blinked her eyes to stop the tear from falling and forced a smile at the two of them. She doesn't mean to leave and never write a letter to them about her journeys. The palace is making her busy that's why she had no time.

"Now go to sleep, Matsuri-_hime_." Yukata said to her in a sarcastic tone, hoping she would at least be happy.

Matsuri chuckled lightly then laid on her bed and pulled the covers to her body. Sari turned off the lights and the two girls closed the door and left with Ittetsu to their headquarters. Even though the only light present was the full moon, Matsuri still can't sleep. She has been thinking about what Gaara did earlier.

She knew deep down in her heart that Gaara doesn't have those feelings for her. Gaara only did that because he knew that she was in trouble about being chained to the daimyo for a few years. But still she hoped that Gaara had some sort of feelings for her. Ever since becoming his student, she continued to like him until she knew that she was in love with him but only showed that she was a reverent admirer of the kazekage and nothing more.

She sat at the edge of the bed and turned on the bedside lamp. She took the harp beside her bed and played a lullaby. Even though the others are asleep already, they wouldn't think of waking up at the music she was making. Unfortunately, she's not the only one awake.

* * *

Gaara also can't sleep. It's not because of the harp. It's because of what Matsuri said earlier. Gaara will not be able to have those feelings for any women. It's like she's saying that he's cursed in not falling in love with any women. It's not like Matsuri's blaming him either. He knew that she knew that he had really no feelings for her.

_"What if you fall in love with her or with someone else? Sure, it's a trouble."_ he remembered what Kankuro said to him earlier.

If that happened, Gaara will never be able to work as a Kazekage very well. Those feelings of love are not important now. His village and the people dear him are important now.

Mustering up his courage, he performed hand seals and fade into the sand. Instantly, he's now in Matsuri's room, sitting at the floor. He saw how Matsuri concentrated on playing her harp. But he cannot wait for her to finish her melody so he spoke in his usual tone.

"Matsuri." Gaara called.

Matsuri suddenly flinched and looked down to see Gaara on the floor in an Indian seating position. Gaara was looking up to her, waiting for her to speak. Matsuri placed the harp gently on the bed and sat on the floor in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Gaara-sama?" Matsuri whispered loudly to him but not too loud to hear.

"I wanted to talk to you. About the plan." Gaara said.

"What about it?" Matsuri asked.

"With your current status as the princess of the Wind, I guess it's better if we already get married." Gaara told her.

"What are you talking about?" Matsuri asked, eyes widening. She's not ready for marriage. Sure she's still in love with him and even dreamt of being his wife but she's still young for those things. She still wanted to live her life freely.

"If you do things your own way, the daimyo will still control you. The only way is for the both of us to be married." Gaara explained.

"Then I will be tied to you?" Matsuri said which in turn Gaara nodded.

"Once you're already married with me, you do whatever you want. You'll be the Lady Kazekage and you'll be free from the daimyo's grasp." Gaara added.

"But still... the council. They'll force you to produce a heir." Matsuri protested.

"Then so be it."

Matsuri wanted to tell him how insane he was. Producing a heir?! Then if the council told them to produce a heir, Matsuri and he will... No! Matsuri doesn't want to think of those perverted thoughts. But if they were to do those, the reason won't be love. Just thinking of it makes Matsuri disagree with the marriage thing for it seems too boring for her.

"Are you alright, Matsuri?" Gaara asked, noticing her red face.

"I-I'm alright. If that would be for the better, I'll be fine with it but I want to spend the week before the wedding with myself and my friends. If that's fine with you..." Matsuri said with hesitation, afraid that her selfishness might ruin the plan.

"That's fine. After a week, the marriage will begin."

"If you say so."

After that, Gaara suddenly disappeared using his sand and Matsuri was left alone. Matsuri placed the harp inside the case and laid again on her bed. Eventually, she fell asleep wishing that everything will be fine.

* * *

Well that was a start~~

for all Filipinos who read this, read my wattpad story entitled Cantarella: The Devil and His Butterfly~~

anyways about the parasol dance, we danced it when I was in high school with my classmates...it's slow but it's awesome!

what do you say about my fic?

please review and I'll be open for criticisms and suggestions (just for editing this chap)

laters~


	2. Sleeping Together

hey... this is me... unfortunately again!

thanks for the review/s... well i'm gonna read some later!

ready for the next chapter?

yeah you got it

* * *

Matsuri sat beside Gaara inside the carriage which the daimyo told them to ride in for their journey to the Kazekage's mansion. Kankuro and Temari noticed the deafening silence between the two. Matsuri kept on looking down and pointing her fingers together while Gaara just looked outside and enjoyed the view though he's bored watching it.

Ever since last night, Matsuri kept on being quiet instead of the Matsuri who was annoyingly talking so loud to them. Somehow the siblings missed that Matsuri but past is past. Matsuri had matured now and she's different from before. Wearing a kimono and having that respectful atmosphere on her, everyone had seen her as the princess now.

And Temari sighed at the thought. If Matsuri changed, then some of her habits won't change also. Like what Matsuri's friends said, she still has the innocent Matsuri within her despite being the princess.

"Matsuri, what's wrong?" Temari asked to break the silence which caused Matsuri to jump at her seat.

"I-I'm... sorry." Matsuri said.

"For what?" Kankuro asked, his face paint back to his face again.

"Well... I didn't spoke to all of you like what I usually did. I spoke like... like... uhmm... how should I explain it?" Matsuri tried to say but Gaara interrupted her.

"It's fine. We understand. It's part of your role." Gaara said.

Matsuri lighten up a bit and she was back to herself again. Temari and Kankuro smiled. Now, they don't have to deal with "Matsuri-hime". Rather, with Matsuri herself.

"Do I look good with my kimono last night?" Matsuri asked them.

"Yeah. All men were looking at you. Even the flashy guy you rejected." Temari said with a grin on her face.

"I can't help it. He was my suitor before and he even humiliated me once in a meeting so I humiliated him also." Matsuri answered back, a blush creeping its way on her cheeks. Somehow, she felt sorry for the guy whom she rejected last night.

"You wore the satchel." Kankuro noticed the satchel on her neck.

"Oh, this? I wore it so that everybody will think that I accept Gaara's lo- I mean, proposal." Matsuri told him though what Kankuro's ears registered that she was about to say Gaara's love.

Gaara doesn't love her like that and will never be though she hoped that it will come true. Kankuro stared at her, knowing what she meant back there. He also knew about Gaara's feelings towards her but he hoped that Gaara would not be as dense as a rock. He knew those feelings inside Gaara's body it's just that he doesn't even realize about it.

"Always wear that. If you lost it, tell me." Gaara said.

"Y-yes, Gaara-sama." Matsuri answered, her shy personality coming back again.

"Don't call me Gaara-sama. From now on, call me with familiarity."

"Yes. But... how should I call you? How about Gaara only? But, we're not even that close yet. Only Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama does it. How should I call you?" Matsuri wondered to herself.

Kankuro wanted to laugh at the situation. Matsuri making names for Gaara. But he was also wondering what kind of name will Matsuri call Gaara once they got married. Is it dear or just Gaara?

"Since we're getting married next week, I'll start to call you dear."

"No. That's embarrassing."

"Then what do you want?"

"Anything. Think of something."

"Hmm... oh! How about Gaara-chan?!"

Kankuro and Temari stifled a laughter which made a vein popped on Gaara's head which Matsuri didn't seem to notice.

"I'm not a girl, Matsuri."

"Hmm... but I cannot call you Gaara-kun or Gaara because we're not even friends to begin with. How should I call you?"

"Gaara will be fine. It's only practice."

"Oh, you're right about that."

"Gaara, don't be mean to Matsuri. It's also her first time adjusting to things like this." Temari said to her youngest brother.

"Yeah. Just be easy on her." Kankuro agreed with Temari.

"Whatever." Gaara muttered, glancing at Matsuri.

She seemed to be looking at the view outside in amazement. He wondered why would she be amazed. It's like she's always inside the daimyo's palace for three whole years. Unless if that's true.

"Look at those sand formations! It's so cool!" Matsuri said in an amazed tone.

"We already know that. Jeez, haven't you gone out to see that?" Kankuro asked her.

"No. The daimyo does not allow me to leave the place. He believes that I will enjoy being locked there since there are enjoyable things there." Matsuri told him.

"Oh." was the only thing that Kankuro said. So that was the reason why they never saw Matsuri again for three years. She was locked up inside that place as the living doll of the daimyo. How cruel it was being chained to a haunted house for so long.

The carriage halted to a stop. They looked out to see that they have already reached their destination. They all went out of the carriage. The other people who were there gasped in shock. The princess is with them and she was wearing the satchel that Gaara gave her. They instantly gave murmurs and whispers about the relationship of the two.

The four of them went inside the mansion. Temari and Kankuro went immediately to the Kazekage condo unit upstairs while Matsuri and Gaara was left just standing there. Matsuri was nervous. What if she have to find a house to sleep in? No, that won't be but deep down she thinks that it would be it.

"Go to my room and rest. I'll work at the office. Your bags will be brought there later." Gaara said so she just nodded and went to his room.

* * *

After an hour...

"We shall make the wedding as soon as possible." an old man from the council said.

"No. The princess needs to rest for a week. She's not even prepared for marriage." Baki reminded him.

Gaara just watch them bicker about the marriage between him and Matsuri. It's true that Matsuri is still not ready for any marriage and so was he. But having the plan unfinished with this constant bickering will not help so he spoke.

"Fighting will not help. The marriage will take place next week. We must have preparations for that. For now, let Matsuri take a break from all of this. She had just arrived from the daimyo's mansion." Gaara spoke to them in his usual tone.

Everybody went silent for a while then nodded in agreement. Gaara was right. Fighting will not help the situation. The council gave Gaara candidates to be his wife and yet he already chose one- a princess nonetheless. Since the future wife was a princess, they just agreed and started the meeting for the marriage of their Kazekage and the Wind princess.

"I guess the best thing to do is let Matsuri get to know her future husband for a week. She already agreed to be Gaara's future wife after all. This will help her relax while waiting for the wedding day." Kankuro said.

"Kankuro is right. That's the perfect way to prepare for the wedding while the couple take a break from work. We will be the one to make for the preparations. Will that be alright, Gaara?" Baki said.

Gaara just nodded. It's best that they get to know each other first and take a break. That wouldn't hurt...

Right?

* * *

"Shopping?" Matsuri asked when she sat up on Gaara's bed after resting for a while.

Temari nodded. Matsuri needs to relax and go out for a while. She has been locked up in the daimyo's mansion for three years which the others believed that she was served well.

"That's right. You haven't went out to take a walk around the place ever since you became the princess." Temari said to her.

"But... my clothes are not even appropriate for walking outside." Matsuri added.

"Don't worry. I'll let you borrow my short ones." Temari assured her.

Temari held Matsuri's hand and led her to her room. Once they got in, Temari opened her closet while Matsuri sat on the bed, waiting for her to pick clothes for her. She looked inside her room. It's just an ordinary room but the drawer beside the bed contains a picture of Temari and her siblings together with their father when they were younger. Matsuri noticed how cute Gaara was when he was little but he was not smiling.

_"I hope he smiles more..."_ Matsuri thought.

Ever since she knew some details about Gaara's past- except for the part about Yashamaru's betrayal, she wished that somehow Gaara would open up and learn how to trust. Trust is also important for their marriage to work out after all.

"I found it!" Temari exclaimed in delight.

Matsuri looked at her to see that she was holding a short teal kimono top, pink top and long black skirt. She handed all of them to Matsuri which made her confused at the amount of clothes to wear.

"Wear that. Don't worry, I locked the door." Temari said.

After 5 minutes...

"Wow! It suits you." Temari said with such amazement at the sight of Matsuri.

Matsuri wore the pink top underneath with the teal kimono top just above it. The black skirt also suits her and she also wore shinobi boots. She looked like a normal commoner with her clothes, thanks to Temari but she still wore the satchel which makes it obvious that she's Gaara's fiancee.

"T-Thanks, Temari-sama." Matsuri said shyly.

"No need to be shy to me. Just call me Temari and you can keep those if you want." Temari replied to her.

"Y-Yes, of course."

"We should go outside and take a short walk. It's gonna be night time soon and it's boring here. Wanna come?"

Matsuri nodded and they left the mansion.

* * *

"It's nice being in Suna again!" Matsuri said, taking a good look at the shops everywhere.

_"She sounds like she's been imprisoned for so many years."_ Temari thought, looking at how Matsuri was cheerful all of a sudden.

The people started looking at the two of them, especially at Matsuri. The news already spread like a butter placed on a bread. They stared at the girl in awe at how beautiful she was. No wonder Gaara chose her to be his wife. Gaara's fangirls suddenly started to talk about Matsuri. They didn't knew that they would lose at her like that.

Matsuri didn't care about them. All she wanted now was a life free from anyone else who was trying to be a hindrance to her. If they dare try then she'll make sure that they will live their lives miserable.

"Where do you like to go, Matsuri?" Temari asked her all of a sudden.

Matsuri placed a finger on her chin and started to think. There are many places she wanted to go but she doesn't know where to go first. Place important things first in your mind, she reminded herself many times.

"Let's go buy three daffodils at the flower shop." Matsuri told her.

* * *

Matsuri placed the two daffodils on her parents' gravestone. She felt ashamed, not visiting them for a while. She knelt before the grave and traced her fingers on their names.

"It's been years since I last visited, mother, father." Matsuri said.

"You know, I've brought good news. I'm the princess of the Wind now. Also I'll be marrying Gaara-sama. You know who he is, right? I've been telling stories of him to you both. I hope you're not mad, father. I'm so glad that I'm going to marry him but... I felt a pain in my chest." Matsuri added, her smile faltering for a bit.

Temari knew where this was going. It's about her marriage to Gaara. She doesn't know anything about marriage despite going out with Shikamaru. But all she knew was marrying someone who does not love you is not marriage. You cannot even call yourselves husband and wife, rather you call yourselves pretending husband and wife.

"The person I will be married to doesn't love me the same way I love him. I-I am... tired already. I kept on chasing him. I already gave my best but he won't let me in. W-We might be near physically but he seems... so f-far away from me. I don't know what to do anymore." Matsuri said, her tears falling as she hugged her parents' gravestone.

Temari doesn't know what to do in this situation. She cannot even go in between Gaara and Matsuri's problem. It'll only make things worse. For now, she watched Matsuri with her pitiful gaze.

May the Lord help the innocent girl.

After that, Matsuri wiped the tears and stood then started walking. Temari just followed her then they reached Elder Chiyo's gravestone. She placed the last daffodil on the gravestone and left without saying a word.

Elder Chiyo knows it already. Matsuri always thank her for Gaara's existence. Matsuri looked at Temari and told her that she wanted to go back now. Temari nodded and they went out of the cemetery.

"Matsuri, I'll keep silent about what you said." Temari told her all of a sudden.

A smiled graced upon Matsuri's lips then she said,

"Thank you."

* * *

"Matsuri's not in my room?" Gaara asked, still working on the papers on his desk.

"Yup. She probably went with Temari, taking the rest of the day off." Kankuro said, sitting on the couch at his office.

"Do you know where she went?" Gaara asked again, looking to him now.

"Jeez, don't worry too much lil' bro. Temari is with her so she should be fine. Why are you worrying so much anyway?" Kankuro answered back to him.

"She's my fiancee and I need to make sure that she's okay or else the daimyo might do something." Gaara told him.

"The daimyo would not do anything. He knows that Matsuri's in good hands. Just let her relax, okay. You should also do the same thing."

"Are you telling me to stop working as the Kazekage?"

"It's not like that. Just take a day off and get rest. You've been working hard lately."

"I'm fine. I'll get rest once I'm through."

And so Gaara went back to the papers while Kankuro just sighed. Gaara's been busy and yet he's still working to death. Who knows if it already became a routine to him? Nah, it won't. It will make Gaara dull and boring.

"I'm sure you wouldn't get rest after this." Kankuro remarked at him with meaning lying behind the words "wouldn't get rest".

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked him, annoyed at his brother. He was already done reviewing the mission scrolls and now he wanted to know where his brother's getting at.

"You know what I'm talking about. You might take Matsuri here and there but I don't mind. Just don't make it too loud." Kankuro answered back, a grin on his face.

"Huh?"

Kankuro sighed. Looks like Gaara's still innocent about this topic.

"Listen, Gaara. When boys and girls are alone in a secluded room, temptation rises. Hell, it's hard to control the urges especially for men. Once a woman gets her body too close to you, men can't help but have this _**raging**_ hormones inside their body so you'll need self control. But, if you can't control yourself around Matsuri then buy condoms outside and be **ready**." Kankuro explained.

"Are you saying that there's a chance that something might happened between me and Matsuri _before_ we got married?" Gaara asked, wanting to clarify things.

"Yes... and no. Yes because Matsuri is careless about men ogling at her beauty and you might be tempted at her. No because I know you're too good for that."

"Kankuro, I don't do that to women."

"I know but men are men and we have those tendencies to think about perverted thoughts."

Kankuro's grin got wider which made Gaara more annoyed though he kept having images of him and Matsuri doing 'it' especially when Kankuro made an explanation a while ago. He wanted to ask Kankuro why he would have those perverted thoughts but he just brushed it off though it kept bothering him.

"Why would men have those perverted thoughts?"

"Hmm... it only means one thing for me. You wanna know what that means?"

Gaara nodded. His impatience getting thinner for making him wait.

"It means you're already thinking ways on how to get that woman to do it with you on the bed. Well, for me it is."

Gaara held his pen tightly and stared at him with disbelief. He couldn't possibly be thinking ways on how to get Matsuri to do it with him on his bed. He's not into those things and yet Kankuro was making him think of those things.

"Are you perhaps thinking of Matsuri that _way_, Gaara?" Kankuro asked, his grin still on his face.

"I'm not."

"You do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up, Kankuro."

"Alright, alright. But don't do it with Matsuri without her consent. She might stay away from you like the innocent virgin she is."

Now that's it. Gaara had the last straw. The pen he was holding broke into two and Kankuro just lied on the couch, his arms over his head. Who knew that Gaara would be pissed off by not admitting his perverted thoughts about Matsuri? At least that's what makes him sane as a man.

Then the door was slammed open to reveal Temari with Matsuri on her side. Temari eyed the two of them. Kankuro is still grinning like the idiot he was and Gaara's face is blushing though he had that annoyed expression on his face. A pen in his hand was broken into two and the two girls started to worry.

"What happened here?" Temari asked as they closed the door and went in.

"Oh _**nothing**_." Kankuro replied.

A vein popped on Temari's head and Matsuri started to worry. Looks like Temari's gonna get angry any minute now.

"Gaara, what happened?" Temari asked her youngest brother who was still motionless on his seat.

Instead of answering her, Gaara started mumbling incoherent words which made the two confused. That's it! Kankuro had done something. Temari gave a murderous look at Kankuro then kicked him out of the couch.

"Ouch. What now?!" Kankuro asked, rubbing the spot where Temari had kicked him.

He looked up to see Temari with her murderous look, clenching her knuckles. He gulped and knew of the next things that would happen.

"Kankuro..." Temari said, reaching for her fan then unfolded it.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, Kankuro was enveloped in a gale with invisible blades leaving cuts on his body. After that, Kankuro lay limp on the ground and Temari smirked in triumph.

"Alright. Let's go. I'll be making dinner now." Temari said.

Matsuri and Gaara nodded then followed her, leaving Kankuro defeated on the ground.

* * *

After dinner, Matsuri went to the living room and sat on the couch. It seems that she's nervous about sleeping next to Gaara. She knows that Gaara wouldn't do something like that but she's just nervous.

She felt someone sit beside her. She glanced and saw Kankuro turning on the TV.

"Gaara's been finding you. He told me to tell you to go to sleep with him." Kankuro said.

"S-Sleep with him?" Matsuri repeated, blushing at her words.

"Yeah. Don't think of it like that. Gaara's not that type of guy." Kankuro told her.

Matsuri just nodded and went to Gaara's room.

* * *

When she opened the door, she saw that no one's inside. She closed the door and just as she was about to get her clothes, there was a hand on her shoulder and a voice that whispered on her ear.

"Where have you been?" The voice asked.

Matsuri jumped at the voice. When she looked back, she saw that it was only Gaara in his T-shirt and black shorts. Gaara was just staring at her in his blank expression while Matsuri was surprised that she was fidgeting.

"S-Sorry-"

"Don't apologize. Just go get changed. We're going to sleep together."

"Together?! B-But you have plenty of guest rooms and-"

"It's just a practice. You have to get used to me being beside you in bed. Unless you wants separate rooms, that is."

Matsuri looked around the room. There's nothing unusual in it. It's just a normal bedroom to sleep in. Normal except that you will be sleeping with Sabaku no Gaara for the rest of the night. Matsuri went to her bags then took out her nightgown and went to the bathroom.

Gaara sat on the bed, waiting for her. It's normal for girls to take long at the bathroom but she was taking super long at the bathroom. That annoyed Gaara but he still waited for her. Tonight, they'll be sleeping beside each other. Just the two of them. Alone.

_"When boys and girls are alone in a secluded room, temptation rises..."_ Kankuro said a while ago.

He suddenly remembered his conversation with Kankuro earlier. He wanted to curse him for bringing up such matters especially now that he has to handle a life with Matsuri. And, there's no doubt that the two will come to a point that they'll also do what Kankuro had implied earlier.

The door of the bathroom opened to reveal Matsuri in her white nightgown with shoulder straps. The dress hugged her curves fully and Gaara blushed, thinking again of his conversation with Kankuro then looked away from her.

"Is there something wrong, Gaara-sa- I mean, Gaara?" Matsuri asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing." he said, "Which side are you?"

"I'll take the spot near the window." Matsuri replied.

Gaara gave a space for her to lay down. Once she had already laid down on the bed, Gaara turned off the lights and laid next to her- their backs facing each other.

Matsuri find it hard to sleep since she kept on comprehending the idea of him beside her. She blushed very hard and clung on the sheets tightly.

_"Will we really do it?"_ she asked herself, feeling hot as perverted images of them came rushing in.

"Can't sleep?" Gaara asked all of a sudden, his back still facing hers.

Matsuri flinched at his voice. She didn't knew that he was awake the whole time.

"Y-Yes. Sorry for-"

"It's fine, don't apologize. I can't sleep as well."

"O-Oh."

Then came an awkward silence. Matsuri wanted to roll over to see if Gaara's asleep but she restrained herself. She felt him roll over and stayed just at where she was.

After a few minutes, his hands grabbed her waist and his breath was on the back of her neck. Matsuri didn't turn back for she was afraid that he might see her blushing face.

"Is this how married couples sleep?" he asked with wonder.

"I don't know. B-But... I'm certain that it's necessary for them to feel... warm even if their bodies are already covered with sheets." Matsuri told him.

He sighed and held her waist tighter, not wanting to let go. If being married would be like this, he'll have to get used to it.

Ever since "the talk", he decided to practice married life-related stuff with Matsuri so that he would have experiences regarding what Kankuro had implied a while ago.

"Matsuri."

"Y-Yes?"

"Try doing 'it' with me."

"Eh?!"

She finally rolled over to see if he's serious about what he said or not. When she looked at his face, it doesn't show any sign of regret or hesitations regarding that topic. Though she's still wondering why he brought it up.

"Is that what you really want, Gaara?" she asked to know if he's really serious.

Gaara nodded but he could see the nervousness in Matsuri's eyes. It looks like she's hesitating if she really wanted to try it with him but it can make her feelings more confused.

"You go first." Matsuri said, still nervous on what would Gaara do to her.

Gaara sat up and stared at her. She's beautiful, that's true but he never seem to be attracted to anything or anyone with beauty. What's the use of being attracted to one when under the word "beauty" lies the word "beast"?

Gaara hovered over her and propped on his elbows. He inched his face close to hers. The tension was suddenly building. Jade orbs staring right through onyx orbs. Matsuri wanted to look away but found she couldn't for her orbs was frozen to stare right through his.

Gaara dipped his head down then peppered her neck with gentle kisses. Matsuri was starting to shiver in delight and held the bed sheets tight. She was hesitating to touch him for she knew that he's not used to being immune to other's touches.

Gaara's lips then traced her jawline then brushed her chin. Matsuri started to moan which made Gaara continue his ministrations on her. Her pupils started to dilate and Gaara looked up to her. Her face was full of lust and he saw how how her hands are aching to touch him. She was panting a little and he could see that she was waiting for him to kiss her.

He leaned down to kiss her but instead he stopped himself. This made Matsuri confuse. Why wouldn't he kiss her? It's only a practice right? He leaned down again and inched his lips close to hers but found he couldn't seal his lips to hers. Now he seems frustrated at that then he saw the fear in her eyes.

_"She might stay away from you like the innocent virgin she is."_ Kankuro's words sounding at the back of his mind.

He soon began to feel afraid. Afraid that if he kissed her, he would lose self control and take her. Matsuri was confused. Why did he stop? She doesn't know. He removed himself on top of her and laid next to her, his back facing her again.

She didn't ask him why but she just stared at his back and assumed that the warmth she's feeling now came from his hold on her waist. A lone tear fell from her eye but she didn't cry. She's only confused at the feelings she has for him.

_"It's only practice right?"_ she told herself but she knew there was something more behind it.

Gaara on the other hand mentally cursed himself for frightening her. He didn't mean it that way but he found himself enjoying the sight of Matsuri a while ago. He knows that she's a virgin like him, still wanting to try to know the feeling of those things.

That is why his kisses and touches to her were gentle and yet her eyes. Those onyx eyes haunted him until now. Despite her lustful gaze, those eyes showed fear. Fear that he might hurt her while doing this. He doesn't want to hurt her so for now he'll stop touching her in that way and sleep.

After an hour, he still can't sleep while Matsuri was already asleep. He looked to his side to see her peacefully asleep. He wanted to touch her face but restrained himself. He'll have to fight his urges now.

He stood up silently from the bed and wore his normal maroon outfit then went out to do his daily rounds at the village.

* * *

oh yeah~~ that's the latest chap!

please review!


	3. He Found A Clue

hey i didn't know that my wattpad followers read my fanfic~~

thank you very much

also thanks to the reviews of **Annabella Colt**, **xXAfterAllXx**, **Windninja1000**, **Epic Otaku Cherry**, **Anoni Mos666**, and **two** **guest readers**.

my only reply: I'm not really good in English but I'm not acting humble to all of you readers. I just type based on how the sentence makes a ring on my ear~~~ also thanks for supporting my fanfic! also chapter 2 is already edited so please re-read it again.

now we have Sari-chan for the disclaimer~~

Sari: indoorotaku does not own Naruto and never will be *then hugs indoorotaku*

indoorotaku: ciao~

* * *

Matsuri woke up from sleep. It's a good thing that Gaara didn't went far since she wanted to save her virginity until they got married. When she looked at her side, Gaara was not there anymore.

She stood up from the bed and changed her clothes to her normal kimono outfit just like yesterday. When she got downstairs, the place looks like it hasn't been touched. There's no food left at the table.

_"Maybe they're all asleep. I'll just cook breakfast for them." _she thought then went to the fridge.

_"Now, let's see what I could make..."_

* * *

Temari woke up to the smell of omelettes. One thing came to her mind: Gaara. Maybe Gaara woke up before them and prepared breakfast but Gaara only prepares breakfast when he's already hungry and it happens rarely. He mostly would just sit at the dining room and wait for them to prepare the food. It couldn't be Kankuro since he's a lazy ass.

Temari got out of the room to check who was cooking downstairs. Once she got to the kitchen, she saw Matsuri preparing the plates and other dining utensils on the table. She looked up to see Temari's face with her surprised expression.

"Good morning, Temari-san. I prepared everyone breakfast." Matsuri said, a smile on her face.

Temari was speechless. Matsuri can't and don't cook but how come it turned out into... this?!

"Where's Kankuro-sama?" Matsuri asked.

"I'll wake him. Just go do what you're gonna do." Temari said then Matsuri nodded.

Matsuri really had changed.

o0o0o

"I didn't know you can cook." Kankuro stated then ate the food Matsuri prepared.

"When did you learn anyways?" Temari asked, already finished with her food.

"Since the mistress likes to cook she decided to teach me how. Good thing she knows how to explain all the instructions well or else I could've burned their kitchen." Matsuri answered, placing her chopsticks down and saying "thanks for the meal."

"Yeah right. Hey, where's Gaara?" Kankuro said.

"I don't know." Temari asked then turned to Matsuri, "How about you, Matsuri?"

"He was not beside me the minute I woke up." Matsuri answered.

"It's his day off for the whole week so he would not be probably going to his office." Kankuro added.

"Where could he run off to?" Temari asked.

* * *

"I didn't know that the two of you will be visiting Suna this early." Gaara said, wearing his maroon training outfit without the gourd attached to his back.

"Sorry, sorry. We didn't intend to disturb your sleep, Gaara." Naruto apologized, wearing his Hokage robes with Shikamaru beside him smoking.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Gaara asked.

"Pleasure for two weeks. Besides, he wanted to visit Temari." Naruto answered.

While making his daily rounds around the village, he saw Naruto with Shikamaru beside him at the cliffs of the village when it was an hour before the sun rise.

Since Naruto's a friend and Shikamaru is Temari's boyfriend, he ordered to guards to let them in. Now, the three men are having their time at the tea house talking about random stuff.

"Speaking of which, when do you plan to marry Temari, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked and Gaara got a little curious.

"I don't know. It depends upon the money I have right now but it's too troublesome to propose." Shikamaru replied lazily.

"As expected from a lazy bum like you." Naruto commented.

"At least I'm not dense enough to notice my feelings for a certain someone." Shikamaru added in which made Naruto's face red.

"Shut up!" Naruto said as he punched his cheek.

"Ouch." the lazy bum muttered.

The two kept bickering. Naruto and Shikamaru still hasn't changed for the past years. Aside from that, they are all going well with their girlfriends. Well for Naruto it's a wife. Ever since the war, Tsunade passed the title of being Hokage to Naruto. After some years, he already got married to the Hyuuga heiress though Gaara didn't know if they already have a child yet.

Shikamaru started going out with Temari after the war also. At first, Kankuro defined his motives to be "flirtatious movements" but after some time he continued to entrust Temari to him. As for Gaara, it's fine for him since Temari is happy whenever she's with him.

He sighed. He's not even good with this romance thing and yet he wanted to learn those so that he could be a good husband to Matsuri. But, he doesn't know anything about romantic love. They say that people love each other by hugging their naked forms together and whispering words of love. It's not enough for him to be called love.

He then noticed that the two were eyeing him strangely. He raised one brow at them, confused as to why they were looking at him like that.

"What?" he asked.

"What's the matter, Gaara? Is there something wrong?" Naruto replied with a question.

"I'm just curious about something." Gaara said.

"Curious about what?" Shikamaru asked, a cigarette laying limp on his mouth.

"What do couples do when they're together alone?" Gaara wandered.

Naruto and Shikamaru both exchanged glances at each other. If someone were to ask them, they would just laugh but because it's Gaara and he looks serious, maybe they should answer him more... seriously.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto asked him, confused on why Gaara would be interested regarding that topic.

"It's because I want that woman to experience those with me." Gaara answered which made the two Konoha nins confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She and I are getting married next week and I want to use this week to get to know her."

"Ah... you're getting married. Well it's- wait, you're getting married?" Naruto said, pointing at Gaara.

Gaara nodded. Naruto can't believe it. Gaara will be married to some woman next week?! But, Gaara is well... inexperienced about relationships. Ever since childhood, Gaara became an introvert. He's not into the wise ways of the world. Hell, when Temari introduces a new topic to Kankuro and him, his curiosity gets the best of him and in the end he learn things in that way.

Now Gaara's curious again. Naruto is already married and knew things about romantic couples. Shikamaru's also the same but he rarely goes on a date with Temari and Temari doesn't even complain about Shikamaru's lack of romance. Now it's up to him to explain to Gaara about romance.

"What exactly happened, Gaara?" Naruto asked.

Gaara sighed then told him about what happened at the daimyo's party and the proposal. Naruto and Shikamaru nodded in understanding. Gaara married the princess so that she could escape the daimyo. Since the princess have romantic feelings for him and Gaara doesn't want her to feel unloved, he turn to them for help.

"I see." Shikamaru nodded then turned to Naruto saying, "Naruto, you're the married one here so explain a few things."

"Alright, Shikamaru. First, you'll have to read this." Naruto said as he picked something from his robes and showed him a book entitled "Icha Icha Paradise".

"'Icha Icha Paradise'?" Gaara read aloud then turned to Shikamaru asking, "What's that?"

"Well, you see-" Shikamaru said but was cut off by Naruto.

"It's one of Ero-sennin's perverted books. Ever since his death, I kept his books and read them whenever I get bored or needed advice with my own problems. You should probably read one since you're not that knowledgeable about romance yet." Naruto explained as he give Gaara the book.

"What else?" Gaara asked, eyeing the material.

"Well, it'll teach you about sex." Naruto said so easily that both Shikamaru and Gaara choked on their teas. The two both coughed which made Naruto worried about them.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto wandered.

"Of course, there is. You shouldn't mention to Gaara things about sex. You know that he has not experienced such thing." Shikamaru whined in between coughs.

"Is that so? I never knew since Gaara was a bad ass before and I thought that men who are bad ass had already experienced it. How naive of me." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah _right_." Gaara muttered with sarcasm.

"Naruto, maybe you should tell Gaara about what romantic stuff you do with Hinata." Shikamaru advised him.

"Oh, right! Hinata and I always make sure we have time with each other despite my Hokage duties. We go on dates when I'm free. Aside from that, we manage to get in touch with each other despite the little time I have. For instance, checking if she's in good condition or making sure she feel loved just by little physical contacts." Naruto explained as he imagined the things he did with Hinata in Konoha.

"How about at night?" Gaara asked.

"We have sex. Sometimes rough, sometimes gentle. Can't help it since the two of us are the only ones at the house." Naruto chuckled.

_"Just don't make it too loud." _Kankuro had said to him before.

Now he understood why people have sex alone. It's because of the moans, whimpers and hisses. When he kissed Matsuri's neck again and again, she started to moan in delight. When the both of them have sex in their honeymoon, would Matsuri be too loud?

"Are you telling me that we should do those at night?" Gaara asked, cocking a non-existent brow.

"It's not like that, Gaara! It doesn't mean that we have sex every night, you'll also do the same thing. It's best if you do that on your honeymoon." Naruto told him with a dismissive hand.

"Why?" Gaara asked, more confused than ever

"Well, a woman should save her purity until her wedding day. That's the symbol of the white color in their kimono." Shikamaru answered for Naruto, still putting up his lazy expression like always.

"Is that so?" Gaara said as he placed his cup of tea on the table.

He does not do romance and yet he's determined to know what kind of romantic stuff will make Matsuri feel loved and adored by him. Stargazing? Walk at the park? Swimming at the beach? Night at the hotel? Trip to the hot springs?

"Since Gaara is not well experienced about romance, all we need to do is to teach him the basic ways in dating." Naruto stated.

"You're right about that but your plan doesn't sound good to me." Shikamaru muttered to him, doubting his dating skills.

"I know I seem an idiot to you but hear me out, will ya?" Naruto said then coughed. "Alright Gaara listen. This is very important since there are five rules and because you're smart, just keep them in mind."

Gaara nodded while Shikamaru sighed in boredom.

"Gentlemen, the first rule is to be arrogant and cool." Naruto stated.

"Am I not that arrogant already?" Gaara mumbled to himself which the two heard.

"We already know that but the second rule comes with that. Second rule: maintain affection and politeness." Naruto replied, making sure that Gaara won't be annoyed.

"But Gaara's already polite." Shikamaru whined.

"It's not what I mean by that! I mean if you say no, s-say it in a way that her feelings wouldn't get hurt." Naruto tried to explain in which Gaara seems to agreed on.

"Third rule: Be a responsible man." Naruto said then Gaara nodded.

"Fourth rule: Bring things under your control."

Now that's more like it. Gaara grinned. He will be in charge of everything in the date. How exciting. Shikamaru, as if seeing Gaara's grin, added something.

"But, that doesn't mean you'll be superior. Women hates it." Shikamaru added.

"Shikamaru's right." Naruto nodded. "Yosh, the last rule: Never be the good boy."

Gaara cocked a non-existent brow again. What does Naruto by "never be the good boy"? Girls like good boys, right? Why would they want bad boys on dates? That's weird.

"I'm a good boy. Does that mean she won't like me?" Gaara asked them in a worried tone.

"We don't mean it like that, Gaara." Naruto said, assuring him in any way he know. "We mean that girls like good boys, that's true. But, girls love bad boys."

"What makes bad boys different from good boys anyway?" Gaara asked, getting confused.

"Bad boys are arrogant. They are also a pain in the ass but women who are strong enough for them can fix them. Hell, boys like that are more assertive and exciting. That's why even though it's a troublesome relationship, it's fun for women." Shikamaru explained, lighting up another of his cancer stick then putting it on his mouth.

"Well, you have those attitudes already Gaara. It's just that you're silent and mysterious which makes you look more cool. You even have your own fangirls." Naruto added then said, "But, if the rules didn't work... then use force upon her!"

Suddenly, Naruto was smacked on the head. They looked up to see that it was Sakura with her annoyed expression. Behind her was Hinata and Sasuke.

"What are you teaching Gaara, you idiot?!" Sakura exclaimed, hitting his head.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan! Stop it! That's no way to treat the Hokage." Naruto reminded her.

"Why would she when you don't act like one?" Sasuke chuckled.

A vein popped on Naruto's head and he glared at the Uchiha. Sasuke, smirking like the cool guy he is, didn't seem unfazed by his glare.

"What are you telling me, teme?! I am the Hokage and I act like one." Naruto said, still glaring at him.

"Really? If you're a Hokage, you wouldn't teach the Kazekage perverted things. You really learned from your perverted master." Sasuke remarked at him which made Naruto blush from embarrassment.

"Ero-sennin and I are not the same! At least I didn't look like wearing snake robes." Naruto spat at him.

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Pervert."

"Tsundere."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Hmph!" they both exclaimed as they looked away from each other. After a few seconds, they looked again at each other and electricity sparked between their stares.

"P-Please s-stop fighting, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. People a-are starting to l-look at us." Hinata pleaded but the boys didn't seem to hear her.

Shikamaru just sighed and exhaled a smoke. Things are really troublesome when Sasuke and Naruto are together.

"It's no use, Hinata. Let them be." Shikamaru said to her and Hinata just nodded.

They haven't changed at all.

* * *

Matsuri kept her clothes and other things at Gaara's spare closet. Once done, she noticed the small bag that she took out before.

She opened it and instantly, the baby tanuki jumped into her arms- cuddling her.

"Shukaku..." she said as she patted its head.

She named her tanuki after Gaara's bijuu. She really missed Suna especially Gaara. When the daimyo's wife gave it to her, she instantly named it after the Ichibi so that she would be reminded of Gaara. Plus, they have the same color.

She placed Shukaku on the floor and began searching for her satchel before going outside. The tanuki sniffed and followed the smell.

It went under the bed and held the satchel on its mouth. When Matsuri noticed Shukaku holding it, she immediately took it and wiped the saliva then wore it.

"Let's go, Shukaku." she said to the young tanuki as she placed it on her shoulder then they walked out of the room.

* * *

Matsuri went to the market to buy her "personal" necessities. Hey, you never knew when it's coming right? While buying, she placed her tanuki on the ground and ordered it to stay.

But the tanuki sniffed something. The smell was the same as the satchel. Being curious, it went to the direction of the smell. After buying, Matsuri saw that it went inside a tea house.

She followed after and went in. Once inside, she saw Gaara and the other Konoha nins. Gaara was eating while the others are trying to stop the fight between Naruto and Sasuke... except for Shikamaru who easily noticed her.

"Matsuri, is it?" Shikamaru asked.

They looked to see Matsuri standing there, extremely nervous and uneasy. Gaara got a little worried so he spoke.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"I-I'm looking for m-my..." Matsuri trailed off.

"Your?" Gaara asked again, raising a non-existent brow.

"Tanuki." Matsuri finished.

"Tanuki?" Gaara repeated.

No one in the desert have a tanuki as a pet. The tanukis in the desert are kept in the wild but raising it as a pet? Impossible. Unless if it was given to you during the tanuki's early age.

Sasuke looked to his side and saw a tanuki under their table. He immediately went under the table to get it but it ran to Gaara's foot.

"Is there something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke ducked his head out of the table and folded his arms, irritated at the tanuki. He didn't answered Sakura's question because of it.

"Gaara, look at your foot." Sasuke told him.

Gaara looked down and saw the tanuki sniffing at his foot. He held it up and instantly, Matsuri lighten up.

"Shukaku!" she squealed and reached out to take it from Gaara only to have him held it away from her grasp.

"Gaara!" she pouted.

"Now, that's no way to talk to your former sensei." Gaara grinned which made the others stare at disbelief.

"What do you want?"

"An answer."

"What is it?"

"Why did you name your tanuki Shukaku?"

Matsuri blushed and looked away. How can she tell him that she named her pet Shukaku to be a reminder of Gaara to her?

"It's because t-they have the... same color." Matsuri answered, still blushing.

"That's not the right answer." Gaara commented, petting the tanuki's head.

A vein popped on Matsuri's head and she decided to walk out of the tea house, leaving her pet to Gaara. Gaara's eyes just followed her until she was out of sight.

He then turned his attention back to the tanuki. It sort of reminded him of the bijuu within him before. The only difference is that the bijuu is wild, noisy and also... quite a pervert.

Gaara fed his last dango to Shukaku then he drank his tea. The others are still dumbfounded at what happened. Did Gaara just... smiled?

"Gaara, who's the cute girl?" Naruto asked.

"Matsuri." Gaara answered.

"No. What the dobe means who she is to you." Sasuke translated for Naruto.

"My fiancee." Gaara said, playing with the tanuki.

"What?!" the two boys exclaimed.

"Y-You can't be serious, Gaara. You're marrying your own fangirl? But she's a child!" Naruto said in disbelief which made Gaara sigh in annoyance.

"So what if I'm marrying her? She's not a child. Besides, it's just the same as marrying _**your**_ fangirl." Gaara remarked with sarcasm.

Naruto was speechless. Gaara was right there but still...

"How did she became the Wind princess anyway?" Shikamaru asked, already bored.

"The daimyo adopted her to please his wife. On her 18th birthday, I proposed to her." Gaara said, still playing with Shukaku.

"So, next week is the wedding?" Naruto asked then Gaara nodded.

"Is that why you're asking Shikamaru and Naruto about sex?" Sakura asked all of a sudden.

Gaara stopped in his tracks and the tanuki looked up with worried eyes. His face darkened and got silent that the other Konoha nins got scared.

"Hn." he replied.

They all sighed. They thought it was the end of them.

"C-Can I give an advise?" Hinata asked.

"Go on." he urged her.

"P-Please consider Matsuri-san's f-feelings about the matter." Hinata said shyly then added. "Doing that to a woman without asking for permission will make her feel used and... u-unloved."

"I know. That's the reason why I do not touch her in that way..." Gaara trailed off.

"Not?" Naruto repeated with a smirk.

"Yet." Gaara finished with a grin.

* * *

Gaara returned to the mansion together with the tanuki in his arms. When he walked in the living room, Temari and Kankuro looked up to see him carrying it.

"Where did you get that?" Kankuro asked, pointing at the tanuki.

"It's Matsuri's. She got this from the lady daimyo before." Gaara answered, still petting the tanuki's head.

"What's its name?" Temari asked, taking a better look at the tanuki.

"Shukaku." Gaara said its name easily.

"What?! Matsuri named it after the Ichibi?" Kankuro exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, that's fine. They look the same anyways. Just except for the blue markings and eyes." Gaara replied, placing the tanuki on the floor then turned to Temari. "Temari, take care of him. I'll just go and get changed."

Temari nodded and placed the tanuki on her lap then played with it.

* * *

Gaara walked in his room and found the place to be very clean. He also noticed a yellow notebook at the table nearby. He picked it up and read the title. It only said "notes".

He opened the notebook and found that all written there are incomplete poems, erasures, unfinished short stories and unfinished letters to friends. He read one poem.

_"He was a spotless angel._

_I am called the bruised human._

_We saw our reflection on the well_

_And the differences from everyone._

_He was the so-called sinner_

_And I watched as he sinned then._

_I am the one and only healer_

_Of this man whose tears are being shed."_

He didn't quite get what the poem means since it has no title and was incomplete. He flipped a few pages then read the short story.

_"The pianist still played the piano despite the fact that nobody's listening to his music. But, he knew there was one. She was from afar, clothed in her white satin dress. She took a peek of him from the slightly opened door._

_She wanted to go there and gave him a few words of encouragement but she stayed there at her spot. She thought that it was better like this for he would never want the attention she's giving._

_So, it became a routine for the two of them. It always happened to them. But, the man desired to see this woman._

_One time, he went to the door to see the woman. Unfortunately, she vanished into thin air when he touched her until only a single white feather lay on the ground. Now, he understood why she disappeared._

_She came to say goodbye."_

Gaara wanted to know what's next to the story but it was discontinued and Matsuri looked like she doesn't want to finish it either. He turned the notebook to the last page. It was a letter but it was addressed to the notebook.

_"Ki-chan,_

_It's been a while. Sorry if I left unnecessary markings on you. My mind is always distracted so all of those writing are unfinished._

_If someone reads our conversation, please let them promise to never tell a soul about my story. You see, it's very... confidential."_

Gaara didn't get it. Why would it be confidential? And, if it's confidential, it must be kept in a secret place. Then he just continued reading.

_"The daimyo's plan to marry me to someone else is a real plan to lure Gaara-sama in the daimyo's palace. He wanted him to marry me to save me from the misery of being a locked princess in the palace._

_It's because I'm a... **dirtied** woman-"_

Gaara closed the notebook. What does Matsuri mean by dirtied? Also, why didn't just the daimyo told him to marry her in the first place instead of making them come to the party and think that he pressured Matsuri in being a princess?

There was a knock on the door which made Gaara stiffen.

_"Could it be Matsuri?"_ he thought.

He hid the notebook under his pillow then opened the door. It was only Temari with Shukaku in her arms.

"What is it, Temari?" Gaara asked.

Temari raised an eyebrow. Looks like Gaara's hiding something.

"Is there something you're keeping from us?" Temari returned back with a question.

"Nothing. What do you want?" Gaara asked, irritated.

"Where does Matsuri place her pet anyways? All it does is sleep on day." Temari stated, petting the tanuki's head.

"Of course, it's a tanuki. It's always asleep at day but awake mostly at night." Gaara pointed out.

"I know that!" Temari replied. "Anyways, does Matsuri have any sleeping material or something for her pet?"

Gaara looked around the room. Matsuri didn't left anything for her pet to sleep on but it doesn't look like it sleeps on the floor.

"None, I guess." Gaara answered then Temari sighed.

"Looks like it will sleep on the basket." Temari said.

"Basket?" Gaara repeated then Temari nodded.

"I have a basket there. Big enough for this tanuki. It'll like it there." Temari explained.

"Sure. Let him sleep on it." Gaara said.

Temari left together with tanuki. Once she was out of sight, Gaara mentally sighed. He really thought that she was talking about the yellow notebook. But, he'll open it later. For now, he'll enjoy the company of his siblings.

* * *

He changed into his usual black shirt and shorts and went to the living room. He sat on the couch across Kankuro who was switching channels to channels.

"Bored?" Gaara asked his brother.

"Hn. Nothing to watch interesting." Kankuro said, pressing a button on the remote for many times.

Gaara got bored watching his brother while Kankuro got bored flipping channels so he just turned off the TV. Then, he turned to Gaara.

"Where's Matsuri?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know. She ran into me at the tea house then she went off." Gaara replied.

"Hmm... maybe she already went there." Kankuro muttered to himself.

"Where?" Gaara cocked a non-existent brow.

"The tailor shop nearby." Kankuro grinned.

Gaara got confused at his brother. Matsuri went to the tailor shop. What's there to grin about it? Maybe Kankuro is thinking about girls who are undressing there to check out some clothes or take body measurements. How cruel indeed.

"Don't corrupt my mind with your perverted one." Gaara said.

"I'm not corrupting your mind!" Kankuro defended himself then coughed. "Besides, won't you go to the tailor's shop?"

"Why would I?"

"I think it's best if you go check what kimono will suit Matsuri the best. Besides, you're her groom after all."

"Hmm... you're right about that."

"Then go check her." Kankuro urged him.

Gaara stood up and wore his usual maroon outfit and went out without his gourd. Once he left, Kankuro grinned. Looks like they're having a date after all.

* * *

The seamstress let Gaara in and offered him a seat. Once he had sat down, he looked around to find Matsuri but he only saw Sari.

"Gaara-sama." she greeted then bowed.

"Where's Matsuri?" Gaara asked.

"She's inside the fitting room with Yukata-chan." Sari said and as if noticing Gaara's worried eyes, she assured him that Matsuri's fine.

Then the door to the fitting room opened to reveal Matsuri wearing a white kimono inside and over it was a red uchikake with white cranes as a design on it with Yukata beside her. Her hair was let down and she was wearing socks and wooden sandals. She also wore a light make-up on her face.

She looked around and was not expecting Gaara to be there. Good thing she was already holding a red fan so she unfolded it and hid her face behind it.

"Gaara-sama, how does she look?" the seamstress asked.

Gaara was still staring at her with wide eyes. Is that... Matsuri? His bride? The one he will be married to? He blushed but breathed out to remain calm.

"Beautiful." he told the seamstress.

They all were delighted at Gaara's answer. Matsuri can't even help but stare at him in surprise. Did he just called her... beautiful? Then the seamstress went to her.

"You are lucky, young one. That man likes you." the seamstress said, pointing to Gaara then turned to Matsuri. "I guess red wedding kimonos suits you. Now, wear that for a while and I'll all serve you tea." the seamstress said.

* * *

They all sat near the table and the seamstress served them tea. They all drank it and smiled. It's more delicious than the tea outside.

"You seem to be eager to see your bride, Gaara-sama." the seamstress said as she folded the red kimono.

"It's not like that. My brother just told me to go here and check if the kimono suits her." Gaara explained.

"You have a point there, young man." the seamstress agreed and added, "But, it's also important to be here."

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Because you also need to see if the kimono we have here is suited for you." the seamstress said.

"I see." Gaara nodded. "May I try it?"

The seamstress nodded and handed him a gray hakama, black kimono and black haori. Gaara stood then went to the fitting room that Matsuri used before. While dressing, the two girls turned to Matsuri.

"Ne, Matsuri. What do you think Gaara looks when he wore those?" Sari asked.

"O-Of course he'll just look like usual." Matsuri replied, stuttering.

"Oh don't be shy Matsu-chan. We know that you're imagining how handsome he is, wearing his wedding kimono." Yukata said, poking Matsuri's cheek.

Matsuri slightly slapped finger away from her face and looked away, obviously blushing and annoyed. The seamstress giggled. She also remembered the days of her youth when her friends tease her about her innocent crush that time.

_"I hope they will have a happy life together."_ she thought.

They heard the door open. They turned to see Gaara wearing his wedding kimono. Sari and Yukata's faces blushed madly and blood was trickling down their noses. Matsuri just stared at him while the seamstress chuckled.

"Gaara-sama, take your bride with you and follow me. The two young ladies will wait here." the seamstress ordered.

Gaara and Matsuri looked at each other then nodded and followed the seamstress.

* * *

They went inside a room with flower-designed wallpapers. There was a chair at the center, facing the south western part of the room and large flower vases with bamboo sticks at each sides.

"Young lady, sit there." the seamstress urged her.

Matsuri sat on the chair, completely uncomfortable at what the seamstress seems to be planning.

"Gaara-sama, please stand there. Just a little close to her." the seamstress pointed at the position where Gaara would stand.

Gaara just did what the seamstress told him. Then, the seamstress took out a camera.

"Alright, smile you two." she said.

The two smiled and instantly the seamstress took three shots of them. The seamstress took hold of the other one while Matsuri and Gaara got their own picture.

Matsuri's brow twitched. Gaara's smile looked forced while she looked like an idiot wearing her hair down.

Gaara smiled at the picture. They look like newlyweds in the picture. He placed it in his pocket and made sure to buy a picture frame for it. Then place it on his office desk.

* * *

"Thank you for your help." the seamstress bowed at them.

"Oh you don't need to thank us. We should be the one thanking you for the tea, kimono and picture." Matsuri said, waving a dismissive hand at the seamstress.

"Good luck to the two of you." she said and closed the door.

After that, Sari and Yukata turned to Matsuri.

"What do you mean by picture?" they both asked.

"It's nothing. It's-" Matsuri said but was cut off by Gaara.

"Let's go now, Matsuri."

"S-sure." she said then turned to her friends and waved. "Laters!"

Matsuri followed Gaara. Somehow, they became the center of the attention of the people there.

Gaara paid no attention but Matsuri noticed their odd stares. She also kept hearing words along the lines of "The Kazekage's in love." or "They're so cute."

Matsuri sighed. They're really popular to the villagers.

Gaara, on the other side, wanted to ask Matsuri about the notebook. He knew that something was up to her when she wrote that in the first place.

Unless if she's just fooling around.

They suddenly stopped in a dark alley. Matsuri got confused. Why did they stop here all of a sudden?

"Matsuri." Gaara called her which made her slightly jump.

"Y-Yes?" she asked.

"What do people mean when they say that they are… dirtied?" he questioned with his blank expression.

Matsuri gulped. There's no way in hell that Gaara already read the last content of her notebook. She only left it at the table inside his room.

What if he went in the room and saw it? He might have read it already! No, that's impossible.

"Matsuri, answer me." Gaara ordered. He wanted his answers, damn it.

"A-About that, i-it means that they have… already sinned." Matsuri said to him in between her stutters.

"Sinned?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked, forcing a smile.

"Everyone sins so why tell their selves that they are dirtied?" he answered back.

Now, she felt cornered. She can't tell him yet. He might be disgusted with her once he knew what those men did to her before. The real reason why she never went out of the palace.

"I-It's because they feel disgusted about their selves."

"Disgusted?"

"When you let someone sin and you have a part in it, you feel dirtied. You tried to clean yourself but the dirt keeps on coming back."

"Oh."

He knew that's not the answer. It can be an answer but it's only an indirect answer to his question. There's more to Matsuri that she's keeping from him. That's fine. If she keeps her past to herself then the fight is fair.

"Is there something you want to add, Gaara?" Matsuri asked.

He shook his head then started to walk with Matsuri following him. He has to know the other details. He will get his hands on that notebook without her knowing.

* * *

"Did the two of you have fun?" Kankuro asked once they set foot on the floor of the living room.

"Hn." Gaara grunted in reply.

He and Matsuri sat on the couch. Matsuri made sure to keep a short distance from Gaara since he's not used to someone being near to him that much.

"Gaara, where's Shukaku?" Matsuri replied.

"The tanuki is with me!" Temari shouted from the kitchen.

Matsuri nodded and looked down. Gaara just looked away and Kankuro found himself in an awkward situation. Looks like something happened to the two kids.

"Oi, lighten up! It's not bad having your wedding picture." Kankuro told them, giving a thumbs up.

Instead of agreeing, the two just ignored him. Kankuro then sweatdropped at the two. What happened to them back there?

The tanuki suddenly nudged its head on Gaara's foot. He looked down and picked it up. Somehow, he wanted to compare himself to the tanuki but if he did that, Kankuro would probably tease him and say they look a lot like each other.

He placed the tanuki in between them and instantly it chewed the hem of Matsuri's clothes. Matsuri jumped in surprise and looked at her side to see Shukaku.

The more she looks in its eyes, the more she was reminded of how disgusting she was.

The tanuki whimpered, seeing its master shed a tear. Gaara and Kankuro were surprised but didn't say anything to her. Matsuri stood from the couch and went upstairs to Gaara's room. Once they heard the door slammed shut, Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other.

"What happened to that kid?" Kankuro asked Gaara.

Gaara just shrugged. He cannot tell him about what he read on the notebook. It's very personal for Matsuri and he wanted her to tell it to him when the right time comes.

The tanuki whimpered louder this time. It really knew if there was something wrong with Matsuri. Gaara just looked at the tanuki. It looks like it wanted to cry for its master.

* * *

Matsuri let the tears fall but she didn't cry. She would never cry for her own stupidity. It's her fault anyways.

She took off all of her clothes until she was bare naked and stood in front of the mirror. There was a red kanji "Ai" at her right back shoulder. It was made by Gaara before. When the war ended, she wanted a remembrance from him just in case she never came back so Gaara forced the sand to make a tattoo on that part.

He told her that it means "the woman who loved the demon first".

That's right. She loved him. She loved him as her sensei before and now loves him as Gaara. She hugged her body and the tears still fell on the ground. Despite her flawless body, she found it to be disgusting that she wanted to puke.

"My body isn't worth looking at... nor touched." Matsuri whispered.

* * *

"How long will Matsuri stay at your room?" Temari asked while cleaning the dinner table.

They had already eaten and yet Matsuri haven't gone out of Gaara's room. Kankuro even got annoyed at the tanuki's whimpering that he stood up and slammed his fist on the table.

"Alright! Shut up already!" Kankuro said, pointing at the tanuki on the couch.

"It doesn't even talk, Kankuro." Temari pointed out, going to the kitchen with the dishes.

"Whatever." Kankuro mumbled, defeated by Temari.

"I'll go check on her." Gaara said as he stood up and carried the tanuki on his arms.

* * *

When he went in, he placed the tanuki on the floor and locked the door. He saw Matsuri on the floor, naked with her back facing him. He could clearly see the red kanji that he implanted on her right back shoulder.

"What are you doing, bare naked like that?" Gaara asked, staring at her with wary eyes.

"Did you read it all?" Matsuri answered back with a question.

She's clearly talking about the notebook. He sighed and went to the bed. He picked up the notebook under his pillow and gave it to her.

"I didn't read it all. All I know is that you told there that you're... a _dirtied_ woman." Gaara answered her question, still staring at her.

"T-Thank you."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"About that... I just remembered what happened at the daimyo's palace and I wanted to look at myself in the mirror. I really **despised** looking at mirrors sometimes."

"Why is that?"

"I always remember my bad experience there when I look at mirrors. I got curious this time so I stood naked in front of the mirror. Then... I felt... _disgusted_."

Gaara tried to look away but he found he couldn't. Her hair was covering some of her body parts but over-all, Gaara found her body to be perfect.

"I'm more disgusting than you." Gaara stated.

Matsuri stared at him with tear stains at her cheeks. Gaara just stared at her with his usual calm and stoic expression.

"I killed people for pleasure. I felt blood on my body. I see them dying because of me. But, what makes me more disgusting is that I don't feel pain. No one hurts me. I am spotless and yet my heart is already bruised." he added then continued. "You shouldn't catch all the blame. If you're that disgusting then that makes me too. We're gonna be married so we have to do things together."

Matsuri felt the tanuki lick her hand. Gaara smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You're not alone, Matsuri." he told her.

She picked up the notebook and hugged it. For all those three years, she spent her life at her large bedroom with nothing but Shukaku and the yellow notebook as her friends.

"Do you want me... to tell you a clue?" she asked.

"Go on." he urged.

"The daimyo's older brother and some of my marriage candidates... they... _touched_ me in a **_different_** way. Good thing that I am still a virgin." she said.

Then, there was silence. All they could feel was the cold wind due to the window being open, sending the curtains flying. Gaara clenched his fists. How dare they touch her in that way?!

"Now, you must probably think of me as disgusting-" she trailed off but was cut off by Gaara's fingers intertwining on her fingers.

"You can never be one. Your body might be already dirty but you can never be disgusting. You're still... pure." he assured her.

She tried to take away her fingers from him but he's gripping her hand now too tightly.

"I'll make sure you feel loved. I can't promise that you won't cry but I'll never make you feel ugly anymore." he promised to her.

Matsuri finally cried and hugged him. He was taken aback by that. No one touched him like that but instead of sending her away, he just hugged back.

"Matsuri, let's go on a date this Friday." Gaara suggested.

He felt Matsuri nod and she let him go. She held her pinky to him and waited. He also held out his in a manner like her and intertwined their pinky's together.

"Do you really promise to me back then?"

"I promise, Matsuri."

Then he kissed her forehead to assure her of good things that awaits her. Her past wasn't important now. At least he had a clue.

A clue enough for him to make the pieces fit together.

* * *

Man, that was fun! thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites, and etc.!

Maybe you should suggest what kind of date Gaara and Matsuri will have for Friday... well in the story the next chapter is Thursday~~ (The party was held on Monday remember?!)

Also the poem and short story was made by me okay?!

uchikake- wedding kimono (for those who are wondering)

Now, what will happen tomorrow?!

Will Gaara read the Icha Icha paradise? LOL

Will Naruto and his friends disturb their date or teach Gaara more about sex?

just wait for it

for now, please review~

ciao~


	4. Kissing Leads To Something

hey guys!

Thanks to for the reviews especially for the suggestion of Matsuri and Gaara's date

And now here's Gaara-kun for the interview

indoorotaku: hello, Gaara-kun

Gaara: hello.

indoorotaku: are you enjoying the fic so far?

Gaara: I'm really enjoying it. But, I really want to know if I'm gonna read the Icha Icha Paradise.

indoorotaku: Well, what do you know?! He's also thinking the same as me. For no further delay, please announce the disclaimer.

Gaara: indoorotaku does not own Naruto and the other anime included... it's not a crossover either.

indoorotaku: thank you, Gaara-kun!

ciao~

* * *

Gaara only slept for three hours and went out to make his daily rounds at the village. Wearing his usual maroon outfit, he went out silently through the window.

Once he's out, he used the sand as an object for him to stand on. After making his daily rounds, he stood on the roof of a house nearby. With the Icha Icha Paradise book on his pocket, he silently sat on the roof and picked the book from his pocket.

He then opened the book to the first page and read it silently. While reading, he found the writings on the book well done but there are some terms on the book that he didn't quite understand.

First, why do the lady in the story blushes when the man whispers to her ear using his husky voice? There's no point in even blushing a bit.

Second, why does the two main couple have sex to show their love for each other? Aren't holding hands, kissing or any romantic stuff enough to show love?

Lastly, does it really pleasure a woman if a man's organ was thrust into her organ for so many times in different sex positions? Sure. They say, it hurts at first but fun the next.

How can it not hurt the woman for doing those repeatedly with different guys?!

Gaara just continued to read despite lacking knowledge on the field of sex. While reading, he recognized a chakra signature beside him.

"Kakashi." he said eyes still on the book.

"Yo, Gaara-kun." Kakashi greeted him.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

"I'm just having my rest here. I went on a mission from the Land of Tea together with Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru." Kakashi explained.

_"So that explains why Shikamaru visited Temari..."_ Gaara thought.

Kakashi then noticed the book on his hands so he asked, "Did Naruto gave that to you?"

Gaara just nodded, still busy reading the confusing book. Kakashi noticed he was confused and sighed. It's no wonder kids do not like to read adult novels.

"Do you want help or something?" he suggested to the young Kazekage.

"I just… don't get this book." Gaara finally said, looking at him then handing the book.

"Hmm… it's my favorite book and I understand it perfectly well." Kakashi told him, eyeing the book.

"Then, will you explain those things to me?" Gaara asked him, hoping he'd say yes.

"Of course." Kakashi agreed but he was back again to his unemotional façade. "But, make sure that you can control your feelings while I show it to you."

Gaara nodded. He was eager to learn about these things even if it meant doing them as practice.

* * *

Kakashi urged Gaara to go inside his apartment room and sit on the cushion. Once Gaara did so, Kakashi turned on the the TV and DVD player. He inserted a disc inside and the video started playing. He turned out the lights and locked the door outside, leaving Gaara alone to watch.

Gaara didn't mind being left alone. After all, Kakashi might explain things to him after watching it. Gaara then turned his attention to the TV.

The show's title is "Kao No Nai Tsuki" or in other words, "Moonlight Lady".

He watched the show as the priestess have sex with the man named "Koichi Hayama".

_"Hayama. Hayama."_ the priestess moaned over and over again.

_"Don't call me Hayama. Call me Koichi."_ the man said as he thrust into her again and again.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. The show is getting boring to him but it also explains what he had read on the book.

_"Ahh! Mmm... A-ahh! Koichi! Koichi! More!"_ the woman pleaded.

Gaara sighed. The sex scenes are boring and it doesn't give him excitements at all. What should he do while watching it?

_"Maybe I should imagine Matsuri and I doing that..."_ he thought.

And so does his imagination works now. He imagines him on top of Matsuri, naked and sweating. Matsuri was under him, writhing and panting really hard.

Gaara's fingers lingered on her lips and he leaned down to kiss it. At first it was just a gentle kiss but it got deeper. Matsuri made a throaty moan and she opened her mouth so that she could feel Gaara's tongue. Their tongues made a passionate battle then Gaara ended the kiss.

He brushed his lips to her jawline then to the crook of her neck. Matsuri clung into his back so that he could sink his teeth onto her skin deeper. Gaara licked and sucked at her flesh and produced a hickey on it.

He then went down to lick her breasts. Matsuri's eyes widened. He's really gonna lick her small breats.

_"G-Gaara, don't!"_ she pleaded but Gaara circled his tongue around the nipple which made Matsuri arched her back in response.

Gaara looked up and smirked at her. Her eyelids were slightly drooping and her cheeks are blushing mad red. Her chest was heaving up and down, her lips were swollen and breathy moans escaped her mouth.

_"Stop teasing me, Gaara..."_ she panted hard.

His smirk grew wider and he touched his forehead with hers.

_"Eager aren't we?"_ he whispered to her face and she just squirmed.

He chuckled then propped on his elbows for support. Then he-

Gaara was pulled out of his imagination when Kakashi opened the lights and turned off the TV. He looked up to see him smiling at him.

"Well, did you learned something new already Gaara-kun?" Kakashi asked, putting out the disc from the DVD player.

Gaara nodded and blushed. It's not true. It's all his imagination. He didn't had sex with Matsuri. Those perverted scenes are not real.

"So you're done imagining a lady with you on the bed?" Kakashi asked.

Gaara nodded. Kakashi just sighed and turned to him.

"Then you have already done the apodyopsis." Kakashi told him.

"Apodyopsis?" Gaara asked, wondering if it's some jutsu or something.

"It's the act of mentally undressing someone. It can be an act of mentally fucking someone." Kakashi explained then added, "But do not always do that. It can turn you into an actual pervert."

Gaara nodded again, understanding Kakashi's words.

"You better go. You have to make your daily rounds as the Kazekage, Gaara-kun." Kakashi informed him.

Gaara stood up and thanked Kakashi. He then opened the window and went out through it. Once he left, Kakashi sighed. Kids really are eager to learn about sex.

Well, Gaara's situation is an exception since he's getting married next week.

* * *

Gaara came back in the Kazekage condo unit in the morning. He saw Kankuro sitting on the floor, watching TV. Matsuri- clad in her black T-shirt and shorts was sleeping on the couch.

"Oh Gaara, good timing!" Temari said from the kitchen.

He turned to see her untying the apron on her body and preparing the other utensils.

"Wake Matsuri up. We're going to eat." Temari said.

Kankuro turned off the TV and went to the dining room. Gaara knelt down and shook Matsuri gently. Matsuri slowly opened her eyes only to find them staring straight at jade orbs.

Matsuri blushed and her eyes widened. Because of this, Gaara touched her forehead which made Matsuri blush more.

"Are you sick or something?" Gaara asked.

Matsuri just shook her head and sat up; making Gaara's hand fell from her forehead. She stretched for a second then went to the dining room to join the others. Gaara also did the same.

Once they had all sat down, they thanked God for the food and started to eat. While eating, Gaara couldn't help but notice how Matsuri's lips are puckered a little to blow the hot stuff on her spoon. Matsuri then ate the hot stuff but a drop of porridge slid down her mouth to her chin which she wiped off using the table napkin.

Temari was about to eat again when he noticed Gaara's mouth gaping a little and his eyes staring at Matsuri. She kicked Kankuro's foot which made him yelp a little in pain. He glared at her for a second but he noticed her looking at Gaara.

He also turned to his brother whose expression was like he was raping Matsuri or something. He then whispered something to his ear.

"Stop staring at the kid like you're going to rape her in front of us." Kankuro whispered.

Gaara blushed then started chugging down the porridge in his bowl. He then stood up and left like nothing happened.

Temari and Kankuro just looked at each other, confused at their brother's sudden behavior. Matsuri paid no attention and just ate the porridge. She didn't seem to notice the behavior of the siblings.

Well, whatever.

* * *

Gaara and Kankuro sat on the couch, watching some TV show when Temari appeared then left her fan on the side then was about to go when Kankuro spoke.

"Where are you going?" Kankuro asked.

"Date with Shikamaru. What else?" Temari said.

"Meh, whatever. Just do what you want." Kankuro said, urging her to go.

Temari went out and slammed the door. Once she's out of earshot, Kankuro grinned at Gaara who was bored watching TV.

Gaara turned to his brother then to the TV then sighed. Kankuro just wanted to discuss things about girls again.

"Is it about Matsuri again?" Gaara asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yup. Your behavior earlier is something different. Tell me, are you planning to take her to the next level?" Kankuro said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Besides, Matsuri told us while eating that you're going on a date with her tomorrow. Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna... show her some romantic moves yet? Your relationship is getting boring."

Gaara's non-existent brow twitched slightly. What does Kankuro know about boring when he doesn't even know what they do behind closed doors?!

"So what if we don't have those romantic moves? You never know what we do behind your back." Gaara said as he stood up and went to the kitchen.

Kankuro's jaw dropped at what he said. Behind your back, huh? So that would mean... no, they won't do it before the wedding.

"Kankuro-sama, where's Gaara?" Matsuri asked, dressed now in her kimono outfit.

"In the kitchen." he answered then asked, "You going out somewhere?"

Matsuri nodded to him then went out. Once she was out, Gaara returned from the kitchen holding a tray of Temari's cookies with the tanuki on his shoulder.

"Where is she going?" Gaara asked.

"Dunno. Girls' day out or something?" Kankuro said.

* * *

Matsuri went shopping to buy new clothes since she doesn't want to wear the expensive robes the lady daimyo gave her. She bought some long sleeved yukata, net shirts and some shorts since she only had one.

Once done, she went out of the store and saw the Konoha nins she met yesterday- except for Shikamaru because he and Temari had a date.

"Oi teme, that onigiri is mine!" Naruto shouted.

"I got it first." Sasuke answered back.

"It's mine."

"I already took a bite on it, dobe."

"What?!"

"Dobe"

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

The crowd started looking at them. How come the Hokage pick fights with another Konoha ninja?! The others would think of it as immature but there are some who find it fun. Sakura tried to stop them from fighting and Hinata was pulling Naruto back from punching Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes at them in annoyance. This is the reason why Kakashi should be here. When she looked back, she saw Matsuri again holding a paper bag in her hands.

"Hey, you're Gaara's fiancee right?!" she said which made Naruto and Sasuke stop from glaring.

They all turned to see her staring at them. Is she there for a long time?!

"How long have you been there?" Naruto asked, now wearing his orange suit with the short sleeved Hokage robes.

"Just a while ago, Hokage-sama." Matsuri answered.

"Oh you don't have to call me Hokage-sama. We have already known each other before." Naruto informed with a dismissive hand.

"Is that so, Naruto-san?"

"Yes. Aren't you on a date with Gaara?"

"D-Date?! But..."

"Naruto, don't say such things when you know that they don't even date!" Sakura said, glaring at the blonde idiot.

"My bad. So how is it going with Gaara?" he asked again.

Matsuri hesitated to answer. The crowd started looking at them. There are others who started listening and whispering about their talk.

Sasuke and Naruto noticed her hesitation and knew that the crowd is already listening to them. There were others who started taking pictures or videos about the conversation. They sent each other a meaningful glance then turned to the brunette.

"Let's go somewhere. I don't like standing." Naruto suggested.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Then, they all flew off to find a more private place.

* * *

Good thing that they found an empty training ground at the village. Once they made sure that no one was there, they instantly settled themselves on the ground.

"So, the answer to my question..." Naruto said.

"Oh, about that... w-we have a date tomorrow." Matsuri told him.

"What kind of date?" Sakura asked, wanting to know more about the details.

"I don't know. He just told me that we have a date."

"That would mean Gaara doesn't know what kind of date you would like."

"Why, Sakura-san? What kind of date do you and Uchiha-san have?"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other then Sakura blushed while Sasuke just looked away. They look like a sweet couple, Matsuri thought.

"We date when we're not busy. Basically we have dates like going to each other's houses or going to the mall and having fun." Sakura answered, still blushing.

"What about Naruto-san and Hinata-san?" Matsuri turned to the married couple.

"Er, maybe you should ask No Brows about that. I told him about our dates yesterday." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head while Hinata looked down and blushed.

"Is that so? I wish Gaara and I would have a real date this time." Matsuri muttered.

"Why? You never had a date with Gaara before?" Sakura asked.

"It's not like that. We had a date before but it doesn't look like a date. It was New Year that time and Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama left us to go around the stalls. Since I left my wallet, Gaara decided to treat me. I was happy that time that we can finally have a date but..." Matsuri trailed off.

"But?" they all asked.

"It was ruined by his fangirls who ran into us and kept crushing him. We escaped but Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama came back and then we went home already." Matsuri finished, trying to place a smile on her face as she remembered that cruel day.

"Did you have other failed dates aside from those?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. The one at the playground." Matsuri answered.

"Playground?! Why would Gaara date her at the playground?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Naruto, it's the meeting place." Hinata answered for him to understand.

"Since no one was at the playground, I sat on the swing and waited. I still waited even though two hours had already passed. Then came night and there are men who kept on flirting with me. Good thing Kankuro-sama was there. He saved me and told me to go home since Gaara is not coming." Matsuri added, looking down.

_"Ouch."_ they all thought.

Aside from Gaara's fangirls, he ditched her once on their date. It must be hard on her part since she waited for that day but Gaara maybe had some complications regarding his Kazekage duties. Who knows?! Maybe the elders did something that made him not go to the meeting place.

"Let's just go to another topic, kay? Now, did you and Gaara had some romantic moments together?" Naruto said, making sure to break the silent atmosphere.

"He bit my finger once when I got a wound." Matsuri answered.

"How sweet." Sakura squealed while Hinata just nodded in agreement.

Naruto and Sasuke just narrowed their eyes. Girls and their love thoughts.

"He still trained me even though he has Kazekage duties. I really like him the first time I met him and now I loved him but he doesn't feel the same way." Matsuri continued.

"But Gaara's trying to make sure you feel loved. That's why he talked with us about having a date with you." Naruto informed her.

"All you need is patience, Matsuri-san. He'll love you eventually." Hinata assured her.

"Of course he learned from the romantic master." Naruto pumped his fist to the air.

"Pervert. Just like that Sage." Sasuke muttered and Naruto's ears twitched when he heard that.

"What, teme?! I'm not a pervert!" Naruto shouted at him.

"RASENSHURIKEN!"

"Wait! You shouldn't-" Matsuri intervened by jumping in front of Sasuke who was charging at Naruto with his chidori.

Good thing the rasenshuriken slipped and it was thrown to her side along with the chidori. But, Matsuri cracked her knuckles and glared at Naruto then at Sasuke. The girls got confused at her sudden behavior and worried at the boys.

Hinata then saw Matsuri's hair which was now cut in different angles. Looks like it's her husband doom.

Five minutes later, Matsuri left them with a black eye and bruised marks on Naruto and Sasuke's faces. She really was pissed.

* * *

Matsuri walked lamely to the Kazekage Tower. The people made sure to stay away from her with her dark aura emitting very badly.

Matsuri really was furious. Because of the high charge of the rasenshuriken and the chidori, the wind was forced to move them away from her sending wind blades that cut her hair. And because of that, she beat the shit out of the two boys to release her anger.

_"Why does the wind have to always save me anyways?"_ she mentally asked herself.

Ever since training with the lady daimyo- who was a ninja before, she bestowed upon Matsuri the will of the wind. Because of that, the wind will always protect her and render her spotless.

Well, the only thing that will hurt her is Gaara's sand. At least she can still feel pain but she doubts that Gaara will hurt her with his sand.

_"Maybe I should train with Temari regarding about using wind since I can use wind in a long distance now."_ Matsuri made a mental note to herself.

* * *

Once she walked in the Kazekage condo unit, Gaara and Kankuro looked up to see her hair cut in different angles. She was also emitting a dark aura which Gaara and Kankuro didn't seem to be fazed about.

"Why is your hair like that, kid?" Kankuro asked.

Matsuri was about to step on the stairs when she heard his question. She turned to him and glared with her darkened expression.

"Ask that again and I'll kill you." Matsuri said grimly and went upstairs.

Kankuro was speechless for a minute there. How did Matsuri become scary like that?! Did something happened?

Gaara just stared at her retreating form while the tanuki tried to hide itself at the back of Gaara's neck.

They'll talk later.

* * *

Matsuri locked the door and went to the mirror stand. Since her hair is cut on various angles, she'll just have to cut it.

_"I don't want to cut it. I promised her that I will keep it long."_ she thought as she cut her hair.

Some of her hazel strands fell on the floor. Now, her hair is past her shoulders but not that long anymore. It's because of the wind blades which, for once in her life, she wanted to strangle though she cannot strangle the wind itself.

She swept the hazel strands on the floor then placed it in the trash can. She then changed her outfit to her long sleeved black shirt and black mid-thigh shorts. She went out of the room and walked in the living room to see Gaara strangling Kankuro with his sand.

"Uhh... what are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, it's you! Hurry up and save me from your boyfriend will ya?" Kankuro told her.

Matsuri blushed and was about to stop Gaara when the sand instantly fell on the floor. He immediately went upstairs and slammed the door shut.

_"Did he just... avoid me?" _she asked herself.

Kankuro just brushed the sand on his clothes and went back to lie on the couch. Matsuri turned to the clock and saw that it was 11:30 am already.

She went to the kitchen and brought out the food that Temari left for them. She then heats it up and waited for it to boil.

While waiting, she sat on a chair and dropped her head on the table. She was about to close her eyes when she saw an eye staring at her.

She jumped at her seat then turned to see Gaara leaning on the doorway, his hand holding his eye. He was also staring at her the same way the eye did.

"Is there... something wrong?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Instead of answering, he just stared at her as if he was curious about something. Since he's not answering, Matsuri stood up and turned off the stove since the soup has already boiled.

She put out some bowls from the cabinet and started to put some soup in it. While doing so, she can still feel Gaara's gaze on her which makes her feel... a little bit weird.

"Gaara-"

"You have _changed_."

Matsuri already knew what Gaara had said. He already felt it from the night of the party up until now. He just didn't bring up the subject in order to continue observing her.

"Naruto hid the Third Eye very well from you. Naruto made sure to use his rasenshuriken to you so that he could see the power of your wind." Gaara added to his statement before.

"What did he found out?" Matsuri asked to him.

"He found out that the wind protects you but it can also hurt you." he answered then added, "If you started panicking or losing control of the wind, it may be your end."

There was silence after that. They just stared at each other for a while, the bowl on her hand while the service spoon was held in air. Matsuri then dropped the service spoon on the floor and the bowl was caught by Gaara's sand in time, placing it on the table. Matsuri vanished into thin air and Gaara knew that she was just nearby.

"Because wind is everywhere, you managed to turn yourself into one." Gaara observed.

"You're right about that. In fact, I **_am_** the wind itself." Matsuri mused which made Gaara smirk a little.

"The lady daimyo sure taught you something as well." Gaara stated then his smirk grew wider. "But, my sand can still hurt you."

His sand started to fumble something in the wind like a snake groping the leg of its human prey. Then, the wind started changing its form from a simple wind to Matsuri herself.

Matsuri tried to wriggle herself out of Gaara's sand though she knew it was useless. His sand is more powerful than her wind. Besides, she cannot change into a wind now because of his Third Eye.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Matsuri." he warned her.

"I already knew that. I'm just testing you." she told him, still struggling from the sand.

He finally let Matsuri go and instantly she found herself falling on the floor. Good thing that Gaara was there to catch her before her fall. It seems that transforming into a wind requires a lot of chakra for Matsuri.

He carried her bridal style then went upstairs. Once they have reached the room, he laid her on the bed. He kissed her forehead then left her there to rest.

* * *

"Are you sure about that?" Kankuro asked, already finished with his food.

Gaara nodded. It seems that Matsuri can now use wind in a long distance and all. She's also powerful than Temari but she cannot control the wind very well.

"If that's the case, you should probably train her again. Bring Temari with you since she's a wind user." Kankuro gave an advise to him.

"Yeah but I don't know if Matsuri still uses her jouhyou." Gaara told him.

"Hmm... it has to do with something that can wield wind aside from Temari's fan." Kankuro said, thinking of weapons Matsuri is probably using.

"Let's talk about it later. I need to discuss something with you."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"How do people kiss anyway?"

The question caught Kankuro off guard. Did he just ask that to him? He looked at his brother with wary eyes. He's not indicating signs that he's not serious nor joking either. It's just that his expression is... blank.

"Did you hear what you just asked me?" Kankuro asked then Gaara nodded.

Kankuro sighed. Gaara really has a long way to go when it comes to these things.

"I don't know how to explain it. Besides, you just have to follow your instincts about those things." Kankuro responded.

"Hn."

Gaara doesn't get Kankuro's response but he knew that he'll learn it in the near future. He'll just have to wait for it.

"I'll just bring Matsuri her food upstairs." Gaara said as he stood up then placed a glass of water, bowl of rice, bowl of soup and plate of fish on a food tray. He then brought up the tray and left Kankuro to work on the dishes.

* * *

Gaara closed the door using his foot then placed the tray on the table. He also got a little bread on his other hand for Shukaku. Shukaku came on his foot and he immediately toss the bread on his direction.

He then went to the bed to see Matsuri still laying there but looking out the window. It's like she's having some thinking about earlier.

The bed creaked a little when he sat on the edge of it. Matsuri still looked outside the window but he take in her features. Her now shorter hair was sprawled on the pillow but she still looked tired from using her chakra to be the wind itself.

"How are you?" he asked then she slowly looked at him.

"I'm fine." she smiled then he smiled back.

"You need to eat. You haven't eaten proper food since last night."

"I'm not hungry yet."

"Now, you need to eat or else."

"Or else, what?"

"I'll use my sand on you."

"You won't."

"I will."

"You won't. I know it."

Matsuri sat up then placed her palms on both sides of Gaara's face and stroked his cheeks with her thumb. She then inched her face closer to him. Then closer and closer until their faces were an inch apart.

Gaara could feel her breathing. She leaned her head to his so he did the same. He was about to kiss her when Matsuri moved her hands to his waist, hugging him. She was nuzzling her face on his shoulder.

So much for a kiss.

"You really thought I was going to kiss you, Gaara." Matsuri giggled, remembering the way his face leaned close to hers.

"You're the one who wanted to kiss me in that second." Gaara pointed out, twirling a strand of her hair on his finger.

"So what if I was?" Matsuri asked, placing a kiss on his neck then looking at him.

He knew she was playing a game. She wanted her revenge from what happened earlier. He smirked. He never loses, even to her.

"I'll kiss you." he threatened her.

"Do it." she told him.

She knew Gaara is not that experienced when it comes to amorous acts and yet she wanted to test him. Besides, this will make her an easy winner.

_"It will probably be just an ordinary peck or something."_ she thought, imagining Gaara kissing her.

Gaara captured her lips in a quick kiss. Matsuri thought that it was just a peck but Gaara suddenly deepened the kiss. This made her gasp in shock. Gaara smirked into the kiss and he used that opportunity to insert his tongue on her mouth..

Now the kiss was open mouthed. Matsuri let Gaara explore her mouth. Gaara seized her act of not battling him in this tongue war to explore her mouth more. She tasted sweet for his own liking but she tastes… addicting.

Matsuri encircled her arms on his neck to deepen the kiss more. Gaara placed his hands on her back to support her from falling. Matsuri moaned. This is too much for them for a kiss.

They let go, panting. That was her first kiss and Gaara's too. Gaara pressed his forehead on hers and panted. He never knew his animalistic urges will overcome at that moment but what's important is that Matsuri enjoyed the kiss.

Their breaths are both fanning each other's faces. Gaara could see her dazed expression. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks were blushing mad. Her mouth was a little open as if to say, _"more…"_

Gaara tried to calm himself. He wanted to do that again but Matsuri have to eat now and rest while he goes out to talk to Naruto about Matsuri's control upon the wind.

Once he had calmed down, he kissed her lips quickly then her forehead. Matsuri tightened the hold on his clothes since she felt like she's gonna fall.

"You need to eat. I'll help you up if you can't stand." he said.

Matsuri nodded then tried to stand up from the bed. Because of the kiss, her knees started to buckle as if it wanted to just lie down. Gaara saw her efforts being futile so he stood up then took the tray from the table and placed it on the bed.

"Now, eat. Don't leave any stains on the bed." he told her.

She nodded then said,"itadakimasu." After that, she ate the food on the tray, making sure not to leave stains on Gaara's bed.

After eating, Gaara took the tray on the bed and was about to stand when Matsuri held the hem of his shirt.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Gaara, will you… kiss me again like what you did before?" Matsuri raised the question all of a sudden.

Gaara knew of her feelings for him. He's starting to feel the same way on her for a little but he wishes that those feelings will grow the same as hers.

He knew the reason of her asking. He knew that the kiss before was just a test to see if he is a great kisser. He was not one and yet she enjoyed. Maybe he is one, based on her opinion. But, the kiss involved her feelings for him. He was making her feel loved and yet he had a bad feeling that he's falling for her too.

_"As long as there's no romantic feelings involved, we'll be fine."_ he said before.

If he fell in love with her, he'll find it hard to let her go. He'll want her around him and Matsuri will never find freedom unless she wanted to put up herself with him.

"I'll kiss you again- no, I'll kiss you many times starting from now on." Gaara responded then added, "Would you like one again?"

Matsuri just blushed then shook her head. One kiss is enough for one day. Gaara chuckled then stood up from the bed. He then went out and closed the door.

Matsuri sighed. She lost from him yet she won with a kiss on her lips. She looked down to see Shukaku sleeping in the basket Temari gave her.

Gaara is trying to show her that she feels loved as a fiancée and future wife to him. But, she noticed that he is starting to give importance to her just like what he does to his siblings. Well, that's fine. Even though he doesn't feel the same, at least she's important to him.

* * *

Gaara wore his usual maroon outfit and went out without the gourd strapped on his back. He walked around the village and was greeted by the people he passes by. There are even girls who tried to get his attention. Good thing, Naruto and his gang came in time so that he won't have to entertain them.

"It's been a while, Gaara." Naruto said, throwing a stone in his direction as a greeting.

As usual, the sand blocked the stone from hitting him and some of the villagers gasped in shock that the Hokage tried to hit the Kazekage. They really did not know about the two's strong friendship.

"Naruto, stop throwing stones at me. You know it won't work." Gaara told him.

"Yeah. Sure, No Brows. Where's your girlfriend by the way?" Naruto asked.

"I let her rest. She overused her chakra in using the wind." Gaara answered.

"Hmm… about that, I almost got killed by her wind." Naruto informed then added, "She seems to be reacting to our attacks. It looks like you're the one who can kill her."

"I tried my sand on her. It seems that she cannot fight my sand. She even got bruises from it." Gaara told him.

"Of course she can't! You're the powerful Kazekage remember?" Naruto reminded him.

"Uhmm… Naruto-kun." Hinata called her husband.

"Yes, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked, turning at her direction.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan and I are going shopping for a while." Hinata informed.

"Sure. I'll just follow later on." He told her.

Hinata nodded then went off with the two couple. Once they left, Naruto turned again to Gaara.

"Now, let's go somewhere quiet and talk." Naruto said with his foxy grin.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara went to a cliff where Gaara used to go by to watch the sun set or stare at the sky. Naruto sat at the edge of the cliff and Gaara sat beside him, both staring at the sky.

"What if I fall for her?" Gaara asked.

"Then let those feelings in your heart stir. You cannot force yourself to hide romantic feelings for her." Naruto said, assuring him with his grin then Gaara sighed.

"I don't want to fall for her. If I did, she will never gain her freedom. I only married her because she's important to me and I want to set her free from that place." Gaara said, remembering the day he vowed to marry her and give her freedom.

"Matsuri also wanted to gain her freedom, that's what you said earlier. Yet, she also loves you. That's hard. You are starting to have a little bit of those feelings and yet you stop yourself since she might not like the idea of being married for long." Naruto analyzed the situation Gaara was in.

"It's okay if you can't help me."

"Oh, I don't mind. Besides, there's only one answer to your problem."

"That is?"

Naruto's grin got wider but Gaara didn't seem to be troubled by it.

"Let yourself love her."

Gaara quirked up a non-existent brow, confused at what the blonde loudmouth said.

"Let myself love her?" he repeated then Naruto nodded.

"Do not let your feelings be a hindrance to the both of you. You may not be in love with her right now but you're trying to love her the same way she did with you. Open your heart to her and everything will be fine. That's what I did with Hina-chan. I may be in love before with Sakura-chan but now I view her as a friend and a memory. Hina-chan made me feel that I am Naruto Uzumaki- the man she loves until now." Naruto explained to him.

Gaara finally understood now what Naruto meant by his words. All this time, he's making sure that he will not be in love with Matsuri. He may be not in love now but he knows that he will be one day. He needs to open the closed doors of his heart so that he can love her fully.

He smiled. He finally knew now one of the secrets of romance- trust. All he needed to do was trust himself and his feelings and never hide it.

"Thank you, Naruto." Gaara thanked him.

"No problem, No Brows. Just here to help." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

Gaara and Naruto went to the mall. They spotted Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke at a merchandise store. Sakura and Hinata were both looking at a certain stand which has perfume satchels and other jewelries.

They went to them and they immediately noticed them. Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara talk about random stuff in Suna while the girls choose what necklace to buy.

"Look at this blue one, Hinata-chan." Sakura said, pointing at the blue beaded necklace with a silver spade pendant.

"This looks like Naruto's necklace." Hinata pointed the necklace beside the blue beaded one.

It really looks like Naruto's necklace and there's also another necklace like it beside that necklace.

"You should buy those two, Hinata-chan. One for Naruto and one for you. I bet it looks cute on the two of you." Sakura told her.

Hinata took the two necklaces from its spot. Sakura got herself a necklace with a cherry blossom pendant since she lost hers during their mission. They both paid for it then wore it on their necks. Hinata was the one to place the necklace on Naruto's neck. After that, she received a forehead kiss from him.

"Naruto." Gaara called him then the blonde turned to him.

"Would all of you like to come on Monday for my wedding?" Gaara asked.

They all looked at each other then nodded at him.

"We'll come. Does Matsuri need something?" Sakura asked.

"She needs some bridesmaids." Gaara informed.

"Don't worry, Gaara-san. We'll take care of everything." Hinata assured him.

"So me and Sasuke-teme will be your best men?" Naruto asked Gaara then the sand wielder nodded.

"Along with Kankuro and the others." he said.

"Others?" Naruto repeated and thought who the others are.

_"Maybe it's Shikamaru and another Sand villager."_ Naruto thought.

"I better get going. I need to take care of Matsuri." Gaara informed them.

They all bid him farewell and he went out of the mall.

* * *

Once he set foot on the living room floor, he saw Shikamaru beside Temari on the couch watching some TV show.

"Where's Kankuro?" he asked, looking around for his older brother.

"At his puppet workshop. He's gonna work again since Matsuri is upstairs." Temari said.

Gaara nodded and went upstairs to see Matsuri's condition. Once he stepped in the room and closed the door, he noticed Matsuri on the floor reading a letter. When she looked like she was finished reading the letter, she smiled and looked up to see Gaara had returned.

"You're back." she said.

"Who sent the letter?" he asked, flopping himself on the bed.

"The daimyo."

"What did he say?"

"He's going to the wedding on Monday but it will be only him and the lady daimyo."

"That's good."

Gaara doesn't want many guests in their wedding but since the council took care of everything, he just let them be. He's also glad that it's only the daimyo and his wife because he already knew what the other noblemen did to Matsuri before. Good thing that the guests in the wedding ceremony are their close friends and the others will be on the reception.

"Are you sure there are no other noblemen there aside from the daimyo?" Gaara asked, making sure that there are no other men who will gaze at Matsuri at the wedding lustfully.

"I'm perfectly sure. Besides, you're there that's why they don't want to come." Matsuri said.

Gaara just nodded and stared at the ceiling as if it's the interesting thing on earth. He still can't comprehend that he's getting married and having a real date tomorrow.

Gaara was also expecting for their date to be accomplished successfully since his dates with Matsuri is a total fail. Just remembering those dates were ruined by the council and his fangirls, Gaara can't help but feel guilty that he left Matsuri behind those times.

"What kind of date would you like to have, Matsuri?" he suddenly asked, still staring at the ceiling.

Matsuri suddenly turned to him, hugging Shukaku in her arms then letting it go. She was a little startled by his question besides Matsuri doesn't know what kind of date she would like to have for tomorrow.

"Hmm... I don't know about that. I've never been to dates before." Matsuri replied, petting Shukaku.

Then there was a knock on the door. Matsuri was about to answer when Gaara spoke.

"Temari, we won't be eating dinner for tonight." Gaara said.

"Okay." Temari replied then left.

Once Gaara knew she was out of earshot, Gaara sat down beside Matsuri on the floor.

"Why did you say that?"

"I want something from you."

He leaned close to her. Since she could feel his breath on her face, she just looked away blushing really hard. Gaara really knew how to make her feel like this.

_"The Kazekage and his charms..."_ she thought.

"Are you talking about the kiss?" she asked then he nodded.

She knew what he meant by his nod. He wanted her to be the one to kiss him now but she haven't kissed anyone before. Her first kiss is also stolen.

"I'm waiting, Matsuri." he said, slightly impatient.

_"Oh screw it all!"_ she mentally exclaimed.

She cupped his cheeks using her palms and slammed her lips on his. After that, she let go and turned her back on his.

"How's that?" she asked.

"I told you, I want a kiss not a peck." he reminded her, licking his lips.

"That's a kiss." she defended, her back facing him.

"I want more."

Confused, she turned her head to him only to find that he kissed her. He deepened the kiss again and she was reacting to the touch of his lips. Her back suddenly was glued on the floor and she found him pinning her on the floor.

They stared at each other for a while then Gaara resumed on kissing her again. This time, Matsuri's mouth suddenly opened and he knew that she's giving him an entrance. He let his mouth enter her and their tongues instantly made an eternal dance.

Matsuri wanted to melt in that moment- the feel of his tongue and his body heat. That's all she needed and Gaara has been giving them all to her.

They finally let go. Their breaths were fanning each other's faces. He wanted more and he could see that she also wanted the same. If the Ichibi was still inside his body, it will only make him do more perverted things which he does not like in the least.

"I... can't..." Gaara said to no one which made Matsuri confused.

He was clenching his fists in attempting to calm himself down. His body is not even cooperating with him and he cannot give in to its desires. If he did, he might hurt Matsuri in the process.

_"Shit. SHIT!"_ he mentally cursed himself.

As if on cue, Matsuri raised herself on her elbows and gave a quick kiss on Gaara's lips. His eyes widened a little and there was a slight blush on his face.

"If your body desires me so much, you can have me." she offered.

He can have her, that's right. He can take her here and there but it was Matsuri's past that bothers him. He doesn't want to be categorized with those men in the same section. He's different from them. He promised her that he will take care of her.

"I won't have you. Not yet, Matsuri."

"Why?"

He kissed her forehead then gently pressed their heads together.

"I'll wait until the wedding. I'll satisfy my desires after that. I will never be like them. Do you understand?"

She then nodded and hugged him. He raised her up so that she was sitting on his lap. He then heard her even breathing. He pulled her away a little to see that she was already asleep.

He should probably get his rest after all so he laid her on the bed then laid himself beside her. Once the both were covered with the white sheets, he kissed her lips again and fell asleep.

* * *

alright! sorry for late updates guys!

tomorrow is finally the date day so a preview first:

"You look strange when you look at me like that"

"What do you mean?"

Then in one swift move, he sealed his lips upon hers.

KYAAA~~~ i'm excited

also my inspiration for this would be the song: Still Into You by Paramore

and FYI, the author is not fond of ecchi/hentai anime okay?! the main reason why i used Moonlight Lady because the man named "Koichi Hayama" has the same seiyuu as Gaara's (that's true fans, I even watched the whole hentai anime just to know if it's true)

please review...

ciao~


	5. A Memory To Remember

hey guys I'm back!

sorry for late updates since I am a good student

and guess what? It's the date day

anyways, thanks for the reviews of **Jessy A**, **Windninja1000**, **xXAfterAllXx** and **celloplayer**

for guest readers, please include a name so that you'll also be mentioned

My reply for the reviewers: I really appreciate your comments and suggestions regarding the fic and it didn't let me down. However, celloplayer-san's request about Shukaku inside Gaara again cannot be done (I'm really sorry!) because I want to portray Gaara here as just a Kazekage. If you want, I can make an inner Gaara which has the same attitude with his perverted Ichibi before.

okay that's all!

now is chapter 5!

ciao

* * *

Matsuri had a dream. Well, it's sort of a between a beautiful dream and a nightmare- the dream where Gaara's hands wandered all over her body. The dream where...

She opened her eyes which were wide in shock. Gaara was still on the bed, staring at her with his usual stoic expression. What should she do?! Maybe she woke him up all of a sudden. Then, she turned her attention to the clock and noticed it was three in the afternoon.

"What did you dream about?" he asked, curious as to why she was sweating and moving like she was irritated or something.

"I dreamt about… you." Matsuri whispered, slightly afraid of what his reaction will be.

"What did I do in your dream?" he asked, slightly curious.

"You were… were… er…" she blushed and stuttered. How could she explain that in her dream, he was touching her on the private places of her body?

"Don't tell me that you're getting killed by me?" he said, unbelieving that Matsuri would have those kind of nightmares.

"It's not like that!" she told him then hesitantly added, "In my dream, you were trying to save me from someone I don't know."

Afterwards, Gaara just stared right through her eyes. He wanted to know if she's lying but he found she wasn't. Instead, he somewhat saw a little fear in her eyes. He was suddenly reminded of the past.

Before, Matsuri's eyes would constantly flick in fear when she sees a weapon. It only took her a few words from him to know that weapons can also protect you and the others you love the most.

"Don't worry about things too much." he told her then kissed her forehead to comfort her.

Matsuri nod and stared at him. For once, she wanted to stay on that bed forever beside him- staring at his jade orbs. Those jade orbs of an innocent child who was betrayed before but was now fighting for his family and friends. Somehow, she sees inside him the woman she was inside the daimyo's palace.

The woman who desperately wanted to go home for her own safety. The woman who always covered herself with long clothes to hide the body those perverted men wanted from her.

Now, she's having a new start. She won't let herself be plagued by those nightmares anymore.

"Why haven't you left the bed yet?" she asked him.

"Do you want me to leave?" he retorted with a question.

"It's not like that." She told him then added, "You haven't answered my question yet!"

"I want my answers first." He simply told her and she sighed.

"Well, whenever I wake up, your side is already empty and now, you're still here." She explained.

"You're not used to me being here when you woke up." He clarified and she nodded.

"Hmm… maybe I should have left already." He recommended himself as he sat up and was about to leave when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his chest.

"I didn't tell you to leave." She whispered and hugged him more tightly.

It's true that he never stays on bed with her. But, this time's an exception. Since she's having nightmares, Gaara decided to stay beside her and comfort her until she got better.

"Please stay." She pleaded, leaving a kiss on his shoulder which he easily smirked at.

_"She probably wanted a kiss again."_ He thought as he started to ponder plans on how to steal a kiss from her again.

Ever since their first kiss, Gaara felt that he wanted to kiss her over and over again. He didn't care if he would lose his breathing and suffocate. As long as he steals a kiss from her, he can be satisfied.

_"Oh just kiss her dammit!"_ his inner self complained.

"If you want me to stay, do something."

"Like what?"

He removed her arms from his chest and faced her with a grin playing on his lips. She fully knew well what the grin means. He has another plan in mind.

"Say, "please stay, Gaara-sensei."" He instructed her.

She really blushed mad. He wanted to make fun of her- that's clear in his eyes. He wanted to see her really embarrassed and flustered to the core.

She faked a cough and composed herself. She wouldn't stutter and flush in front of his grinning face.

"Please stay, Gaara-sensei." She simply told him with her blank emotions.

"I need emotions, Matsuri." He informed her.

"But-"

"No buts. Do it again."

She sighed. This whole pleasing thing really makes her uncomfortable around him.

"Please stay, Gaara-sensei." She said, making sure that she looked pitiful in his eyes.

She pouted a little and blushed to add for the effects of pleasing him. He _was_ about to give in when he felt her shifting a little towards him.

He knew full well what she is trying to hypnotize him with her onyx orbs. If only she knew how those eyes always see right through him… oh, only if she knew what she does is torture to him.

He then leaned quickly and kissed her lips. After that, he just vanished into thin air through his sand.

Matsuri blinked her eyes. She was dumbfounded at that moment. Gaara suddenly disappeared after stealing another kiss.

She placed both of her hands on her mouth to prevent herself in screaming due to extreme embarrassment. Blood rushed in from her neck to her face up to her ears.

Gaara stole a kiss from her!

A KISS!

"KYAA!" she screamed which were muffled by her own hands.

She can't help it as butterflies in her stomach started to flip and flap away. She almost felt like a high school girl running around the campus when her silly crush accepted her confession.

* * *

"Are you sure the guy you're saying is Gaara?" Sari asked, still disbelieving that the one who stole Matsuri's kiss this morning is their Kazekage.

Matsuri nodded. She's really sure that Gaara stole her kiss and left all of a sudden. Now, she went to Sari's house after breakfast to confine to her.

"You know, I don't really know what games you two plays. First, all of these acts are pretense now your feelings and his feelings are in line. Seriously, are the two of you falling for each other?" Sari asked, muttering how complicated the two were.

"I'm still falling for him but I don't know about him. He… makes me feel like he's also doing the same." Matsuri spoke to her.

"You know what that means?" Sari asked while Matsuri just shook her head.

Sari sighed. If only the young Kazekage is not too stubborn then they would live happily ever after.

"Gaara-sama is already attracted to you." Sari stated then added, "But, it doesn't mean that he's in love with you. He is somewhat attracted to you in a way that he wanted to stay beside you."

"Does that mean that there's a chance for him to be in love with me?" Matsuri asked, hoping that this attraction will be the answer to her problems.

"Yep. Definitely." Sari nodded and Matsuri smiled.

He's starting to feel something for her. He's finally attracted to her. But, it will definitely turn out bad for the both of them.

She promised herself that after their marriage, she will be his wife and divorce him later on. That would be hard on her part since she's in love with him and she also wanted him to do the same.

How cruel fate was. She doesn't want to only be called his wife out of marriage. She wanted to be treated as a loved one as well.

"But, that's pointless. After marriage, I'll be staying by his side then we'll divorce afterwards." Matsuri uttered.

"So? That doesn't hinder the two of you to be in love. I told you, Gaara-sama is the only one who can give you freedom." Sari told her, knowing that Matsuri's hope is going to wither back there.

"Freedom is a big word for a chained girl like me." Matsuri whispered to Sari and herself.

Sari identified what Matsuri is talking about. That old geezer- who knew nothing but haunt Matsuri even in her dreams, is seriously gonna pay for all of this mess. She's gonna make sure that he pays double for it.

"You'll get your revenge soon. Just wait and he's gonna pay." Sari promised to her best friend.

No one dares to do that to her friend and Sari will make sure that the old geezer will have a taste of what he pays for.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Sari's bedroom door. She opened it and saw Temari and Yukata.

"I believe girls need some alone time together." Temari stated, stepping in the room.

Yukata placed the foods and drinks they brought on the table and Matsuri immediately realized that they were all looking at each other.

"Alright, girls. Time to spill some beans." Yukata said, grinning at them.

Matsuri sighed. They really never changed at all.

* * *

Gaara and Kankuro had a meeting with the council about the wedding. It said that the wedding will be held at the shrine where their old man and mother were married before. After that, the reception will take place inside the Kazekage Tower- basically at the garden since it has a large landscape for the guests.

Gaara looked at the long list of guests. He didn't know that some of the Wind daimyo's family members were included in the list. It was composed of him, the Lady Daimyo, the personal assistant of the couple and lastly, the daimyo's older brother and sister-in-law.

He frowned slightly. Matsuri told him that it's only the daimyo and his wife- he didn't mind about the personal assistant though. But, the daimyo's brother and sister-in-law are out of the question.

"What is it, Kazekage-sama?" one of the councilmen asked him.

"Why are the daimyo's brother and sister-in-law included on the list?" Gaara asked, still frowning slightly.

"The daimyo's brother- Kaze no Hideo and his wife- Kaze no Aiko wanted to see their niece since they didn't went on her birthday." Ebizo said and Gaara sighed.

He knew that that would be their excuse but it will be bad. Matsuri really expected that she won't see that man and he didn't prevent him from coming.

_"Curse him."_ He thought angrily.

* * *

After the meeting, Gaara went back to his office to calm himself. He cannot tell anyone from the council of what he thinks about that man or else they would know about Matsuri's secret.

Once he had sat down on his chair, he folded his palms and placed his chin on it. He needed to think fast about Matsuri's situation.

"Gaara, something wrong?" Kankuro asked, taking note of his brother's angry expression.

"It's the daimyo's brother. That is what is wrong." Gaara said.

"What about Matsuri's uncle? Do you have a grudge on him or something?"

"It's not like that. Matsuri is… uncomfortable around him."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes. What did Gaara meant by uncomfortable? Is there some sort of conflict between Matsuri and him or something?

"What do you mean, Gaara?" Kankuro asked, still confused.

"Kaze no Hideo is one of the men who abused Matsuri before. Didn't Temari already tell you last night after Shikamaru went home?" Gaara pronounced to him.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_After making sure that Matsuri had fallen asleep- thanks to the drink Temari gave to her before Gaara went home, Gaara stood up from the bed and went out to talk with his older siblings._

_Once they are all gathered at the living room, Gaara started to speak about the reason of the gathering._

_"Have you all gathered information about Kaze no Hideo?" he asked them._

_Temari brought out a paper containing the details about Kaze no Hideo. It says there that he's married with Kaze no Aiko but they don't live together. Their son is living with the mother and the daimyo's brother has countless concubines- both young and old up to 30 years._

_"Based on the information I got from Sari, there are rumors that he sometimes molest young girls who are inside the palace. Main reason why there are others who escape there." Kankuro said._

_"Is there a chance that Hideo will go to the wedding?" Gaara asked the two._

_"Yes. But, it's not on the ceremony. It's on the reception." Temari said, slightly annoyed at the fact that that man will show his face in front of Matsuri._

_"Temari and Kankuro, consider this as a mission. You two will prevent Hideo from doing something to Matsuri. Make sure to draw his attention elsewhere. I won't let Matsuri separate from me." Gaara announced and the two nodded._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot about that." Kankuro apologized, rubbing the back of his head and Gaara just sighed.

"When will they come?" Gaara inquired.

"The daimyo and his wife will go the day before the wedding while Hideo and his wife will go on the wedding day itself."Kankuro informed him.

"That's good. Since it's the reception, many guests will arrive and Matsuri will have no time to engage herself in a conversation with the daimyo." Gaara stated, looking out the window.

"What if she stumbled upon Hideo or Aiko?" Kankuro asked just in case everything didn't go according to what he planned.

"I'll handle it." Gaara told him.

"Sure, you will." Kankuro muttered and went out of his office.

Gaara then stared at the wedding picture they had a day ago. Matsuri had that beautiful smile on her face and a little blush was on her cheeks.

He clenched his fists tightly. He would do anything for that smile to be in contact with her face- even if it means killing someone for good.

* * *

"You're dating Kankuro?!" Yukata, Temari and Matsuri exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yup." Sari nodded, blushing at what her friends just said.

"What do you see in that idiot anyway?" Temari asked, still can't believe that Sari is dating her brother.

"Well… Kankuro is a gentleman and… and… I don't know. I just felt it." Yukata said shyly.

"Whatever. How about you, Yukata? Any man in mind?" Temari turned to the said girl.

"Sorry, girls. Boys are way out of my list." Yukata replied which they just took as an answer since they know that she's one of Gaara's admirers and she's devoted to work as a ninja for now.

"I have a question, Temari-san." Matsuri said.

"Shoot." Temari responded.

"Did you and Shikamaru-san already have sex?" Matsuri blurted out all of a sudden.

Temari almost choked on her drink. Sari rushed to her side just in case something bad happened while Matsuri kept on apologizing.

"Nope. But, why ask me?" Temari retorted back with a question.

"Well, you two have the longest time of relationship than the three of us so I'm just asking if you have done "it" with him." Matsuri explained.

"Is that so? Then, I wanted to ask something." Temari informed.

"What is it" Matsuri asked.

"Is Gaara pressuring you to do "it" with him?" Temari asked.

"W-WHAT?! Gaara would never do that!" Matsuri exclaimed, knowing that Gaara is not that type of guy.

"I'm glad. I really thought that Gaara did something like that." Temari sighed, knowing that her youngest brother didn't do something wrong.

"Why ask that anyway, Temari-san?" Yukata asked.

"It's because Kankuro teaches Gaara things about sex. You know that since Gaara is always curious and all." Temari explained.

_"But, it doesn't mean Kankuro-san needs to teach him about sex."_ Matsuri thought, sweatdropping at the thought of Kankuro teaching Gaara on how to touch a woman's body.

"Speaking of Gaara-sama, you have a date with him tonight right?" Sari said, her tone filled with excitement.

"What will you wear tonight?" Yukata asked.

"Tell us about your date tomorrow, okay." Temari told her.

Matsuri was slightly confused at them. They started to randomly talk about their date. Speaking of date, she doesn't know if the clothes she will be wearing will be suited for their date.

Besides, she's also curious on what kind of date she will have with Gaara. Maybe it's just a simple dinner date or something. If it's a dinner date, everybody will start to gossip about them and she doesn't want that.

_"What kind of date it might be?"_ she asked herself.

* * *

"Gaara, why is there a pack of condom under the pillow?" Naruto asked, picking up the material and giving it to him.

That afternoon, Naruto- along with Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kakashi decided to have a guy talk with Gaara since he's getting married in a few days.

While talking, Naruto sat on the couch and noticed something under the pillow and you know what happened afterwards.

"Don't tell me you bring girls here and have sex with them." Sasuke said, smirking at the young Kazekage.

"I don't bring girls here, Sasuke." Gaara stated and added, "Also, its Kankuro's not mine."

"Whatever." The Uchiha muttered.

"Are you still reading Ero-sennin's book?" Naruto asked and Gaara nodded.

"You probably learned troublesome things from it." Shikamaru muttered with his cigarette lying limp in between his lips.

"The truth is I only learned a little from it." Gaara said, still using his usual expression.

"Then, how can you have sex with Matsuri?" Sasuke asked.

"Kakashi showed me how." Gaara stated like it was another usual thing in his life.

The cigarette on Shikamaru's mouth fell when his jaw dropped which were the same as Sasuke's and Naruto's. All of their eyes were wide while staring back and forth at both Kakashi and Gaara.

_"Kakashi showed me how." _Gaara's words rang into their mind.

_"Does that mean that they… they… they…"_ the three blushed and wanted to puke at the thought of Gaara having sex with Kakashi.

"What do you mean that Kakashi-sensei _showed_ you how?! Don't you know that it's bad?!" Naruto yelled at Gaara, making sure that the former jinchuriki take note of his words.

"Why?" Gaara asked, confused at his friend's behavior.

"It's because two men **can't** be together! Don't you understand?!" Naruto explained.

"Are you certainly implying that Kakashi and I did something you don't want us to do?" Gaara posed the question and Naruto nodded.

_"Words really have double meanings these days…"_ Gaara mentally complained.

"Gaara-kun and I didn't do something like that, Naruto." Kakashi assured him but the blonde just glared at him.

"Speak for yourself, Kakashi-sensei. You're just defending him." Naruto accused him and they just all sweatdropped at his foolishness.

"Kakashi left me in his room and let me watch an erotic show." Gaara explained to Naruto.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and stared at Gaara, making sure that he's not lying. Gaara just stared at him, slightly annoyed at the way his eyes were narrowing at him.

"Alright, I believe you. But, next time explain more carefully. You know that people might misinterpret your words." Naruto told him.

"You didn't even let me explain." Gaara mumbled under his breath.

"Anyways, I won't be going to the wedding ceremony. I'll just go to the reception." Kakashi told Gaara.

"Why is that?" Gaara asked him.

"At that time is the release of the latest issue of my favorite book. You see, I've wanted to buy it since forever." Kakashi explained.

"Sure. I understand." Gaara said but Naruto just muttered how perverted his sensei was, reading the perverted book of that Sage.

* * *

Matsuri went to Gaara's room and got changed. She now wore a knee-length jade green yukata with black obi tied around her waist. The yukata sleeves reaches down her elbows and inside she wore a long sleeved net shirt and mid-thigh black shorts. Then, she wore her usual shinobi boots.

After that, Matsuri went out of the room to talk to Gaara about their date. When she reached the kitchen, she saw Kankuro wiping the dirt off his puppet's face. As if noticing her, he turned and spoke.

"What do you want, kid?" he asked.

"Where's Gaara?" she returned with a question.

"At his office." He said then turned back to his puppets.

* * *

Matsuri knocked at the door for the umpteenth time but no one is answering. She wanted to go inside but she knew that it would be rude because there may be a conversation inside.

"Matsuri?" a female voice called her.

She turned to see Temari with her large fan folded at her back.

"It's only you." Matsuri whispered.

"Gaara's not in there." Temari said.

"But Kankuro said he was here. He's not even in the suite." Matsuri told her.

"Is that so?! Let's go in." Temari said and was about to open the door when Matsuri got a hold of her wrist.

"Let's just go back. He might be in a meeting or something." Matsuri requested which made Temari confused since Matsuri kept on knocking at the door before.

"Why would we? Besides, you have a date with him, right?" Temari uttered then opened the door to see Gaara on his chair with Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kakashi in his office.

"What are they doing here?" Temari asked, pointing at the visitors.

"We just visited thanks to our troublesome Hokage." Shikamaru lazily replied while a vein popped on Naruto's head.

"Visiting hours is over. Come back next time." Temari told them.

"Hey, don't tell us what to do!" Naruto complained then asked, "Why should we leave anyway?"

Temari cracked her knuckles and glared at the three boys with matching dark atmosphere around her. Naruto looked around and saw that Kakashi had already left them without notice. Right, it's their doom.

"If I told you to leave, **_LEAVE_**!" Temari said to them grimly.

"Troublesome. Just give us a reason first and we'll go." Shikamaru attempted to calm his girlfriend.

"Gaara and Matsuri need their time _alone_. Now, LEAVE!" Temari told them and immediately they left.

Temari sighed. Boys really are hard to deal with. She turned to her brother and Matsuri. Matsuri was sitting on the couch while Gaara just gave her a meaningful look that says "leave now."

Temari sighed again and went out of his office. Once she's gone, Gaara turned his attention to his fiancée.

"Nice dress." He commented on her new clothes and Matsuri just blushed.

What should she do? She cannot even raise the date topic to him. She even thought that he might have forgotten it due to his mind filled with problems like their wedding and his Kazekage duties.

"Gaara, about the-"

"I didn't forget about the date, if you assume I did."

Matsuri was surprised and he only smirked at her reaction. He never failed to surprise her even in a little bit. Maybe it was another reason for her to fall for him more even though he would never catch her.

"Lay down." He ordered her.

Now, she was giving him a look which was asking him if he was insane or something. He only sighed. He knew what she was thinking. She probably thought that he was doing those things to her.

"Just lay down. I won't do anything weird." He assured her, seeing her troubled expression.

Since she cannot fight him back, she just laid down on the couch, still her eyes on him. Gaara stood from his chair and stood near on the couch.

Matsuri looked at her side to avoid his gaze upon her. If she looked at him more, she might faint with a blush on her face.

Gaara bent down and placed his left arm on her back while the other one at the back of her knees. Matsuri blushed more. Gaara was carrying her.

HE'S CARRYING HER FOR PETE'S SAKE!

She hid her face on his chest and she could feel him vibrate as he chuckled at her actions. Aside from being a blushing mess, he found her to be cute- blushing like an innocent high school girl.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she looked up at him.

He just kissed her forehead and jumped out of the window with her on his arms. She wrapped her arms on his neck and bit her lip to hide the scream which was threatening to come out of her mouth. He just smirked at the way she closed her eyes shut and tried not to look scared.

He made a platform of sand and sat on it. As if feeling that they're not on air, she opened her eyes and saw that she was sitting on his lap with his arms still there and her arms still encircled around his neck.

Her face was full of surprise and she tried to remove her arms from his neck but Gaara just held her tight. Then, he inched his mouth close to her ear.

"We're not done yet, Matsuri." Gaara whispered huskily which send a shiver down her spine.

She never knew that Gaara could sound so mischievous and seductive like that. Normally, he would always sound cold like his usual tone but this moment was different. It feels like a sexy and hot version of Gaara was carrying her (A/N: Matsuri, he's already hot and sexy…)

After a few minutes, they reached a cliff and in a gentle manner, the platform of sand disappeared- making Gaara sit on the ground with Matsuri on his arms.

"We're here now." Gaara said as Matsuri unwrapped her arms around his neck then placed her on the ground.

Matsuri looked around her surroundings and saw that the sun was about to set. She sat on the edge of the cliff and looked how beautiful the sun was going down as if to say goodbye.

Gaara sat beside her and looked at the sun. He suddenly remembered the time when he and Kankuro talked here before. Aside from that, he also remembered what Naruto had told him before.

_"Let yourself love her."_ He said with his foxy grin.

Matsuri turned her attention to Gaara. He is still holding that blank expression on his face and she found his jade orbs concentrated at the sun. The sun's rays also danced around his red spiky hair like some kind of halo.

If Matsuri is a dictionary, she would define Gaara as an angel though he's far from a demon and an angel.

As if on cue, Gaara glanced at her and Matsuri just looked away. If Gaara caught her staring at him like he was a delicious food, he might think of her as the weirdest person ever.

"Do I have something on my face before?" Gaara asked then Matsuri just shook her head.

She just stared at her hands. She finds it hard to look at him. What if she turned her face to him and he was still looking at her? That would be awkward.

But, she still turned to face him and realized that her assumption is right. He was still staring at her with his usual expression but there was something in that expression that made her froze.

His jade orbs were not blank. Rather, it held some sort of curiosity in it. It's like he wanted to find something out.

Now, the staring contest begins.

They were both staring at each other- not noticing that the sun has already set down and the moon together with the stars came up in view. She sees herself on those jade orbs while he sees himself on her onyx ones.

Her senses were brought back to life when she felt him intertwine their fingers together and leaned closer to her. She found her gaze frozen upon his and immediately knew that he was staring right through her soul- making her feel _naked_.

"You look strange when you look at me like that"

"What do you mean?"

Then in one swift move, he sealed his lips upon hers. Before she had the time to react, he pulled away and stared at her again. Her brows were furrowed in confusion and her lips were a little bruised from his a little forceful kiss earlier.

She also leaned closer to him and cupped his cheek with her free hand. Without any hesitation, they both kissed each other- tightening her grip on his.

Gaara decided to deepen the kiss so he nibbled on her lower lip. Then, she parted her mouth to allow his tongue to enter. There was a battle between their tongues but Gaara is the one winning again this round.

After that, he smirked and brushed his lips on her jaw line then trailed his lips down to the soft flesh of her neck. Matsuri fingers went to Gaara's hair, caressing his crimson locks while his arms wrapped around her back to support her.

Matsuri wanted to lose herself in that moment but she knew that they shouldn't do it at the edge of the cliff. She wanted her first time to be special at least.

She was about to push him off when she felt him bite and suck on her neck. That caused her eyes widen in pure shock and tighten her grip on his hair.

He hissed at the sudden tight grip but found pleasure on it a few minutes later. She let out a whimper after he finished biting and sucking the flesh on her neck.

Then he backed away a little to see his **_art_** work.

Her pupils were a little dilated; her face was blushing hard, her lips were- finally, according to him bruised and the mark on her neck stood out. He smirked at his work. She's finally his- though he shouldn't bother marking her since he already marked her on her right back shoulder.

She saw his smirk and touched the part where he marked her. Once feeling it, she blushed and turned back at him. She can still feel that his smirk is getting wider. Damn her for not pushing him away earlier!

"You liked my gift." He said.

She knew it was not a question, it was a statement but she just shook her head furiously. Gaara just chuckled lightly at her childish antics. She's only denying that she liked it, he's sure about it.

"Maybe I should take you out on dates more often." He suggested to her.

She slowly turned to him and smiled. If he took her on dates more often, she will get a chance to touch him with her burning desire.

Being deep in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that she was already sitting in between Gaara's legs. Gaara just wrapped his arms around her shoulders then kissed her cheek.

She looked up to see the full moon shining brightly along with the stars. For once, she never knew that a night like this could be beautiful.

"Thanks for this date, Gaara." She whispered while he just tightened his hold on her.

* * *

I'm really sorry for late updates and such!

You see I'm always making sure that the story has no errors so I rewrite some parts.

Also, the stargazing idea came from windninja1000!

Again, thanks for the reviews and support for this fic!

My inspirations for this fic are the following songs:

Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute

Weak by Jojo

Catch Me by Demi Lovato

Million Dollar Houses (The Painter) by Pierce The Veil

Secret Valentine by We The Kings

Please review


	6. Under The Full Moon

hi i'm back from my so-called vacation or whatsoever

thanks for the reviews though my story has little reviews but I'm still glad there's reviews

speaking of reviews, I reconsidered celloplayer's suggestion of the Shukaku inside Gaara. I think it may be useful to me in the later chapters.

anyways, I'll name the Wind daimyo Hikaru and his wife as Akiko (if that's fine with all of you since I forgot to ask last time)

and now here's Temari-san for the disclaimer

Temari: indoorotaku doesn't and will never own Naruto. But, there are certain characters in the story that she owns. (wields fan and the story begins)

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN… SKIP IT.**

* * *

After the date, the two days was spent with all of them practicing for the wedding ceremony. In that span of two days, Kaze no Hikaru and his wife- Kaze no Akiko went to the village and stayed at a hotel near the Kazekage Tower. They even talked about the sudden surge of Kaze no Hideo and his wife- Aiko to go at the wedding.

Even though Matsuri greatly despised the daimyo's brother, she couldn't protest since it would only lead Aiko to suspect Matsuri as one of her husband's "women" which Matsuri doesn't even like in the least. Gaara and the others, however, promised Matsuri that they wouldn't let Hideo do something to her again.

Now, all of the wedding participants are at the beauty shop to prepare for the wedding this afternoon. Matsuri was sitting on a stool in front of the mirror inside a certain room of the beauty shop.

Her hair was tied in a bun with a green kanzashi at the side and two side strands of her hair were curled. She was wearing a traditional shiromuku and wataboshi. Despite the smile on her face, her eyes showed hesitation.

"Matsuri, this is not the time to hesitate. You'll gain your freedom sooner or later." Sari told her while putting some of her things inside her shoulder bag.

"I know that. It's just..." she trailed off.

"The honeymoon stage?" Sari finished for her.

Matsuri sighed. She's not ready to give her virginity to Gaara yet. She knows that he won't pressure her to something she does not want to do. Even though she offered her virginity once to him, he didn't accept it because he respects her and he knows that it can wait after the wedding.

Matsuri blushed. They will really do "it" later. Her wild fantasies will turn into reality and there will be no turning back. Then a thought struck in her mind.

_"What if Gaara only wanted to do that because it's customary?"_ she thought, making her frown.

If that's the case, it's okay to die a virgin than force herself to do it with him. It will be a hassle. Plus, it's not bad being a virgin after all.

"Are you ready, Matsuri?" Sari asked, dressed in a pink kimono which she wore at the palace before.

Matsuri nodded and they went out of the room. The wedding will start later on.

* * *

"Being in a waiting room really sucks." Gaara cursed for the God-knows-how-many times.

It's a tradition for the bride and the groom to be placed in two separate waiting rooms. While in there, they can talk to their loved ones or whatsoever. But, it makes Gaara feel… unsettled.

Since the groom was separated from the bride for a while, Gaara is worried that something might happen to her while he was not there. Temari and Kankuro rest assured him that nothing will happen to Matsuri and they'll go check on her every once in a while.

Gaara sighed again. Aside from his uncomfortable clothes, he also felt uncomfortable because he'll also have to face Hideo later. The man is behind Matsuri's fears and nightmares. By the end of this event, he'll make sure that Matsuri will be his.

"Hey buddy!" Naruto greeted as he went in the room. "What's up?"

"Everything's fine, Naruto." He told him then asked, "Have you seen Matsuri earlier?"

"Yep. She's with Hinata and the others right now. You know, talking about what ladies do during their wedding day." Naruto said, assuring him that the bride is fine.

Gaara sighed. The real thought that he's gonna have a wife later on is not still registered inside his mind. He also doubts that Matsuri didn't want this. Well, he also doesn't want this but he's not meaning it in a way that could hurt her feelings.

It is fine to him if Matsuri's gonna be his wife but he doesn't want her to be his wife just by the given circumstances. Forcing someone to do such thing is really how Shikamaru puts it- troublesome.

"You ready for the time of your life?" Naruto asked him and the young Kazekage just shrugged. He's neither calm nor nervous for this life-changing event.

"You'll do fine, Gaara. Just trust yourself." Naruto guaranteed him, flashing the fellow Kage with his foxy grin.

Gaara just smiled in return and breathed out a breath he never knew he was holding. This is the day everyone has been waiting for.

* * *

Gaara went out of the waiting room to join Matsuri and the others to the pictorial of the two along with their family and friends. Matsuri already sat on her spot, patting the chair on her right. Gaara sat on it and looked at the camera.

After three counts, the camera flashed and more pictures of them were taken. He took note to get one for her just in case she wanted a memory of their wedding day.

Afterwards, they marched to the shrine. The priest along with the two shrine maidens led them. Gaara was beside Matsuri while her left arm was tangled around Akiko's arm. There was also a man who has holding out the umbrella for the two couple.

Behind them were their family and close friends. The others are now gathered at the reception since the wedding ceremony is only exclusive to the family members and closest friends of the couples.

* * *

The ceremony went on. After the purification, the two started to exchange cups of sake. Matsuri was as reluctant as Gaara. They never drank sake before. Since it is a tradition, they drank the sake and hid their sour expression at the moment they drank it.

After the sake drinking, the shrine maiden placed the box containing the ring on the table in front of them. Gaara placed the wedding ring on Matsuri's left ring finger and Matsuri placed the other ring on Gaara's left ring finger.

Gaara read the words of commitment afterwards. Matsuri can't help but blush at the words he said like "I will love this person" or "I do". Gaara didn't seem to notice Matsuri's blush but Kankuro and Temari mentally chuckled. If only he knew how Matsuri is suffering right now.

Then, they offered the twigs from the tree of Sakaki to the deities. After a while, the shrine maidens served the two families each cup of sake to unite them.

The ceremony didn't last long- much to Gaara's relief. He really doesn't like long ceremonies. He really thought that weddings always skip to wearing rings and kissing brides. This made him think why he let the council to do the preparations when he could have done that himself.

At least now he's married to Matsuri. That would only mean that he have control over her now. But, it doesn't mean that he'll act superior to her. Matsuri's freedom is in line and he must use this chance to protect her from Hideo.

Besides, he'll get to face that man later.

* * *

Gaara and Matsuri were sitting on the stage with a long table in front of them. Below the stage, the guests were on their respective tables having fun. There are others who were entertaining the new couple by singing or playing instruments for them.

Gaara paid no mind to the entertainers. His attention drifted to Matsuri who was sitting on his left- wearing a red uchikake with white cranes. It seems that brides often change their outfits.

Matsuri felt uncomfortable. She saw how Hideo's eyes would flicker upon her. It would hold the words, _"you're mine, beautiful…"_ She fidgeted on her seat and bit her lip. She felt scared at him. The mere fact that he's here to remind her that she's not free from her past makes her restless.

Gaara noticed her discomfort. Hideo's presence is really making her suffer now. It has only been ten minutes so Matsuri still have forty minutes to endure his presence. But, he doubts that Matsuri can endure for that long.

"Matsuri." He called her.

She almost jumped from her seat when he called her attention. She was too busy thinking of an escape plan that she felt surprised a while ago.

"Yes?"

"Let's greet the guests."

Her face suddenly paled at what he said. She seriously didn't want to greet some guests at the reception and Gaara knew of this fact very well. Gaara leaned closer to her ear then whispered.

"I'll make sure you don't bump into him or to his family." He added.

The thought later made her smile. She could trust Gaara with this. He won't let her down with this. Gaara offered his hand out to her. She took it and followed him.

They both greeted the guests. It seems that the other guests came from other villages. Even the other three Kages and their bodyguards are at the party.

"Congratulations, Kazekage." The Raikage- A told him and the two Kumo-nins- C and Darui just bowed to show their respect.

They just nodded then went over to another table to see the Lady Mizukage- Mei Terumi along with Ao and Chojuro. The two sweatdropped at the scene before them- Mei is drinking her ass off while Chojuro is trying to refrain her from drinking. Ao started to mutter words under his breath which the old lady misheard.

"Seriously, this should be a wedding reception and yet you're not trying your best, Chojuro. You should know that we should avoid her from doing it or else we'll be late in…" he trailed off when he noticed Mei coming nearer to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

She ended the threat with her "beautiful smile" and went somewhere else to flirt some good-looking guys. Ao was left dumbfounded while Chojuro just waved his hand in front of his face.

Gaara sighed. Mei sure is jealous since he found himself someone to marry while she- despite being a beauty is still unmarried. He felt like he stole her dream from her.

"Gaara, is she fine?" Matsuri asked since Gaara knows Mei better than Matsuri.

"She's fine. She'll get over it. Let's go to Onoki." Gaara said.

They went to the table near the table of the Raikage. The Tsuchikage sat on a chair together with Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi. They had a conversation and enjoyed the atmosphere around them.

"Onoki." Gaara called the old man.

The said person-along with the two Iwa-nins turned their attention to them. They instantly flashed him a grin and congratulated him. Onoki was about to stand from his chair when he felt a pain on his back.

Matsuri instantly got worried and rushed to his side to check if he's alright. But, Matsuri felt the urge to punch him since the old man is pretty stubborn than Elder Chiyo.

"I'm fine. I can do this." He waved with a dismissive hand but he felt another back pain hit him hard.

Yep. He's pretty stubborn.

Gaara used his sand to lift the old man from his chair then gently placed him on the ground. It seemed that he's quite impatient.

"You're so lucky that you married this kid. Who knows how many cocky kids you two will have one day." Onoki told her which instantly made her blush. Kids are way out of the list!

"She's not the lucky one, Onoki. I am." Gaara interjected him.

Onoki just tch'ed under his breath. Gaara is really a cocky bastard. Matsuri smiled at them. Gaara really intimidate the other Kages because of his young age. Speaking of which, she suddenly wondered what the age of the fourth Mizukage was since he is smaller than Gaara and also young-looking.

She didn't notice that someone bumped into her. She quickly apologized and saw that it was none other than Hideo's 16-year old daughter- Mika.

Mika smirked at her. Instead of stepping back in fear, Matsuri just stood at the same spot to show that she's not afraid of her so-called cousin. In her days at the palace, Mika always try to bully her but failed since Matsuri shoots her back with her sarcastic words.

Mika flipped her long orange hair at her. She knew it was a message hinting about her physical appearance. She didn't care though since it was least of her priorities right now.

"You're finally married to the Kazekage and here I thought you would still stay at the palace- stealing our riches." Mika said to her.

Matsuri wanted to beat the shit out of her but she knew better. She just flashed her sarcastic grin that rivals her evil smirk.

"At least I'm not a fully born gold digger." Matsuri retorted back.

Mika was embarrassed. Even though the time and place is different, Matsuri can still embarrass her. Without thinking, she raised her hand to slap her but was stopped. Matsuri looked over to see Mika's 20-year old brother- Naoki stopping her from slapping Matsuri.

Naoki had a short spiky hair with the same orange color. They also share the same blue eyes that send glares in her direction. Both were dressed in a expensive kimono that Hideo bought for them.

Matsuri felt a little scared. Naoki is the same as Hideo. They both desire her body to an extent that they want to rape her. Hideo even attempted the two to be married before but Matsuri declined so his plan failed.

Gaara saw how the fear got back in her eyes again. It seems that Hideo is not the only one who desires after Matsuri. The other one is this one.

"Naoki-nii, let me go." Mika said, trying to get her hand away from her older brother.

"You shouldn't cause a scene, Mika. It will bring disgrace to father." Naoki reminded her.

Instantly, Mika went limp and Naoki finally let her go. Naoki then glanced in Matsuri's direction. He'll have her even if she's already married to the young Kazekage.

Gaara saw the hidden smirk on Naoki's lips. He knew full well what that smirk meant and he won't let his dirty hands touch Matsuri in his own way. Just to annoy him, he placed an arm on Matsuri's waist.

"Do you want to speak with my wife?" Gaara asked him.

Naoki mentally smirked. If he said yes, Gaara would leave the two of them alone and that would be his chance. This Kage is really naïve- according to his father.

"I would like to speak with her privately. It's only between the two of us." Naoki said.

Matsuri shivered but Gaara just held her waist. He'll never fall on that trap. Instead, Naoki is falling on his trap.

"Why not make it three? I'm his husband and I know everything about her. By the word everything, I meant every _single_ thing." Gaara simply told him with his deadpan expression.

Naoki gulped. The man in front of him is not stupid. No wonder that he is the Kazekage- he is not someone which can be easily fooled. Also, he knows his hidden motive. Looks like he fell into his own trap, how a fool he was.

"All I wanted to say is that my father wishes to speak with Matsuri." Naoki said, hiding the annoyed tone in his voice. "Don't worry you can tag along."

Matsuri hesitantly nodded while Gaara kept his eyes fixated on her. He'll finally get to meet that old geezer. Naoki and Mika led them to a table. There sat Hideo and beside him is his wife- Aiko.

By the looks of it, he's already old but not as old as Onoki. He sort of reminded Gaara of Danzo while his wife reminded him of Tsunade's appearance without make-up.

"Father, they're here." Naoki announced to him.

Hideo turned to see Matsuri and Gaara together. Her arm clutched onto Gaara's arm for life. She's still afraid of him and he knew full well what she feared for- their meeting. He smirked at her while Matsuri just stared at him with his frightened gaze.

"It's been a while since we saw each other, Matsuri-_chan_." He said, aware of Matsuri's discomfort. He then turned his attention to the brat who stole his possession.

"Congratulations, Kazekage-sama. I never knew that you'll be marrying my niece since I offered Mika to you before." Hideo told the brat in front of him.

Gaara understood what he was talking about. The council was really eager to accept that marriage proposal from Hideo. To think tha Gaara would be marrying Kaze no Mika- the Wind princess herself.

He met Mika last year. Even though he could agree to the council's point of marrying a woman from a prestigious family, he and Mika doesn't quite fit with each other. Mika is very clingy like his fangirls which annoys him- especially Temari.

Though, Mika still acts the same as before even though he's married now. She kept on batting her eyelashes at him and her lips will twitch in a seductive manner. She's definitely annoying him.

"I prefer Matsuri more than her. I want a daimyo's daughter- not a niece." Gaara countered back.

"For a young man like you, you're very cocky. Perhaps it would be fine if I speak with Matsuri alone." Hideo said and it was the time that Gaara smirked at him.

"It would be bad if the bride leaves the groom along with another man even though it's a family member. It can be a form of treachery." Gaara informed him.

Hideo clenched his fist. This brat is really getting on his nerves.

"It won't last long." Hideo added.

"If that's the case, you should bring me along. I also wanted to get to know my wife's uncle." Gaara said.

There are others who were busy minding their own business. There are a few who glanced at the scene out of the corner of their eyes. A few of them were Temari, Kankuro and Naruto- along with a few Konoha and Suna ninjas. It seems that there's a verbal battle between the young Kage and the old secondary lord.

Hideo clenched his fist harder. This brat would not really let him do what he exactly planned. He's pretty stubborn. If he keeps this up, he won't have a chance to put his plan into action.

Temari smirked at the old geezer. He shouldn't mess up with her youngest brother or else he'll meet his wrath.

"Please excuse us. Gaara and I need to go get changed for our honeymoon." Matsuri excused their selves from the glaring old man and two annoyed siblings.

It seems that Gaara can really intimidate Hideo and Naoki. She giggled for a short while. She should thank him later for saving her back there.

Once the couple was out of sight, Mei spoke to her two subordinates.

"He really is a fine young man. Don't you agree, Chojuro?" Mei said.

Chojuro nodded. It's been a while since he saw a man like him. He was instantly reminded of the Yondaime Mizukage- Yagura.

Yagura is nice despite the fact that the villagers saw him as a tyrant. Before, Yagura stood up to a young Mei Terumi who was bullied by other ninjas for having a kekkei genkai.

Besides, Yagura is the only one to have the guts to court the Lady Mizukage before. But, people mistake the two as a mother and child walking on the streets due to Yagura's height- which Yagura was really sensitive about since he was 38.

_"I bet Kazekage-sama will take care of Hime-sama just like how Yagura-sama takes care of Mei-sama."_ Chojuro thought.

* * *

"Baki, explain to me why am I in a room with the three of you." Gaara ordered his former sensei.

Once Gaara set foot inside their old home- the place where he, his mother and uncle spent their childhood days, he and Matsuri were separated from each other.

He was brought in a room where Baki, Temari and Kankuro were waiting for him. It seems that he'll get a lecture from them later on.

"You just need to wait for Matsuri to get prepared. When it comes to these things, women undergo some kind of stupid rituals." Baki explained.

"Again?" Gaara asked and his two siblings nodded.

Gaara definitely knew not to complain since he'll get the longest lecture from his sister in the whole history of Suna. Why do people have to undergo some kind of rituals when they are getting married anyway? Can't they just skip to the whole I do's and go to the honeymoon now?

"Speaking of which, I would like to know about what happened earlier. You seem angry at the daimyo's brother." Baki said.

"Gaara has the right to be. The daimyo and his son are planning to take Matsuri away from him before." Kankuro informed the Suna jounin.

"What do you mean?" Baki asked the puppeteer but Temari answered for him.

"The old geezer and his dumbass son are lusting for the Kazekage's wife." Temari stated with disgust.

_"Those two really are worse than our old man."_ the Sand siblings thought together.

"Are the two of you planning to go somewhere else away from them?" Baki asked the young Kazekage.

"Why would we? They should be the one staying away from us." Gaara said.

"We should put those two in jail. But, how would we do that?" Kankuro suggested them.

"According to our law- if the Kazekage or the daimyo is the one to witness such an act, there will be no hearing and the culprit will be extremely punished." Baki notified them.

"But the daimyo already saw how Matsuri was harassed in front of him. It should be a piece of cake by now." Temari retorted back.

"But he didn't speak about it for the sake of their reputation. Our only chance now is Gaara or any family member of theirs." Kankuro told his sister.

Gaara knows that Kankuro wanted him to make a plan in luring Hideo or Naoki himself to him without putting Matsuri's life in danger. But, how would he do that?

**_"All of us we'll meet again…"_** a cold voice sounded in his mind.

Gaara's eyes widened. It's impossible. That tanuki can't be sealed inside him again.

**_"Of course I can. But, I'm not as crazy as before."_** Shukaku answered, as if thinking of his thoughts.

_"Why are you sealed again inside me anyway?"_ Gaara asked the Ichibi.

**_"I don't know. All the others know is that we're back to our late owners. I mean our late owners before."_** Shukaku replied back.

_"Are you telling me that the other jinchuurikis are alive?"_

**_"Yes. Definitely yes."_**

_"But how?"_

**_"Their spirits were sealed inside a container. The container was opened, making them go back to their healed bodies."_**

Gaara got confused. Why would their spirits be sealed in a container? Also, if their bodies are already healed… would that mean that what Shukaku was saying earlier about meeting again could possibly mean that all nine jinchuurikis will unite?

If so, that would mean that the nine tailed beasts will be united again after so many years.

**_"And by the way, kid. I won't interrupt you and that girl. It seems that I am sealed very well here so I won't be out to play."_** Shukaku added.

Gaara grinned at that. Even with Shukaku inside him, he can still do the things he normally did and that included sleeping and not killing people when the tanuki felt like it.

There was a knock on the door. Kankuro opened the door to see Sari out there. Sari instantly blushed at the sight of her boyfriend but coughed and looked at Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama, you may go upstairs to see Matsuri-hime." Sari said, mentally asking herself why she suddenly went formal with him.

Despite pointing out the formality, Gaara just nodded and Sari closed the door then left. The lady sure was surprised to see her boyfriend in the least situation she didn't expect.

"Have you seen her face before?" Temari asked Kankuro who just slightly blush at the sight of Sari before.

"Shut up, Temari. What would you do if you're in that situation with Shikamaru?" Kankuro retorted back.

"I'll be surprised but not as surprised as you." Temari cheekily replied leaving Kankuro annoyed.

"I'll be going then. You three should probably leave the house along with the others for now. Matsuri and I needs our alone time." Gaara informed them.

The three nodded and Gaara went out of the room. The consummation will start under the full moon.

* * *

Gaara opened the door and closed it once he got in the room. The bedroom he's in now is the bedroom he used when he was still under Yashamaru's wing. Now, the bedroom is different. It had more colors now- making it feel homey.

Matsuri sat on the bed- her back facing him. She wore a white strapped silk nightgown. The nightgown hugged her curves perfectly well down to her knees. Even though she looked good in it- together with her brown shoulder length hair, she felt shy to show some of her skin to him.

Shukaku wolf-whistled in Gaara's head. It could only mean two things for the young Kazekage- Shukaku definitely likes her and the beast supports her as his wife. Gaara slightly wondered if this is also what the Kyuubi felt when he met Hinata for the first time inside Naruto's body.

Gaara strolled towards the bed and sat on it. Matsuri heard the creaking sound of the bed. There's no turning back now. Today, she will lose her virginity to him.

Gaara hugged her waist from behind. He placed his head on her shoulder and breathed on her neck. One thing for sure, Matsuri felt Goosebumps rise on her skin as she shivered from his breathing.

Then, he pulled away his face a little to gaze at the kanji mark that he made on her back right shoulder. He felt bad for hurting her before with his sand but now he felt happy that he marked her with the symbol he carved onto his forehead before.

He licked the red mark and felt her skin tremble with his tongue. He didn't stop and just continued to lick the red mark. Matsuri bit her lip harder. She's fighting back the urge to moan but she knows that it's futile to resist because Gaara is making her feel good at the same time.

**_"This one sure is pretty stubborn. I really like her."_** Shukaku commented at her actions.

"Don't hide it. It won't work." Gaara whispered, tickling her skin with his breath which finally earned him a moan.

His fingers then brushed the flesh of her neck. As it trailed off, he noticed how her skin is getting hot by his every single touch. He also noticed her face blushing mad by the little contact.

He turned her face so that he could see her reaction. He brushed his thumb across her cheek and laid his lips upon hers. Matsuri was still at first but later on she returned the kiss deeper this time.

Gaara also deepen the kiss and gently pushed Matsuri with her back on the bed, making him hover over her. Without further hesitation, he kissed her again but this time it was an open mouthed one. Matsuri opened her mouth and let his tongue enter her mouth. Their tongues danced together and it seems that Gaara was winning- dominating her mouth with his.

After that, he let go of her mouth- leaving a thin trail of saliva. Matsuri panted and moaned, her lips bruised and her pupils starting to dilate. Gaara inched his face closer to hers and brushed his lips on her own then trailed off to her jaw line down to her neck.

He licked her neck and continued to ravage it. Matsuri's hands then went up from his neck to his red locks. She gripped his red locks harder when he bit and sucked her flesh which caused him to hiss in pleasure.

He then pulled down the straps of her nightgown and started pulling off the dress to see her body. Matsuri felt his trembling hands have trouble with pulling it off her so she sat up a little and now she's naked except for the panties that cover her midsection area.

His hand traveled down to touch her private area. Matsuri protested not to touch that area but Gaara just ignored her. Once he already touched it, he felt that it was already soaking wet. He smirked in delight and Matsuri just looked away, embarrassed and pleasured at the same time.

Gaara then hooked the two ends of the garment and pulled it down. Once through, he tossed it aside the room- not caring where it went. He dipped his head down to that area and sniffed it. Then, he licked and sucked it- making Matsuri thrashed her head wildly.

Matsuri gripped the bed sheets to calm herself as she continued to moan and whimper his name. She never knew that Gaara's name could be seductive at the same time with the long "aa" and the short "a" at the end.

Gaara licked his lips after that. Matsuri tastes really good. He then sat up on the bed and pulled Matsuri towards his lap, making her sit on it. He touched his forehead with hers and panted together with her.

"Y-You… You're n-no f-fair." She moaned to him, gripping his kimono.

He grinned. She's also eager about this despite her body trembling and aching with need to satisfy its desires. So he took his kimono off and tossed it on the floor, showing his pale skin to her. Matsuri saw how chiseled his muscles were due to training. Without knowing, her fingers brushed on the muscles- feeling it as it trembled and shivered to her touch.

He then held her hand and intertwined it with her fingers. This time, he kissed her lips gently. Her hands went to cup his cheeks with her palm to suffocate her more with his lips. Gaara then pulled down his boxers without breaking the kiss and freed his hard member.

He laid Matsuri again on her back and positioned himself in front of her entrance. His member brushed on hers which caused her to whimper. Without further ado, he entered her which caused her to scream and her nails to dig on his back.

Gaara pulled away his face to see her face. Her eyebrows were knitted together; her mouth was forming the letter "o" and her onyx eyes looks like they're in pain. He doesn't want to cause her pain so he tried to pull out his member but she only gripped the hand that was holding her tightly.

A tear fell from her right eye and a smile graced upon her lips. Despite the pain, she's willing to endure all of it just to be with him. His hand reached out to brush the tear away from her cheek then he kissed her forehead.

"Why?" he asked her, his breath fanning her forehead.

She only hugged him which caused his member to hit her inside deeper. Her arms clung on his back and his face was on the crook of her neck, their chests touching each other.

"You will never hurt me. I know it." She said, hugging his back and wrapping her legs on his waist.

He pulled away a little to look in her eyes. Her eyes stared right through his soul. She once met the lonely child inside those eyes. He was the child who wanted friends before but only stared at them as they started playing their own game. To assure him more, she kissed his lips which caused him to be a little surprised at the contact but later returned the favor.

**_"She's one sweet girl huh. Make sure to take care of her, brat."_** Shukaku said to him.

He then smirked and adjusted himself to make her feel comfortable. Once done, he started moving slower- making her moan in pain as they smell sweat and blood in the room. But as he moves, she also starts to get in the rhythm. Her hips started to move the same way his hips move in deeper. The pace gets quicker and quicker which left Gaara panting on her neck while her breath was fanning his face.

Matsuri's moans were growing louder. She wanted to keep herself quieter but Gaara guaranteed her that there's no one in the house except for them so she moaned and whimpered louder.

Gaara on the other hand knew that they're getting close to climax. All he needs to do it is finish this once and for all. He quickened his pace which caused Matsuri to hold on him tighter. In one swift thrust, the both came with Matsuri moaning his name. Gaara only growled (yep, he definitely growled) on her ear.

After a few minutes, Gaara removed himself from her and lay beside her. He turned to see her back was facing him. He stared at it and made a promise.

_"This won't happen again."_ He reminded himself.

That was his promise and yet, he never knew that promises are meant to be broken.

* * *

And that's chapter 6 for all of you~~

I think I'm gonna have a cold shower for tonight~~ just kidding~~

About the Yagura part, I only paired him with Mei-sama since I found the two to look good together and I know that Mei Terumi is called "old hag" before so I think a reason for her "relationship status" is because Yagura died (or something like that…)

Don't worry guys this is only a hypothesis so don't believe it (though I want to use my hypothesis in the fic)

For this chapter, I became inspired with the song Hold On Till May by Pierce The Veil

Please review~


	7. The One Blue Eye

indoorotaku: While I was doing this fic, I'm also working on the possibility of Matsuri having a past with Yagura and Mei. Also, I came to a realization that the Naruto universe has phones! (I just knew about that recently. Check out Naruto ending song and you could see Ino and Sakura with a cell phone XD)

And now here comes my interview with Yagura-sama (author blushes furiously)

indoorotaku: Uhmm… Yagura-sama… er, I really really wanted to meet you!

Yagura: (just smiles and pats the author's head) Thank you. I'm also glad that you made this fic with me and Mei. It makes me feel that there are others who see the good in me.

indoorotaku: O-Of course. I also made a fic about you and Mei-sama (please read "Lady Marmalade fic for further details)

Yagura: is that so? I'm glad (flashes a grin to the author)

indoorotaku: Y-Yagura-sama, I-I r-really… I really… r-really- (author faints due to extreme heat on her body and face)

Yagura: (catches the author and carries her bridal style LOL) Mei, just announce the disclaimer. I'll just take care of the author.

Mei: indoorotaku does not own Naruto. If she owns it then I'm probably younger than all of you thought but since I'm 30, then she doesn't own it. (blows kiss to all of the readers)

* * *

Gaara stood at the edge of the cliff, staring at the sun. It was rather unbecoming for him to make love to his own wife three times in one night. He **never** felt tired doing those things with her all night. But, he felt like what he was doing was wrong.

There was something about her that he couldn't shake. He felt like he wanted _more_ of her. She felt addicting to him. He remembered her scent very well. She smells of vanilla and jasmines. He also can picture the exact image of her writhing body on the bed. Even the way she touched him can't get out of his mind.

He clenched his fist. It's unlikely of him to think of those images. It feels like… she was **haunting** his soul.

**_"Kid, you've finally got yourself lusting for her."_** Shukaku said, grinning at his host.

_"How can you say that? I'm least interested in her in that way."_ Gaara questioned the tanuki.

**_"For Rikudo Sennin's sake, you're old enough to be blind! You're lusting for her, brat. You're imagining her body and her touches on you."_** Shukaku groaned then muttered, **_"And here I wonder why you never felt that when some of your fangirls seduce you."_**

_"The fact that they seduce me is kind of annoying. Besides, I never felt lust before- except from the time that I wanted blood to satisfy you."_ Gaara mentally retorted.

**_"But this time is different. That Matsuri girl is not a blood feeder to you. She's a woman who can satisfy your libido. Besides, it's normal to crave for her because it's your first time sleeping with a woman in bed."_** Shukaku pointed out.

_"You're right about that."_ Gaara agreed.

**_"Of course I am, after all, the mighty Shukaku."_** Shukaku boasted, grinning at the young Kazekage.

_"Shut up, perverted tanuki."_ Gaara muttered.

"Gaara, there you are!" a female voice exclaimed.

Gaara turned around to see his older sister running towards him. She panted and gathered her breath to speak.

"Why did you run off here? Matsuri was worried about you." Temari informed her youngest brother.

**_"Hear that, kid? Your wife is concerned about you."_** Shukaku chuckled while Gaara just mentally groaned.

"I'm just having my daily rounds at the village. Besides, I'm just about to go back." Gaara told his sister.

"That's good." Temari sighed then added, "Also, you should prepare. The council will have a meeting with you regarding Hideo's case."

Gaara nodded and followed his sister back to the Kazekage Tower.

* * *

"Kaze no Hideo's case is quite a hard one. If the Kazekage was to catch him doing _unusual _things to the Kaze no Hime, he will be imprisoned for his whole lifetime or worse- death sentence." Ebizo informed them.

"Still, it will be hard to catch him since he is the daimyo's brother. The daimyo might help him." One of the councilmen said.

"It will decrease the trust that the others have for the daimyo's family. They'll think that women inside the palace are battered and abused." Another old man articulated.

"Still, we have to eliminate those who do the wrong deeds- whether they are part of the daimyo's family or not. It is stated in our law that women must be treated right with respect and equality in this society. It may decrease the trust on the daimyo's family but we cannot hide the truth forever." An old woman spoke and they all nodded.

"Then, the plan would be to lure him in taking action of the crime." Baki concluded.

"But how do we do that?" Ebizo asked.

"I have already formulated a plan." Matsuri blurted all of a sudden.

They immediately turned their heads at her and gave her a questioning look.

"Are you telling us that you'll risk yourself in this kind of situation?" Baki asked her and Matsuri just shook her head.

"I don't need to risk myself in this situation. Hideo and his children are so easy to read. I learned very well what kind of tactic he always uses when it comes to going to women's houses without getting caught by his wife or anyone." Matsuri explained.

"Then, would you elaborate more of this information you have." Ebizo ordered her.

Matsuri faked a cough then started to explain the details regarding the tactic of Hideo.

"I went to his place once for a visit with my parents. I noticed that he looked quite troubled for a few minutes while Aiko-san entertains us with her guitar. He also kept glancing at the young maid who was serving our teas.

"After talking with us, he excused himself to go to the bathroom. Without him knowing, I noticed him sending a knowing look to his son and daughter who were sitting on the couch across ours. I glanced at them out of the corner of my eye and saw them nod at him.

"Once he left, his son also left his spot when he already made sure that his sister can handle the situation of distracting us- with the use of her mother's entertainment. After a few minutes, I told them that I'll go to the garden to take a photo of some of their plants. She really believed me so she nodded.

"Then, I went to an opposite direction. I followed his son while he was not looking. Once he stopped walking, I hid behind a pillar so that he won't discover that I followed him. He stood with his back on the door and looked sideways to see if someone had caught him.

"After twenty minutes…" Matsuri started to trail off.

"What happened after twenty minutes?" Kankuro asked, getting impatient while the other council membes just waited for the Wind princess to speak.

"His son opened the door but not that wide so that no one would see the thing inside the room. Hideo went out of the room, looking like he was finally _satisfied_. His son closed the door and said something to him. Then Hideo nodded and they left the scene like nothing happened." Matsuri added to her story.

The council members started talking and whispering to each other. Despite knowing that Hideo and his children are not ninjas, they knew already the kind of tactic the three are using. They'll probably use it on Matsuri.

"What did you discover afterwards, Matsuri?" Gaara asked her, still calm and not slightly thinking hard about the situation.

"Once I knew that they were out of eyesight, I opened the door slightly to take a peek. Then, I saw the young maid with her hands on her face. She was crying and trembling. She was gripping the blood stained sheets and she broke a nearby vase. Then, she took one shard and cut her wrist with it.

"I silently closed the door and transformed myself into wind so that I could go to the garden without the others knowing that I went to the room that Hideo used." Matsuri narrated to them.

The council thought about the situation. Despite the tactic being easy to counter, they know that Hideo will have other plans. He could hire ninjas to get rid of the hindrances of his plan or he could frame others for doing his crime. With the power the daimyo have, they could use it to get away from the situation.

"Since the objective of the mastermind is Matsuri-hime, we would like to hear out her plan." Baki announced and Matsuri nodded in his direction.

"The plan is…"

* * *

"Naruto, you've got a message. It's from Kumo." Shikamaru said as he went inside his quarters at the Kazekage Tower then closed the door.

Naruto, who was reading a scroll on the floor, turned to the shadow nin and took the message scroll. He opened it and read the message.

_"Yo Naruto! It's Killer Bee, bro. I've got to inform you that the other jinchuurikis are alive and we'll all meet in some time. If you're asking why they are alive, ask the Kazekage kid and he'll give you the tip._

_Killer Bee."_

Naruto gripped the scroll and confusedly stared at it. How come the other jinchuurikis are alive? Could it be possible that there are others who are capable of the Reanimation Jutsu?

**_"You're wrong, kid. Their spirits are sealed in a container and their bodies were healed by that travelling old hag."_** Kurama mentally said to him.

_"Travelling old hag?"_ Naruto repeated what he had said.

**_"It's Tsunade I'm talking about."_** Kurama informed him.

_"Why is Tsunade-baachan involved in this?"_ Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

**_"It's because she had been travelling to other villages for non-stop hours. She stumbled upon Mei Terumi and that Hoshino girl and knew of the future."_** Kurama explained.

_"Hoshino?"_

**_"According to that Hoshino girl, she said that the six jinchuurikis must be brought back to their body. Their souls were sealed in a container by that girl when she knew of the future. By that, Tsunade healed their bodies and helped her seal the souls inside their bodies."_** Kurama added.

_"Is that a forbidden jutsu?"_ Naruto asked him again.

**_"No. It's a kekkei genkai for the Hoshino clan. It is only used when the Hoshino clan sensed a new danger approaching the future and needed to bring back the dead that they knew could save the future."_** Kurama answered.

_"Is that so? Then why does Killer Bee says that I should ask Gaara for more details?"_ Naruto said.

**_"Because Shukaku told him about the situation. Besides, he's the only Jinchuuriki you could confine in here."_**

Naruto mentally rubbed the back of his head. He really is an idiot when it comes to these situations. Then, there was a knock on the door. Shikamaru opened it to reveal Naruto's wife, Hinata.

"What is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked the Hyuuga heiress.

"I happen to pass by Gaara-san earlier and he instructed me to tell you to meet him at his office now." Hinata said.

"I got it." Naruto nodded as he grabbed his Kage robe and wore it.

He planted a quick kiss on Hinata's cheek and went on his way to Gaara's office.

* * *

"Are you confident that your plan will work, Matsuri?" Kankuro asked, standing near the closed door.

Matsuri nodded. When it comes to planning things to action, Hideo knew not to use ninjas to aid him because most of the ninjas they hire are more loyal to Aiko than him. There was an instance where in Hideo poisoned one of the ninjas they hired because the ninja planned to tell the truth to Aiko.

"What if he brought ninjas?" Temari asked Matsuri, sitting on Gaara's desk.

"Then bring one. His hired ninjas are taijutsu based after all. They are not as strong as Rock Lee of Konoha." Matsuri muttered while Gaara just sign the papers on his desk.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Kankuro opened it to see that it was only Naruto wearing his short sleeved Hokage robe.

"Is Gaara in there?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's here. Come in." Kankuro said.

By the time Naruto came in, Gaara spoke to the three.

"Matsuri, Kankuro, Temari, please leave us alone."

The three nodded and went out of the room. Once they had left, Naruto locked the door and sat on the couch.

"The bijuus will meet again, just like what Rikudo Sennin told them." Naruto stated.

"I don't know if having a bijuu again is a bad thing but I want to know what your knowledge about this situation." Gaara said, forgetting the last three papers on his desk.

"Kurama told me that Tsunade went to Kiri and met Mei Terumi and a girl from the Hoshino Clan- a clan which can tell futures and bring back the dead. It seems that the girl foretold them that the future will be saved by the nine jinchuurikis and their bijuus. In order to do that, Tsunade healed the dead bodies of the six jinchuurikis then the girl sealed their souls in their bodies." Naruto revealed to him.

"Does that mean that they are all back with their bijuus?" Gaara asked.

"Yes. If they are all back with their tailed beasts then, you're also back with Shukaku right?!" Naruto concluded and Gaara nodded.

"Have you told Matsuri about it?" Naruto asked then Gaara just shook his head.

"She might get scared if I told her about Shukaku."

"Are you kidding me? The girl is head over heels on you ever since you began being her teacher. That time, she even accepted being your teacher despite the fact that she has seen you in your partial Shukaku form, right?"

"Naruto, this time is different now. I don't have Shukaku before I had her and now that I had him, I'm beginning to doubt that she'll be able to look at me the same way she has when the Ichibi still gone."

**_"Are you saying that I'm burden to your relationship with your wife?"_** Shukaku crossed his arms and pouted.

_"It's not like that. I'm just worried that she might not accept you being inside me."_ Gaara mentally replied to the tanuki.

"Don't worry about it, Gaara. Matsuri will understand about your situation. After all, she's your wife and you two are tied forever to each other." Naruto guaranteed the Ichibi container, patting his shoulder to comfort him.

Gaara nodded. Matsuri trusts him and therefore he must also trust her. He must not think of her the same way the others did when they knew that Shukaku was inside him.

"Also, Killer Bee sent me a message." Naruto added and Gaara just quirked a non-existent brow.

"He told me that he and the other jinchuurikis will be going to meet here. Well, I'm not really sure if all of them will come since A might not allow him to go here." Naruto informed him.

Gaara only nodded his head and have a mental conversation with Shukaku.

_**"If all of them will come, it will be the time to reveal some things.**_" Shukaku said.

_"Like what?"_ Gaara asked the tanuki who was busy thinking about meeting the other bijuus.

_**"Like… from what clan did Matsuri came from? Or, about her past in the Mist-"**_

_"What are you implying, Shukaku?"_

**_"You'll know some other time."_**

Gaara mentally frowned. It's not like the tanuki to neither hide things from him nor help him in this situation. Besides, what is the connection of Matsuri's clan to all of them anyway?

"Naruto, where did the Hoshino clan come from?" Gaara asked.

"Based on what Kurama told me, they came from the Mist. But, there were purges before there so there may be a chance that there are only a few members of that clan. I bet they have no other heiress." Naruto responded.

**_"Hoshino clan still has an heiress. Their heiress doesn't even know that she's an heiress to a powerful clan."_** Kurama boasted to Naruto.

_"Then, who is the heiress?"_ Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

**_"It's none other than the Kazekage's wife- Matsuri."_** Kurama said which left Naruto in shock.

**_"Aside from that, she inherited their ultimate jutsu- Bijuu Chakra Kyushu Jutsu (Tailed Beast Chakra Absorption Technique)."_** The fox added.

_"What kind of technique is that?"_ the blonde asked again.

**_"I don't know. The only ones who had witnessed it are Shukaku and Isobu."_** Kurama answered.

Naruto mentally sighed. If Kurama can't give him the answers to their situations, Shukaku will be the one to give him answers.

"Gaara, have you talked to Shukaku ever since you knew that he's inside you again?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Gaara nodded, confused at Naruto's sudden question.

"What did the two of you talked about lately?" he asked again.

"Shukaku and I only talked about the others being revived and reunited with their bijuus." Gaara said. "Why?"

"Nothing. Kurama told me something about Matsuri." Naruto told him.

"What did he say?" Gaara asked.

"Matsuri is an heiress to a powerful clan and that clan is the Hoshino clan. The problem is… she doesn't know about it." Naruto revealed.

Gaara stared at him for a moment to make sure that he was not lying. When he found that he was not lying, he sighed then droop his back on his chair. If Matsuri is the heiress, she has something to do with their current problem.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He told the person to come in and it revealed Sari and Yukata.

"What is it?" he said as the two ladies came in and Yukata placed a mission scroll on his desk.

"We already retrieved the thief. The council already have their hands on him." Yukata explained.

"Good. Anything else?" Gaara asked.

"The daimyo wish to speak to you about Matsuri." Sari retorted.

"I'll be finish with Naruto in a few minutes. Just tell him to wait for a while." Gaara ordered the two.

They nodded and bowed then went out of his office. Once they left, Gaara turned his attention again to Naruto.

"Are you sure that Matsuri is their heiress?" Gaara asked to confirm the real details.

"I don't know. Kurama told me about it. I bet the bijuus can tell what clan someone belongs to without even seeing their powers." Naruto replied.

**_"Let things be for a while, kid. This is no time to answer all your questions."_** Shukaku uttered to him.

Gaara let out a sigh. He wanted to discuss more of this topic but he knew he cannot let Hikaru wait outside for long.

"Naruto, we'll discuss this tomorrow. For now, you may leave the office." Gaara announced to the young Hokage.

Naruto nodded and left his office. At the moment he closed the door, Kurama talked to him.

**_"Are you sure it's fine to end this?"_** Kurama asked him.

_"It's fine. We've got more time. Besides, the others will be coming here as well."_ Naruto answered then started to walk away from the office.

* * *

A knock on the door brought Gaara back to his senses. He composed himself and coughed.

"Enter." He told the person on the other side of the door.

The door opened to reveal the Wind Daimyo with his wife- Akiko. The couple sat on the couch and began to look unsettled at first. Then, Akiko faked coughed and spoke.

"Matsuri-chan had already told you about the situation right?" Akiko raised the question then Gaara nodded.

"Are you sure about punishing my elder brother and his children?" Hikaru asked, still troubled for the safety of his brother.

"Yes, I am. I won't let him and those two get away with his crime." Gaara answered.

"But, what about Aiko? Haven't you considered what she would feel about this?" Hikaru exclaimed but Gaara only remained calm.

"Why would I? His wife has nothing to do about this." Gaara stated then turned his attention to Akiko. "Can I ask something to you, Lady Daimyo?"

"Yes you may, Kazekage-sama." She nodded.

"Did Aiko suspected Hideo of treachery even one bit?" Gaara questioned.

"She did but she dismissed the thought because she never got any evidence of Hideo betraying her." Akiko answered.

"Then she should be at least mentally and emotionally prepared when we revealed about her husband's treachery. It's not very uncommon for husbands to betray their wives or vice versa. What happened already happened. If she curses me after knowing about the truth, I won't care. If she lays one wrong finger on Matsuri, I'll kill her." Gaara added, frowning at the thought of Aiko avenging for the lies of her own husband.

_"How disgusting…"_ He thought.

"Still, it's very unlikely to-" Hikaru said but was cut off by Gaara.

"Are you protecting Matsuri or your brother?" Gaara questioned his behavior.

"It's not like that but I'm-"

"You and Hideo may be brothers but you are no longer tied just like before. You should know that tolerating your brother's sins makes you a sinner also. In fact, you didn't speak about your brother's crimes. You could be also punished for what you did." Gaara reminded the old man.

"I believe that we should settle this in a more diplomatic matter. I apologize for my husband's behavior, Gaara-sama." Akiko said to the redhead.

"All I wanted was to settle this without punishing my brother and his children." Hikaru included.

"That won't solve anything, Hikaru. If no one punishes them, they won't learn. I don't want my village to be filled with people who do crimes without getting reprimanded." Gaara told him.

"Dear, I think it's best if we should just let Gaara-sama take control of the things. Gaara-sama knows what is best for all of us." Akiko agreed with the young Kazekage.

"Then what's the plan?" the daimyo asked him.

"Matsuri has the plan. She's willing to bait herself and the others to catch him." Gaara said but the daimyo contradicted him.

"I won't let her. If she does that, she will-"

"Trust her. She knows what she is doing. She may look weak and fragile but she's a keen observer. She won't inherit from Akiko the Will of the Wind for nothing." Gaara cut him off.

Akiko smiled at the young man Matsuri married yesterday. No wonder Matsuri had fallen for him. He is really an arrogant man.

"Then, this discussion is over. I'm glad that we have spoken to you about this situation." Akiko bowed to Gaara as a sign of thanks.

"You're welcome, Akiko." Gaara greeted his mother-in-law.

"Gaara-sama, please protect Matsuri for us." The daimyo pleaded.

Gaara only smiled and nodded. This relieved the daimyo and he followed his wife who already went out of his office.

Once they left, Shukaku told him something.

**_"Have you noticed Akiko's appearance?"_** Shukaku asked him.

_"What is there to notice?"_ Gaara asked back.

**_"She sort of look like Matsuri."_** Shukaku stated.

_"How can that be?"_ Gaara asked again.

**_"Have you noticed the shape and color of their eyes? They even share the same sandy brown hair."_** Shukaku said.

Gaara mentally put an image of Matsuri and Akiko in his mind. Somehow he has to agree with the tanuki. They really look alike.

**_"Speaking of which, you should go be with your wife. You're already through with your paperwork. Besides, you should make her feel married, remember?"_** Shukaku reminded his host.

Gaara shook his head. It's not good if they alone together. His unsatisfied lust would creep unto him again.

_"I can't. I might do it again."_ Gaara told the tanuki.

The Ichibi just sighed. The kid really is pretty stubborn when it comes to giving in to his desires.

* * *

Matsuri placed the book again in its shelf. She really wanted to find out about the meaning of her dream last night. She dreamt of seeing Shukaku, a giant nine-tailed fox and a giant turtle surrounding her in a certain dimension. They were all looking at her and she was on the floor- glowing along with a seal.

The dream really made her confused. Why three monsters would appear in her dream is not unusual to occur. Furthermore, she kept on dreaming about last night.

She felt her body heat again and she fell on the floor, her knees buckling. She never felt so alive that night. That was not sex. The second time until the third time they did it, it was making love. He was gentle and rough to her when they did it again for additional four times.

But, she felt that she was used when he was not by her side in the morning. It was like she was only there to satisfy his needs and after that he would leave.

It's partially her fault for being this dramatic. If only she didn't expect much from him then she wouldn't be sad. Besides, this whole marriage thin won't last forever. It'll probably last for months then they finally have to divorce and she has to move onwards.

The simple thought made her heart ache but she knew it was the painful truth. No matter how much she loves him, there will be a time that they'll have to separate and never see each other again.

"Gaara…" she whispered as a lone tear fell on her cheek.

* * *

Gaara- with his gourd strapped on his back, walked around the village to keep his mind busy from thinking of what happened last night. He promised himself that it won't happen again. Yet, his desires are not obeying him.

_**"You should just do what your body tells you to do, Gaara. It will do you no good if you keep on disobeying it."**_ Shukaku advised him.

He just ignored the perverted tanuki and kept on walking. He'll definitely ignore his desires and avoid being in contact with Matsuri as much as possible.

Without knowing, he had bumped into someone- causing the two of them to fall on the ground (well for him on his sand). He stood up and looked over to see who it was. It was a little girl wearing the standard Suna outfit and white veil. She had an eye patch on her right eye, making her blue left eye visible. Just like Matsuri, they both share the same sandy brown hair. The only difference was the girl's hair is waist-length.

"Kazekage-sama, I'm sorry." She apologized, bowing then running off to another direction quickly.

Gaara got confused. He seems to see ladies who have the same physical appearance with Matsuri these times. What the hell is going on already?

**_"So she finally came huh?"_** Shukaku muttered.

_"Are you referring to the girl earlier?"_ Gaara asked.

**_"Yup. That little girl is the Hoshino girl that Naruto kid was talking about earlier."_** Shukaku nodded.

Upon hearing Shukaku's answer, Gaara made a platform of sand and stood on it. Then, he raced towards the direction the Hoshino girl was going.

* * *

Mizu ran in various directions. Those Mist rouge ninjas are after her power and information about the identity of the heiress a.k.a. her cousin.

She needs to find Matsuri now and hide her from those ninjas. They'll definitely manipulate her body and use her powers to control all of the nine jinchuurikis.

While running, she tripped on a twig and lost her balance- falling on the ground with her face flat on it. She wiped the dirt off of her face and stood up. She was about to run again when she noticed that both of her feet were held by sand.

"I won't hurt you. I only wanted details." A cold voice said to her.

She turned around to see Gaara with his arms folded on his chest. She struggled from the sand but found it useless so she only stood on her spot.

"Good thing that you already struggled. Now, I'll start. First, where did you come from?" Gaara asked.

"I'm from the Mist." She answered.

"Second, what's your name?"

"Mizu. Hoshino Mizu."

"Last, what is your purpose in going here?"

She slightly looked away from him. Should she seek help from the Kazekage or do things her way? If she does things her way, she might get into more serious trouble. Maybe a help from the Kazekage won't be bad.

"Do you know someone here named Matsuri?" Mizu asked him.

"Are you referring to my wife perhaps?" he questioned back.

"Wife?" Mizu repeated the word. "What do you mean by wife?"

"You're looking for someone named Matsuri in this village. The only known Matsuri here is my wife." Gaara stated.

"Is Matsuri a wind user?" Mizu asked again and he nodded.

She really was right. Asking help from the Kazekage will really help her. But, she never knew that the fate of her long-distanced cousin was being married to the Kazekage.

"May I see her? I want to talk to her." She pleaded.

Gaara nodded and used his sand to make a platform which they will use to stand on. The sand on Mizu's feet brought her to the sand platform and they flew off.

* * *

Gaara and Mizu went in the Kazekage Tower. They started walking to the direction of the Kazekage Suite. Once they had reached the destination, Gaara opened the door and they both went in.

Gaara motioned for Mizu to sit on the arm chair. Once she had sat down, he went to the kitchen to prepare her a glass of water. After that, he went out of the kitchen and placed the glass on the table. He sat on the couch then spoke.

"Matsuri is in this tower but I don't know exactly where. Since you're also here, I want you to explain a few things regarding about your connection with Matsuri and this whole thing about the nine jinchuurikis." Gaara told her and she nodded.

"Matsuri-hime was only ten when I met her along with Yagura-sama. She was the one who saved me from those criminals before." Mizu said as she thought about her first memory with Matsuri.

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

_A ten-year old girl was running in the forest. She was carrying an unconscious four-year old girl on her back. Her parents told her to retrieve her mother's cousin and her daughter from the criminals. Sad to say, the mother made a suicide and she used that opportunity to escape with the child. Then, Matsuri tripped on a twig- causing the girl to wake up._

_"Where am I?" the girl asked, still taking in the surroundings._

_"We have no time to talk. We need to go now." Matsuri told her._

_Matsuri was about to run again when a Kiri ninja appeared in front of her then his other companions started to surround them._

_"It's pointless to run, little girl. Just surrender to us and tell us where the others are." The Kiri ninja in front of her said, pointing his sword at her._

_Instead of feeling scared, Matsuri kicked him on his groin and he growled and fell on the ground. Matsuri ran again and the other two ninjas followed her. What she didn't expect was she and the girl was thrown on the ground and a small boy with a hooked staff appeared in the middle of the battle._

_"What are all of you doing to them?" the stranger asked, holding his staff and ready to finish off the two ninjas._

_"Step aside, kid. You don't how dangerous those kids are." The Kiri ninja said, trying to pull him away from his view of the girls but the stranger just threw the man in the air using his staff._

_The other mist ninja tried to slash him with his sword but he was also thrown in the air and a flash of water hit them. The ninja whom Matsuri attacked earlier finally stood up and held the stranger and pointed his sword at his neck._

_"Don't move or else I'll kill you." He threatened._

_The stranger only smirked then they were both pulled down in a pool of water. The stranger then transformed into a giant three-tailed turtle and performed a technique._

_"Araumi Shibuki! (Rough Sea Spume)" the stranger said, spitting a stream of water at his opponent._

_After he was thrown in the air along with his companions, the stranger placed his staff on his back then turned to them._

_"Is everything alright, Hoshino-hime?" he asked, smiling at the two._

_"Hime?" Matsuri asked, pointing at herself and he nodded- referring to her status as the Hoshino heiress though she is currently clueless about that fact._

_"So, those ninjas are after the two of you huh?" he stated and they both nodded._

_"If she is the hime-sama, who are you?" he turned his attention to the girl on Matsuri's back._

_"I don't have any name." the little girl said._

_"Hmm… since your left eye is covered and you have one blue eye, I'll name you Mizu. Will that be fine?" he told her and she nodded happily._

_"Mister, what is your name?" Matsuri asked._

_"My name is Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage." He introduced himself._

_"Sugoi! Thank you for saving us back there." Mizu said._

_"It's my duty to protect the villagers. Now, I'll take the two of you home. There may be other ninjas after you." Yagura told them as he carried Mizu on his arms and started walking with Matsuri._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

* * *

"So Matsuri's home is in Kiri?" Gaara clarified.

"It's still here in Suna. She just lived in Kiri when she was only nine and returned here when she was eleven." Mizu added.

"How come her home is Suna when she lived in Kiri for three years?" Gaara asked, confused.

"That is the next story. Matsuri started playing with me and Yagura-sama usually visits our place to protect us from ninjas who still want to kill us." Mizu explained.

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

_The seven-year old Mizu walked around the clan compound. The clan compound is located in the deep part of the forest and this was an advantage for the survivors of the Hoshino clan in Kiri._

_As she walked around the compound, she heard voices. Good thing, the door was slightly slid open. She placed an eye on the nearby sliding door and listened to the voices._

_"What do you mean we need to go back, Akiko-neechan?" a woman said and Mizu already deduced that it was Sayuri- Matsuri's mother._

_"The five of us cannot stay in Kiri forever. There will be a time that those ninjas will find out the real identity of Matsuri as the heiress of this clan." Akiko reminded her._

_Mizu gasped. She couldn't believe that the reason why the ninjas were after them before was because they are keeping the heiress and the heiress herself is none other than Matsuri._

_"So that would explain why Yagura-sama kept on calling her hime-sama." Mizu finally got an answer to one of her questions._

_"What about Mizu-chan? We cannot leave her here alone." A male voice said and Mizu knew that it was Matsuri's father- Yoru Kimura._

_"I have already fixed that. Yagura-sama told me that he and Terumi-san will take care of her in the tower and make sure that no ninjas will know of her identity as a part of our clan." Akiko told him._

_Mizu can't believe it. All they do was lying to Matsuri so that she would be protected. Their lie would only hurt Matsuri more. Without knowing it, Mizu slid open the door and the occupants in the room gasped in shock. They didn't know that there was someone eavesdropping on them._

_"Mizu-chan, do not disturb us please. We are having-"Akiko ordered but was cut off by Mizu._

_"You shouldn't lie to her! We could always tell her that she's the heiress while protecting her. It will only hurt her more once she knew that all of you were just lying to her." Mizu exclaimed._

_"You don't understand, Mizu-chan. This clan is purged ever since the Sandaime Mizukage's reign. Akiko-neechan is the heiress before and now the title is passed to Matsuri. If they found out, Matsuri will be in danger." Sayuri told her._

_"What do you mean, Sayuri-san?" Mizu asked._

_"There is a certain ninja who is good at manipulating people. He's sending ninjas after your clan. That is why Matsuri needs to live as a Kimura in Suna so that they will never know her identity." Yoru explained._

_Now Mizu understood the situation. If it meant not knowing her position, Matsuri can still live free while those ninjas still continue looking for her with no clue in her identity._

_"But why leave me here?" Mizu asked again._

_"You need to work on your techniques under Yagura-sama's tutelage. Do you understand?" Yoru instructed her and she nodded._

_She clenched her fists. She needs to get strong to protect the heiress from the Kiri nins who wanted to capture her._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~ **

* * *

"So Yoru is a Suna nin and Sayuri is a villager from Kiri. What else information have you gotten from the two?" Gaara asked.

"Yoru-san is not just a Suna nin. He preferred to travel around the world that is why your father let him do what he wants as long as he doesn't betray Suna.

"While travelling in Kiri, he met Sayuri-san despite the fact that the purges are still on-going though Yagura-sama still tries his hardest to prevent it that time.

"After the purges, they were married here in Suna but they went back to check on the survivors. Then after three years, they went back here again but it was only Matsuri since her parents were killed by weapons- according to what I predicted using our jutsu." Mizu narrated.

Gaara nodded in understanding. Matsuri really is their missing heiress and using their kekkei genkai, the others are brought back to life. Speaking of which…

"Why did you bring the others back to life?" he asked.

"It's because Matsuri needs all the powers of the nine jinchuurikis. There will be a time that the criminal after our clan will do anything to bring back the others from death and kidnap the other jinchuurikis and Matsuri for his own gain" Mizu said.

"Who is this man behind all of this anyway?" Gaara asked, curious about the identity of the man.

"I don't know. Only Akiko-san knows about him." Mizu answered.

"Then, Matsuri's Will of the Wind is a technique used by the heirs or heiresses of your clan." Gaara deduced and Mizu nodded.

Gaara leaned back on his seat. With the information in hand, he doesn't know if he should keep this from Matsuri. Matsuri is already grown-up and she is now his wife. It wouldn't hurt if he reveals the information to her.

**_"First, do you know where she is?"_** Shukaku asked him.

Gaara made a small smile on his lips. If there's one thing he knew about her, it is her habit of reading books and scrolls.

"Mizu, stay here and wait for my siblings. I'll be going to the library." He instructed her and she nodded.

He went out and walked towards the direction of the library. He'll have to face the woman who plagued his thoughts earlier.

* * *

A cliffhanger… urggghhh~~

I don't have any comments or any blah blah to say…

Please review~


	8. Hidden Future and Identities

I really wanted reviews to motivate me... but I don't care! I'll still update even though no one reviews (pumps fist in the air). Now here's Gaara-sama for the disclaimer.

Gaara: indoorotaku does not own Naruto (then eats his dango)

ciao~

* * *

Gaara opened the door and closed it silently. He walked through the halls of the library, looking back and forth for any signs of his wife. He looked to another corner when he heard an audible whisper of his name.

"Gaara..." a feminine voice said then it was followed by a giggle.

He stopped walking and turned to the direction of the voice. Matsuri was on the corner, asleep while hugging her knees. There was a sad smile on her face and you could probably label her as a fallen angel. Unfortunately, she already fell for him hard- very hard. He knelt down in front of her and pulled back a hazel strand of her hair. She's really beautiful even while sleeping. No wonder there are other men who are taking a liking on her. She can even make the strongest man on earth kneel in front of her and he's one of those men who plead for her attention, kneeling and begging for mercy. Then, he shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. There's no way he and Matsuri could be together forever. The marriage is only for Matsuri's escapade and there will be a time that they'll need to separate ways.

**_"How cruel that sounds to me, kid."_** Shukaku commented, not really helping the situation.

Gaara just mentally glared at him then turned to Matsuri again. He saw a tear streak on her cheek and wiped it off using his thumb. He thought that she was probably having nightmares again so he shook her gently until she began to awaken.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" she asked, regaining a bit of consciousness around her surroundings.

"I was looking for you then I saw you fell asleep here. Are you tired?" he said and she instantly blushed.

The way he asked is the same thing as asking if she was tired from their make-out session- or is it. She quickly shook her head and stood up, dusting off some dirt on her clothes. She doesn't want to be reminded by that night in this state.

"I-I'll be going now. I have something to do." She excused and mentally cursed herself for stuttering a while ago.

She was about to go when she felt his iron grip on her wrist. She stopped on her tracks and found herself unable to look at him in the eye.

"Do you still remember what happened last night?" he asked all of a sudden.

Her eyes widened. How could she forgot what happened that night when it was the reason she only had little rest? She gulped then composed herself to give him her answer.

"I remember it well." She answered then tilted her head to the side. "Why do you ask?"

Then he stood up and inched himself closer to her. Matsuri found her back already glued to the wall and Gaara's hands were placed at both sides of her head. Gaara stares at her like she's his prey and he's the predator going to eat her alive.

"Do you want to remember it again, Matsuri?" he whispered huskily to her ear, making her blush and shiver.

She looked away but he only inched his face closer to her. She knew he was just teasing her but it felt like it wasn't. That night changed the both of them. It was the night that they both felt love but they kept their desires to their selves.

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Gaara and Matsuri lay on the bed; their backs were facing each other. Matsuri pretended to be asleep while Gaara just gripped his hand who wanted to touch her again. __The blood stained sheet was replaced by a new one after their consummation. Matsuri tried to imagine Gaara's arm embracing her petite form but all she felt was the warmth the white sheets are giving to the both of them. __She only held a sad smile. There's no way they will do it again. Once **is** enough, that is all to it. Unless, the council wanted them to make a heir to the throne. Then, she felt the bed creak._

_His hand snaked upon her form, tracing her body as if he was making sure that he was there. Then, he kissed her left shoulder and brushed his lips to her neck. She was starting to get confused. Did he also want to do the same thing twice? __His lips then trailed to her jaw line and blew on her ear, causing a tickling sensation on her body that made her blush madly. He then licked her earlobe and she fought the urge to embrace him so that he could still do his ministrations. __He then turned her a little so that her back was already on the bed. He was completely hovering over her and his jade orbs were taking in every single image of the beauty in front of him. Then, he did the impossible- he kissed her gently._

_Matsuri just lay there, doing nothing but feeling his touch. She didn't kiss him back. When she did not, he kissed her again then kissed her chin down to her neck until her breasts. __She may not have large assets but he admired how those will bounce up and down when she was breathing hard. He kissed the space between her breasts then brushed his lips down to her belly button. __She would probably faint now if he continued to taste her body. She even doesn't know what to do in this situation. She was only gripping the bed sheets and her ragged breathing is not helping her._

_She then pulled up his face to break him from his early ministrations. He saw the lust reflected in his jade eyes. His lips were also twitching, aching to taste more of her. __He leaned down and kissed her again but this time it was passionate and she kissed him back. He then bit her lip then she opened her mouth for him to gain access. His tongue ravaged her mouth and she moaned. __Her arms snaked to his back and dug her nails on it. She felt him sigh into the kiss and they parted for air. His breath was tickling her face and she continued to pant for air._

_He then positioned himself again on her entrance and looked to her in approval. She nodded and he entered her again. She gripped his arms tightly and wrapped her legs on his waist, wanting to feel the sensation of them becoming one. __He waited first for her to adjust herself. Once done, he started moving slowly. His breath was sending blows on her ear while she moaned and whimpered in pleasure. __Her hands snaked up to his red locks and she tugged at it very hard that he hissed on her ear. Then, she felt him quicken his pace as he grabbed her hips. She got into his quick rhythm and felt herself coming close._

_"G-Gaara… I-I-I'm… I-I-I'm…" she moaned to his ear and he only nodded._

_"Matsuri…" he whispered huskily on her ear._

_After that, she screamed and dug her nails on his back. He just threw his head back in complete satisfaction then his face fell on the crook of her neck. Matsuri just embraced him tighter, still feeling him inside her while stroking his hair gently. __Then he pulled her up so that she was straddling his lap. He started moving again and Matsuri gripped on his neck for support. As he kept on moving, he licked her neck again and again. Then he peppered it with rough kisses. After that, he bit her neck hard that Matsuri's grip on him tightened._

_He then licked the bleeding wound and continued to thrust into her. She felt more aroused at the pain he inflicted upon her and she knew that her desires are creeping up to her. She then kissed his neck gently then brushed her lips on his. This made him give her an open mouthed kiss and quicken his pace more. __After a few more thrusts, they both came again and Gaara covered her moan with his lips. After that, he laid her back again on the bed- making him hover again on top of her. __He removed himself from her and laid beside her. She, on the other hand, turned to him and embraced him. Her face was nuzzled on his chest and he found himself hugging her back._

_"Good night, Gaara." She whispered with a genuine smile and he smiled back._

_"Good night."_

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

* * *

He still waited for her answer to his question. She was constantly averting her eyes from his stare. She looked like she was hesitating if she wanted to remember it all again or not. He sighed. He may sound selfish at this moment but he wanted her and he also knew that she felt the same. That would explain why she is giving him her silent treatment. His hands dropped down to his sides and he spoke.

"If you don't want to, I won't do it to you ever again." He said with his usual cold tone.

Her eyes widened and she snapped back from her thoughts. If he won't do it to her again, she'll never get to feel his touch on her. And, all of her desires will be bottled up inside her forever. She inched closer and stared at him with fear. She's not scared of him. Rather, she's scared of the fact that if she let go of this chance, she'll never get to hold him again. So she held his hand and stroked it with her thumb gently. She pecked his cheek and whispered something on his ear.

"Take me."

He intertwined his fingers with hers and gripped her hand tightly. His free hand cupped her cheek and he noticed how feverish her skin was getting. He leaned down and kissed her roughly. This caused him to pin her again on the wall and grab her legs up. She only cupped his cheeks with both of her hands and continued kissing him. She already opened her mouth so that he could gain access and he was glad she did. His tongue entered her and started to ravage her mouth.

Her fingers were tangled with his red locks and she noticed how soft they felt. They parted for air after their open mouthed kiss then he peppered her neck with kisses. She only gripped his shoulders so that she could support herself.

"Mhmm… Gaara…" she moaned as he continued to lick her flesh.

He would love to continue his lustful actions if only they didn't hear the door open which made them break from their previous ministrations. Both of their eyes widened and they quickly separated their selves from each other. Before she could run, Gaara held her wrist and placed his hand on her mouth.

"Just do what I say." He whispered.

* * *

"Are you sure that you left your book here?" a male Suna nin asked his companion.

"Yep. This is the exact spot." His companion said, looking around for his lost book.

Suddenly, they both saw the young Kazekage reading a book at the right corner of the library.

"Kazekage-sama." They both chorused as they bowed at him.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Gaara asked as he closed the book he was reading earlier. But in reality, he was just looking at the page number with disinterest.

"We are looking for the book he dropped in this place earlier. We would like to ask if you have seen one." The Suna nin asked.

"I haven't seen one." The redhead inquired.

"Is that so? Guess I dropped it somewhere else. Let's go look somewhere else." The other one said to the Suna nin and they bowed to Gaara then left.

The door was slammed shut and Gaara really made sure that he does not hear any of their footsteps. Once they were now out of earshot, Gaara felt the wind breeze in the library.

"What a pain." Matsuri muttered as the wind started to move and make her form on the long table- cross-legged and arms fold.

"Shall we continue?" Gaara offered but she only shook her head.

"Later. Someone may come in at this time." Matsuri told him.

"We cannot even do it in my room." He reminded her.

She understood what he said. If they did it again in his room, Temari and Kankuro might complain how noisy they were, making moans and whimpers at night.

"Then, after your duty is done, we'll continue. Besides, I think you have something to say." Matsuri informed him.

Gaara held an invisible smile. Matsuri realy is beginning to understand his attitude.

_**"No wonder you're fine with her being your wife."**_ Shukaku said, smirking at him.

"Your cousin is waiting for you in the suite." Gaara updated her.

"Cousin?" she repeated then asked, "What is his or her name?"

"Hoshino Mizu."

Matsuri had a confused expression on her face? She is a Kimura but how come she has a cousin with the surname of Hoshino?! Maybe it was only a distant relative or… wait, did Gaara just said her name is Mizu?

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"Yagura-sama!" Matsuri called him once the Yondaime Mizukage has set foot on their garden._

_"Hey, Matsuri-hime." He greeted her and turned to the little girl who was making a miniature tornado on her palm. "What are you doing, Mizu-chan?"_

_"I'm making my own version of tornado. Akiko-san told us that our clan is known to use winds without using any hand signs." Mizu explained to Yagura as the mini tornado disappeared on her palm._

_"Is that so? How about you, Matsuri-hime?" Yagura turned to the Hoshino heiress._

_"What is it, Yagura-sama?" she asked._

_"Do you know how to use winds?" he asked her._

_"I know how to use them but they won't allow me to always practice using my wind techniques." Matsuri answered to him sheepishly._

_"Then, any other techniques?" Yagura said and they all shook their heads._

_"So the princess is forbidden to use their clan's techniques so that her identity would not be revealed to her…" Yagura mentally deduced, inwardly sighing at the antics of her clansmen._

**_"But, there will be a time that she will find outright?"_**_ Isobu said to him._

_"Definitely." Yagura answered back to the turtle._

_"Let's play a game, alright? Whoever wins will be the one to marry me." He proposed and the two girls nodded excitedly._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

* * *

"Take me to her." Matsuri said and Gaara nodded.

Matsuri was glad. She really thought that Mizu was already dead. It's a good thing she is still alive. Yagura really fulfilled his promise to her.

* * *

Matsuri opened the door to the suite of the Kazekage Tower. Once she opened it, a flying vase was thrown in her direction and she dodged it just in time- only for it to crumble when it hit the wall.

"You, idiot! I told you to never tell stupid things to her." Temari reminded Kankuro, holding another porcelain vase while Kankuro just hid behind Mizu.

"Temari, quit it already." Kankuro told her. "Besides, things about you aren't stupid."

Temari blushed in embarrassment and threw another vase. Instead of it landing on Kankuro's direction, Gaara drew his sand and caught the vase before it hit his brother.

"Temari, we're not rich to buy more vases." The redhead reminded her sister and she nodded.

Mizu on the other hand only stared at Matsuri. She never knew that she had already grown into a fine woman. Akiko told her once in her letter that Matsuri's Will of the Wind has already awaken. Maybe telling her about the current situation she is in wouldn't be bad.

"Matsuri-sama…" Mizu said her name then she walked to her.

She analyzed her features. It was the same onyx eyes and sandy brown hair. It was still the same fair skin and smile on her face. Mizu hugged her tightly and cried.

"I'm glad you're safe, Matsuri-sama." She cried to her and Matsuri only patted her head.

Mizu is still a crybaby. Matsuri knew that she experienced depression. The Mist had a tyrannical reign and Yagura died. Thanks to Mei, Mizu was finally able to see Matsuri again.

"Stop the drama, okay? Let's eat lunch now." Kankuro announced and they all nodded.

They all giggled and went to the dining room to welcome their guest.

* * *

"So… Matsuri is the missing heiress to your clan." Kankuro repeated. "Am I correct?"

Mizu nodded. It is no doubt that Matsuri is the heiress just like what Sayuri told her. She is even capable of using the Will of the Wind just like Akiko.

"But, I don't get it. Akiko-san told me that she gave her power to me so that would mean she cannot use wind anymore." Matsuri said, fidgeting her fingers and smiling sheepishly.

"That's not true. If that happened, Akiko-san must be dead by now." Mizu told her and Matsuri nodded in understanding.

"Mizu-chan, could you please explain everything from the start?" Temari requested, confused at the whole situation.

"Tsunade-hime healed the six dead bodies of the other jinchuurikis based on how I predicted the future that Matsuri-sama will die at the hands of the nine jinchuurikis.

"Once she was done, I sealed their spirits again and brought all of them back to life. I also ordered Shukaku's spirit to go back to Kazekage-sama." Mizu elaborated.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other. If Shukaku is back, then the old Gaara is…

"You all don't need to worry. Shukaku is not obeying Gaara's orders and would not kill. Shukaku is serving Matsuri-sama not his host." Mizu assured Gaara's two siblings and they sighed in relief. Then, Mizu continued explaining.

"The jinchuurikis will meet again to prevent from causing Matsuri-sama's death. Also, those nine will lend Matsuri-sama their power to obtain the final technique."

"Final technique?" Gaara repeated.

"The Bijuu Chakra Kyushu no Jutsu (Tailed Beast Chakra Absorption Technique)." Mizu sum up.

The four had questioning looks on their faces. They never heard of that technique. Maybe it's a kekkei genkai in their clan or a secret jutsu.

"Hoshino clan knows if the newborn baby is the heir or heiress. They use one method- trying to inject them with medicine. If the wind interfered, the child is the heir or heiress. If not, then the child is not.

"Once they knew of it, the clan is sure that the heir or heiress can use that technique. Only heirs or heiresses of the clan are able to use it though.

"That is why the other clansmen never dared to fight off with the heir or heiress. Despite the fact that our clan can revive the dead, predict the future, use wind and tame the tailed beasts, the heir or heiress is known to be superior and the most powerful among all of us.

"They can use wind to protect themselves willingly and unwillingly and use the power of the tailed beasts. That is why I want to ask for the help of the Kazekage and Matsuri-sama."

Matsuri and Gaara just looked at the girl. Of course they will help her. But, Gaara is not sure if the council will approve of this whole ordeal. If they approved then he'll probably stay in the village and send some ninjas or he will be the one to go and there will be someone to take care o his business here.

"That is not for us to decide so quickly, Mizu-chan. You see, the council might not approve. They may approve but-" Temari said but Mizu cut her off.

"I won't rush all of you okay? I just explained all of this so that Matsuri-sama can shape up her powers already and the jinchuurikis to form an alliance." Mizu reasoned out.

The married couple knew she have a point right there. If the jinchuurikis made an alliance and Matsuri trained herself as the Hoshino heiress, they'll be ready to fight together.

"What will we gain afterwards?" Gaara asked.

"Then the nine jinchuurikis can live in peace and Matsuri-sama can have her freedom without those rouge Kiri nins following after her." Mizu answered.

"Alright, I'll deal with this." Gaara finally agreed and Mizu smiled, glad that the Ichibi host agreed.

"So, how do we tell the council? Will they agree?" Kankuro asked his brother.

"They'll agree." Matsuri assured the puppeteer.

"How are you sure, Matsuri?" Temari asked her sister-in-law.

"Let's just say I'm the Hoshino heiress. If they knew of it and the future predictions, they'll believe us. Based on my research about my own clan, we are really as famous as the Hyuuga clan. Well, the only problem is that I was really late in knowing my identity as the Hoshino heiress." Matsuri enlightened her two in-laws.

They quickly understood what Matsuri said and nodded. No wonder the council sees her fit as Gaara's wife. She can use her resources very well.

"Now, shall we accompany my husband to his office? I believe he has more paperwork to do." She said and stood up to help clean the dishes.

They also stood up and helped her. Once done, Matsuri, Mizu and Gaara went to his office for further explanation regarding the topic.

* * *

"I need to train again under Akiko-san's wing?" Matsuri- sitting on the desk repeated the proposition of her husband who was signing the papers on his desk.

"If what Mizu said about the Lady Daimyo being the previous heiress then, you need to train again under her tutelage so that you could control your wind and practice the jutsu Mizu explained earlier." Gaara told his wife.

"Still… couldn't you just train me again? You were the one who taught me before about using the wind." Matsuri suggested and Gaara knew that she only wanted to spend time with him.

"No. I may be a wind release type but it's different now. You have certain powers that Akiko knows how to use better than you." Gaara said as he shook his head and went back to his papers.

Matsuri only sighed. She knew that he knew about her want of staying beside him but she also knew that her plan won't work so she just nodded in agreement.

"But, can you teach me how to bring back the dead and predict the future Mizu-chan?" Matsuri asked her cousin and Mizu almost jumped from her seat on the couch.

"Didn't Akiko-san teach you already, Matsuri-sama? Mizu asked back and the heiress only shook her head.

"Akiko-san only taught me how to use the wind a little. She still seems to hide my status from me." Matsuri answered.

"Then, I'll teach you but… we have to do it on animals." Mizu offered.

"I have an idea in mind." Matsuri told her and grinned.

* * *

They are now at one of the training grounds of Suna. Matsuri brought the dead body of her tanuki- Shukaku. Call her brutal if you may but she's not really the one who killed it. Let's just say she asked help from her brother-in-law.

"Alright, first concentrate your chakra on its body." Mizu told her as she illustrated on how Matsuri will do it.

Matsuri placed her palms over the body and concentrated her chakra on it, like she was going to heal it.

"Then heal its wound and bring back its soul." Mizu said simply which made Matsuri very confused but she only concentrated on the task.

The chakra is starting to turn green and it healed the tanuki's wound very quick. She closed her eyes as if to meditate and concentrate on how to bring back its soul.

_"Think. THINK!"_ she said to herself.

Suddenly, she felt the tanuki shift under her. Then, its eyes opened and it started moving in circles and licked Matsuri's palm.

"H-How?" she asked, amazed that she could revive the dead.

"Because it's natural in our clan to revive the dead by sealing their spirits." Mizu said.

"Sealing? But, I didn't seal any spirit." Matsuri reminded her and Mizu only looked at her with amusement.

"You're wrong. Its spirit is still in its body. All it needs is a little taste of chakra to be alive." Mizu explained.

Matsuri finally understood what she meant. The spirit in a dead body is only sleeping. In order for it to live again, it needed chakra. But, not just ordinary chakra- it needs chakra from a member of the Hoshino clan. The tanuki just continued licking her hands. She wondered if it was slightly angry at her for killing it then bringing it back to life. Meh, she doesn't care. She can now revive the dead. Now, the next is…

"Next, I'll tell you how to predict the future." Mizu informed her cousin then sat on the ground.

She was in an Indian sitting position and her fingers are intertwining each other as if she was praying. She then closed her eyes and spoke.

"You can only predict the future if you sleep with a little amount of your chakra used. Do it, like this." Mizu said.

Having no choice, Matsuri sat beside her in a traditional Japanese manner. She intertwined her fingers together and closed her eyes. She gave of a little amount of chakra and started to sleep. Matsuri then started to open her eyes. But, she was in another place now. It was just another dark room but there was her, lying on the ground and a silhouette of a man could be seen.

_"Have you all distracted the nine jinchuurikis?"_ the hidden man asked.

_"Yes sir. It seems that they'll all follow her here."_ One of the guards said.

She could feel the man hidden behind those curtains smirk in triumph as he knew that his plan succeeded. He then chuckled and whispered something.

_"It's good to see her back again. That clan really knows how to escape from my grasp."_ He stated then chuckled in amusement that Matsuri was caught.

Matsuri saw how her body was stabbed on her chest and there was a sad smile on her face. Her body was flawless except for her chest and she could still feel that the man is smiling at her dead body.

_"I kept my promise back then, Matsuri-hime. I will be with you and I will be the one to manipulate you. Looks like this will be the time to fulfill it."_ He narrated then he stood up.

The moment he was about to open the curtain was also the moment that Matsuri had already awaken. She woke up in a cold sweat and was panting for air. In the future, she will be killed and the man back there will use her body to manipulate the other jinchuurikis.

"Are you alright, Matsuri-sama?" Mizu asked, worried at the heiress.

Matsuri just nodded her head and smiled. She can now also predict the future just like what the others do. All she needed to do is to control the wind more properly.

"Let's go back. The sun is setting down." Mizu offered.

Matsuri looked at the orange sky. Looks like it had been hours since she fell asleep and dreamt of the future. But, the future can be changed and she won't allow herself to just sit and watch.

Matsuri carried her tanuki in her arms then walked away from the training ground with Mizu following after her. Mizu knew that the future is bothering her but what matters are their present actions.

* * *

Matsuri waited in the deserted library. She was dressed in her usual jade kimono and patiently waited for Gaara. After her training with Mizu, she decided to go to the library to see if he was waiting for her but she found he wasn't. Still, she waited for him to come. When she heard the door open, she turned her attention on it- only to see an ANBU looking for files regarding the ninjas in the village. Matsuri asked him for the whereabouts of her husband only to find out that he was in a meeting with the council regarding the jinchuurikis. She thanked the ANBU then waited again for him.

After thirty minutes, she already grew bored. She then decided to read books regarding medical techniques. After a few minutes, she got bored and placed the book back again on its looked at the wall clock. It's nearing an hour now and he was still nowhere to be seen. She sighed. Maybe the meeting is taking long to finish.

After another hour, he still didn't come. She was sitting on the floor, patiently waiting but losing hope at the same time. It's been two hours since she came in the library and he hasn't even come. He didn't even notify her that he would be busy today. Since he would not come, Matsuri just stood up and left the library. She needed to relax a little.

* * *

Gaara was in his office, looking out the window. The meeting went well. They didn't reject the idea of having a jinchuuriki alliance with the others and that included strengthening their bond with the other villages. He also revealed the fact that Matsuri is the Hoshino heiress and there is another of her clansmen who had predicted the future. Knowing the friendship the clan has made with the Yondaime Kazekage, they all agreed to work with them.

They also accepted the fact that Shukaku is now well behaved and would not do harm thought there are some who don't. Speaking of which, the Ichibi started speaking to him.

**_"Gaara, are you forgetting something?"_** Shukaku asked him in a slightly worried tone.

_"What do you mean?"_ Gaara asked back, confused as to why the tanuki was slightly worried.

**_"Do you remember what Matsuri said to you in the library?"_** Shukaku inquired, hoping that he would get a clue.

Then it snapped to him. Matsuri was waiting for him in the library. He quickly made his way to the library, ignoring the greetings the others made when he passed by them. He then opened the door and looked around for any glimpse of her brown hair or petite form. He then turned to the corner where he had seen her before. She was not there.

So Gaara went out of the library and went back again to the suite.

* * *

Gaara opened the door to his room. Temari told him that Matsuri went straight here and refused to eat since she was feeling a little sick. But, he was met by a sight of a neat bed and a sound of rushing water. He knew one thing for sure. Matsuri is taking a bath and he needed to change as well. But, dinner will be ready in a minute.

_"Screw dinners."_ He mentally cursed which made Shukaku chuckle in amusement.

He took his bathing robe and went in the bathroom without even knocking. No wonder the Tsuchikage annoyed the shit out of him when he spoke first in the Five Kage Summit and told him that his old man didn't teach him proper etiquette. He saw Matsuri's silhouette behind the glass door. It looks like she was about to change. He quickly removed his maroon outfit and wore his white robe.

Then he opened the glass door to see Matsuri taking down her silk robe. She looked back and saw Gaara in his white robe. She immediately blushed and took back the robe on her body.

"G-Gaara! W-What are you doing here?! W-Why didn't you k-knock f-first?!" she bombarded him with many questions.

"I'm going to take a bath and it's no use knocking. I have already seen you naked before." Gaara simply answered her questions.

Matsuri blushed harder this time. What Gaara said to her is true. Sure he has seen her naked before but this time is different. She is taking a bath for heaven's sake. This is the only time to relax and yet he'll come barging in like it's no deal.

"Whatever! But, no peeking." Matsuri told him.

He only sighed. She's still conscious about showing her body to him. Maybe it's because she is still insecure about her body. She may have an hourglass-shaped body but her breasts are… er, not quite blessed by God. He just looked away when Matsuri started taking off her robe then slipped in the tub. He also took off his robe since Matsuri was facing the wall on her right. Once he was done, he also slipped in the tub- his back facing hers.

Matsuri could feel his back rubbing on hers on purpose. But, she would pretend that she didn't feel anything. It's payback for ditching her a while ago.

"Matsuri, are you still mad?" he asked as he turn his body to face her back.

Matsuri just hmph-ed him and he could swore that a vein is threatening to pop on his head.

**_"What a stubborn woman. Is she really your wife?"_** Shukaku mused at the two.

_"Yes she is. And, she is still as stubborn as she was when I first met her."_ Gaara replied at the musing tanuki.

He sighed. If she continued being stubborn, he may not be able to take her again. Besides, it's normal to sweep wives off their feet whenever they have time right? He hugged her from behind and he was sure that she has that surprised expression glued on her face when he did that.

"Gaara, stop it. I'm still mad." Matsuri complained but she is mentally finding herself melting to his touch.

_"Stupid, don't fall for it!"_ her inner self told her.

"Mat-su-ri." He sang her name in a whisper on her ear as he hugged her shoulders tight.

Matsuri's resolve is slowly being futile. Gaara really knew what buttons to press just so she could forget that she's mad at him. Without further ado, she turned her body to him and slightly pushed him off of her.

"What do you want, Gaara?" she asked, covering her chest just in case he was looking at it.

"You." He answered, inching his face closer to her.

"Mou, stop it already. The others will hear." Matsuri said as she pushed him gently off of her.

"Then just one kiss for a second." Gaara requested and Matsuri quickly kissed him on the lips then looked away.

"Is it fine now?" Matsuri asked and he nodded, dumbfounded that she was quick to react.

"Yeah." Gaara muttered and turned back to wash his body.

Matsuri stared at his back for a second. She could see that his back is still flawless despite the fact that she dug her nails on it last night.

"Quit staring." Gaara told her while washing his hair.

Matsuri instantly turned back again and washed herself. She applied soap on her body and ponder on things. Her body is lusting for him and she knew how foolish it is. There's no way that with this new found lust that they could be together. Gaara had already washed his hair and is now soaping his body. For some reasons, he wanted to take her right now but his mind refused to let him. Those three rounds are enough. Also, they could do it some other time.

While washing, he felt pair of tiny hands touch his chest and a kiss was pressed on the space between his shoulder blades. His free hand held her hand and he kissed her fingertips lightly.

"Gaara, I'm afraid of the future." She whispered, her hot breath tickling his back.

He only held her hand tightly. Mizu mentioned earlier that Matsuri will die in the hands of the nine jinchuurikis. This made Gaara immediately feared for the possibility of him killing his own wife.

"It won't happen. I will not be the one to kill you. Rather, I'll make sure that you won't die on me." He made another promise again to her.

She knew that he was promising too many promises on her. He protected her from the daimyo's perverted brother and now he's gonna make sure that she won't die in the future just like what she and Mizu before. She then felt the water sloshed around her as he turned around to face her. She was now in between his legs and he was giving her a tight hug. He also kept on kissing her forehead to assure her that everything will be alright.

And she knew at that moment that she felt safe in his arms.

* * *

*author sings Never Let Me go by Florence + Machine*

Sasuke: looks like all she did was listening to music while writing this fic.

Naruto: You're right about that, teme. The update is even late.

Shikamaru: It's because the troublesome readers are not even reviewing. That explains the troublesome author's behavior right now.

Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru: Then, please review~

*author now sings Swing Swing Swing by All American Rejects*


	9. All Of This Are Too Sudden

I'm really grateful for the reviews~~ you know the feeling that I'm balling my eyes out because of no reviews? But now I'm glad!

Also I really really missed **Windninja1000** and I'm really flattered that you told me that my fic is a masterpiece *author already letting out tears of joy*

Maybe you should try my other GaaMatsu oneshot- The Game of Hide and Seek

And since I'm glad, I'll leave the disclaimer to who knows who while I sing my heart out

*author sings Broken by Seether and all Naruto characters in the story sweatdropped*

Yagura: She really is happy.

Gaara: I bet she won't be able to sleep due to her extreme joy.

Naruto: Yosh! Let's announce the disclaimer.

Yagura, Gaara, and Naruto: indoorotaku does not own Naruto.

*author now sings Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy*

ciao~

* * *

Matsuri woke up to the blinding light of the sun. She groaned at the light that she closed her eyes then opened it back again to adjust herself- feeling sore in between her legs. She sat up and looked around then realization hit her skull very hard. She and Gaara had sex everywhere last night and they are both sleeping on the floor with nothing except the white sheets.

She instantly covered herself with the white sheets and looked to her right to see Gaara sleeping soundly. He's just sleeping like nothing happened last night. And speaking of last night, she instantly blushed. She had been too loud for his own liking. Temari and Kankuro must have heard her which made them restless. She looked at the clock. It said 8:30 am and she knew that Gaara wakes up before 7:30 so she shook him gently.

"Gaara… Gaara… Gaara, wake up." She said to him and he groaned before rolling over to the side.

"Gaara, you're late for your meeting." She reminded him and he instantly woke up, standing without even bothering that Matsuri is watching him.

Once he had changed, he immediately kissed Matsuri on the lips and left, leaving Matsuri covered with sheets on the floor.

* * *

The council is still waiting for their Kazekage. They kept on murmuring as to why the Kazekage is late or what made him late in the first place. Kankuro and Temari also seemed restless and Baki is worried that something happened last night and that caused Gaara's extra hours of sleeping.

"Maybe it's because Gaara-sama is still savoring the fact that Matsuri-hime is his wife." An old woman in the council deduced.

All of the council members turned their attention to her. They were confused at what she meant by "savoring the fact" while Temari and Kankuro looked at her like they were agreeing at what she had said earlier.

"What do you mean?" Baki asked.

"Gaara-sama and Matsuri-hime had been married a day ago. Don't you think that the two deserve a long week of no work since they are newlyweds? Maybe a time for themselves wouldn't hurt." The old woman suggested.

They all started to ponder about her suggestion. The two had been married a day ago and the next day, Gaara went back to work again without taking any vacation. Now, Gaara is thirty minutes late for their meeting. It could imply that they had an _extension_ of their honeymoon last night which is the reason for Temari and Kankuro's restlessness.

"Sorry, I'm late." Gaara apologized as he went in the council room.

"We don't mind about it, Kazekage-sama. It's only natural." Ebizo said to him.

Gaara wanted to shot him with a confused look but he just sat on his usual spot and composed himself. There are other council members grinning like an idiot and he could hear others murmuring along the lines of "men and their raging hormones".

"May I know what all of you are plotting?" Gaara inquired, quite curious and irritated at the same time.

"We were thinking of giving you and Lady Kazekage a long week of vacation." Baki answered and Gaara folded his arms on his chest.

"Are you implying that I stop working?" Gaara questioned the statement.

"It's not like that, Kazekage-sama. We just wanted the two of you to have an extension of your honeymoon without worrying about paperwork and others. You couldn't do "it" with Matsuri-hime in the Kazekage Suite without bothering your siblings in the slightest possible way." Ebizo explained for further information.

At first, Gaara took in Ebizo's words then afterwards he suddenly blushed. The council, on the other hand, can't believe it. The Kazekage blushed for heaven's sake and it's very, very rare!

"Gaara, are you alright?" Kankuro asked and he only nodded, still remembering what he and Matsuri did last night.

"Aside from that, we would like to discuss about Hideo's letter." Another old man from the council announced then he took out the letter Hideo sent to Temari before and Gaara took it from him.

"It said that they will be coming here at exact 10 am so I suggest that we put our plan to action." The man said and they all nodded.

"But, we'll be lending help." Gaara informed.

"From who?" Baki questioned and they instantly heard a crashing sound of vase and cursing.

"TEME! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the voice yelled and the source went in the council room, muttering along the way then lightening up when he saw Gaara.

"Oi Gaara! It's been a while. So, will the mission start now?" Naruto inquired with a foxy grin on his face.

Then, Hinata came up behind him along with Shikamaru, Sakura and lastly, Sasuke. It looks like they will be the ones to help them to take the plan in action.

"Yes, Naruto and all of you will do as I say as I elaborate the plan." Gaara ordered them.

* * *

After thirty minutes of meeting, Gaara and his siblings quickly went to the suite to inform Matsuri of the plan. While Temari was preparing them breakfast, Gaara went to his room with Matsuri in the middle of dressing herself.

"I think you should learn how to knock." Matsuri remarked.

"We have no time. Finish dressing yourself and the plan will take in action." Gaara said, getting rid of his Kazekage robes.

Matsuri complied and finished dressing herself in her jade kimono and fishnet top with black shorts underneath. Gaara, on the other hand, had already worn his maroon outft then strapped his gourd on his back. While he was ready to leave, Matsuri still kept looking for something. Since he's an impatient person, he spoke.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"I'm just wondering if you have any parasol. Akiko didn't put it in my belongings." Matsuri said, still looking for a parasol.

"I have one. Just sit and don't do anything." Gaara told her.

Matsuri sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Gaara to look for his parasol. He opened his closet then took out a red parasol. He gave it to her then she opened it. It is just an ordinary red parasol except for the large black ai kanji on it.

"What do you need it for anyway?" he inquired, pointing at the parasol that she is still observing.

"Parasols are perfect. I can wield them just like a fan." Matsuri stated, not answering Gaara's question.

"Anyways, let's go down. The others are probably waiting." Gaara told her and she followed him downstairs.

* * *

While they were eating, the four could feel the tension in the room. How could they talk to Temari and Kankuro about last night anyway? They sure must have nightmares because of that. On the other hand, Mizu doesn't seem to be bothered because Matsuri knows that she is a very heavy sleeper. After eating, Matsuri settled down her chopsticks and looked to her two in-laws.

"Temari-san, Kankuro-san, I'm sorry for last night." She apologized and the two both waved a dismissive hand.

"It's fine, Matsuri." Temari assured her.

"It's the council's fault in the first place that they didn't give Gaara a vacation anyway." Kankuro added. "Also, you're quite loud last night."

Matsuri blushed at his comment. Was she really that loud last night? But, last night was a blur and she doesn't remember much.

"Matsuri-sama, what does he mean?" Mizu asked, quite curious.

Temari was about to speak but Kankuro spoke first.

"She means that when you have-" Kankuro explained but was cut off when Temari whacked him with her fan.

"You shouldn't know about it, Mizu-chan. Kids are not allowed to know about it." Temari told her and she only nodded like an obedient child she is.

"Speaking of which, Mizu-chan should probably stay with Sari and the others." Matsuri informed.

"Why, Matsuri-sama?" Mizu questioned.

"You need to have friends. You haven't made friends ever since you hid in the Mizukage Tower remember?" Matsuri told her and she nodded, agreeing to what she had said before.

"We need to move quickly. They might arrive before the said time." Gaara said and they all nodded.

A few minutes later, Mizu was taken by Yukata to Sari's house so that she won't be involved at their plan. Then, they all went to their assigned positions and waited for Hideo and the others.

* * *

An hour later…

"Are the two of you sure that she's asleep?" Hideo asked his two children.

"Yes. Mother is safe and sound and now we'll be able to make her life miserable." Naoki said, smirking in delight.

The two men had finally reached the Kazekage suite. They went in and looked around. The place is kept and it looks like the things have not been touched. Then, they went upstairs. Hideo opened the doors but Matsuri was not there. When he opened the door to the last room, he saw Matsuri sleeping on the bed with her back facing him. He smirked. This is definitely a chance to rape her while she's sleeping.

* * *

On the other hand, Naoki stood by the door. He has to make sure that no one is around or else they will find out about their plan. Besides, Mika is already taking care of the young Kazekage.

"What are you doing here, gentleman?" a female voice asked him.

He almost jumped from his spot but he quickly calmed himself down. He then turned to the source of the voice and saw a pretty girl with long dark blue hair and pale lavender eyes. The girl looks like she was expecting an answer from him.

"What do you mean? I should be asking that to you, pretty damsel." Naoki replied back, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

He then leaned forward to kiss her when he was punched very hard on his jaw. He was pushed to the wall nearby and he could feel the hard impact from his back. He looked up to see who it was and found that it was none other than the Hokage himself.

"Who told you to touch my wife, asshole?" Naruto asked him with a mixed tone of irritation and anger.

"No! You got it all wrong, Hokage-sama. I wasn't doing anything with your… er, wife." Naoki denied but Naruto was already charging his rasengan.

"Too late, brat." Naruto told him and he screamed for dear life.

* * *

Hideo heard screaming on the other side of the door. Maybe Naoki has been caught but they were very careful when they came here. The Sand siblings aren't even in the suite. He just shrugged then continued his way towards Matsuri but he suddenly found himself unable to move.

"It's your dead end, old geezer." A male voice remarked to him then a figure behind the curtain appeared. It was the pineapple head Konoha nin.

"You seem to be eager to take my own girlfriend for yourself." He added and took a puff of his cigarette, making Hideo imitate his movements.

Then Matsuri pulled out her wig and turned around. The Matsuri on the bed was not Matsuri. It was none other than Temari- wearing one of Matsuri's outfits and smirking at him.

"You really should know your place, old man." Temari told him and unfolded her fan.

Shikamaru released Hideo from his jutsu and Temari whacked him with her fan. He was thrown on the air and Sakura appeared behind him. She punched him very hard then he was thrown on the ground. Hideo finally stared at them with fear. So they knew and Matsuri planned all of this in the first place. He was about to wield his sword from his waist when Sasuke appeared in front of him and trapped him in a genjutsu using his Sharingan. Once he recoiled in fear, he chuckled and stared at him.

"This man sure has guts. Touching Matsuri while Gaara is not around is prohibited in their own bedroom." Shikamaru stated.

"Are you implying that they do it in another room?" Sasuke asked and Shikamaru chuckled at his question.

"Let's go check the dobe and his wife." Sasuke told them and Sakura opened the door to check if the coast is clear.

She then gestured for them to come out and they all saw Hinata's foot on Naoki's head and she was smiling sadistically. They all have surprised looks on their faces then Hinata turned to Naruto.

"How was my performance, Naruto-kun?" she asked as she went back to the old Hinata.

"You're very good, Hina-hime!" Naruto told her as he gave her thumbs up.

"How is everything, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as he turned to the four.

"He's trapped in Sasuke's genjutsu." Shikamaru answered then pointed at Naoki who was lying on the ground. "Did you beat him to pulp?"

"No, I didn't. Hinata did. I was about to hit him with my rasengan but I suddenly fused out my chakra. He made the opportunity to hit me with his kunai but I let Hinata beat him." Naruto explained, quite proud at his wife though the others don't want to see the other side of Hinata.

* * *

Kankuro doesn't know if he liked being in this plan if all he'll do is dress one of his puppets with another of Gaara's Kazekage robes and pretend that it was Gaara standing there, staring out the window while he is just under his desk- controlling the puppet. On the other hand, he is quite irritated at Mika's love confession. Sure he has heard many girls confess to his brother but this girl is quite exaggerated. If anything, she can be the equivalent of the Matsuri who was a die-hard fangirl of Gaara before.

"Gaara-sama, why did you marry that stupid girl anyways? She's nothing but a trash. I heard that she was only an orphan and a nobody. Hell, she's even a fangirl before but why her? Why not me? I'm attractive and smarter than her." She mocked Matsuri's exsistence, comparing herself from her.

Kankuro wanted to tell her that Matsuri perfectly understands Gaara as he is but he knew that Gaara will not reply those words to her.

Mika sensed that he was not replying to her at all. She kept pouring her heart out but he was only standing there. Then she started walking towards him. She turned him around her and saw that it was only a puppet. She was shocked and frustrated at the same time. It was only a stupid puppet!

"You're really very good at speeches, Mika. No wonder Aiko-san is caught in your lies." Matsuri told her.

Mika turned around and looked everywhere but Matsuri was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you, coward?" Mika asked, trying to be brave.

"I'm here, bitch." Matsuri replied and giggled.

Mika looked around again but she can't see her. She wanted to tell herself that it was her imagination but she kept on hearing her voice.

"Already giving up now, Mika? I really thought that you're brave. You stomped off your ass in here after all, ne?" Matsuri remarked, still nowhere to be seen. "Kankuro-san must be laughing his ass off under the desk."

Mika then instantly went to the desk and looked under it. She then saw Kankuro trying to muffle his laughter with his hand. She blushed and stomped her foot.

"This isn't funny, Matsuri. Come out already." Mika ordered but Matsuri was just plain stubborn.

Mika groaned for the last time and was about to leave the room when she felt the strong wind breeze in the room. This made her clutch tighter on the door knob and a figure was standing behind her with a parasol on hand. She then twirled the parasol and made a tornado and directed it towards Mika. Good thing Mika sensed the tornado and blocked it with her two mini fans. It seems that she is not the only wind user in this room.

"You still use parasols, Matsuri." Mika stated as she turned around to see Matsuri holding a red parasol with a large ai kanji on it.

"Fans really suit you." She remarked.

Then, Mika started to throw her small fan and blades on the end started to show on it. Matsuri didn't mind it as she only wielded her parasol to avoid it from attacking her. As time passes by, more bladed fans are being aimed at her direction and she was getting bored so she wield her parasol again but she ordered the wind to aim the fans back at her.

The fans did aim back at Mika and she just dodged all of it with ease, not noticing the tornado Matsuri is already making. Then, she was enveloped in a gale of wind- wind blades making cuts on her skin. After that, she fell on the ground- already bruised and filled with cuts. She just stood up and prepared her fans again. She then threw the fans in Matsuri's direction but the wind only sent it back flying to her. Mika then flew away from the fans and went straight behind Matsuri to stab her with a kunai. She was about to do so when she felt something held her hand in place. She looked down to see that it was sand.

"Perhaps it would be good if you don't stab my wife on her back because you also stabbed your mother behind your own back." A cold voice told her.

They all turned to the wall to see Gaara leaning there, his hand opened as he was still controlling the sand that was holding back Mika's hand. He then dropped his hand and the sand fell on the ground and went back to the gourd. The door was slammed open to reveal two ANBU ninjas, holding both Naoki and Hideo.

"Take her with the two. Let the council do what they want to do." Gaara ordered as the two ANBU handcuffed her hands and she trailed after them.

Once they were gone, Kankuro arranged his puppet- making sure that there were no stains on the Kazekage robes. Then, Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke and Sakura went in his office- smirking.

"It looks like the plan has finally been accomplished. Wanna eat along with the others?" Temari offered but he shook his head.

"I have something to discuss with Matsuri and Naruto." Gaara informed.

Temari nodded in understanding and gestured for the others to go out of the room. They all left Gaara and Matsuri in there for a while then Gaara sat on his armchair.

"Matsuri, are you keeping that parasol?" Gaara asked, pointing at the parasol on her hand.

She looked at it first. She already took a liking on the parasol but she knew she had to give it back. But, why is he asking her if she would like to keep it? Maybe he is giving it to her perhaps.

"Is this mine?" Matsuri asked.

"Of course. But, if you don't want it-"

"I want it. Thank you." She said with a sad smile.

This would be one of those sentimental moments in her life. Gaara gave her the parasol and told her to keep it. Of course, she'll keep it. Even though they'll divorce a year or two later, she'll still keep it. Then the door was opened again to reveal Naruto with his wife- Hinata.

"Hey Gaara!" he greeted him and turned to Matsuri. "Hey Matsuri!"

She only nodded in his direction and Hinata bowed to her. Naruto sat on the seat in front of the desk while the two girls sat on the couch. There was an awkward silence at first but Naruto decided to break the ice.

"What would be our topic for today?" Naruto asked, grinning like an idiot but in the back of his mind- he is bracing himself for something big.

"I would like to go with you along with the rest to Konoha." Gaara informed him very clearly.

Naruto was a little surprised. The Kazekage is going with him to Konoha, leaving his wife and village behind to God-knows-who.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"The council told me to take a week off so that I could spend some time alone with Matsuri." Gaara simply stated, signing the papers on his desk with disinterest.

"You mean, she's also coming?" Naruto clarified- referring to Matsuri and Gaara nodded.

So this whole thing is only set for their so-called honeymoon. And, he looks like he's asking for Naruto's help regarding beautiful sceneries in Konoha that could capture their interest.

"Are the two of you sleeping the Hokage Tower?" Naruto questioned just in case they wanted to rest there after their little visit.

"We'll just stay in a hotel nearby. I don't wanna disturb you and your wife." Gaara answered and Hinata blushed a little.

"Then I'll help you and your date. Anything else?" Naruto said with his usual foxy grin.

"I want to know what the future also holds if you are involved in the jinchuuriki alliance." Gaara announced, pertaining to Matsuri's skill to predict the future.

"Can you do it right now?" Naruto asked her and she nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it but I'll need Hinata's hand." Matsuri told them.

She took hold of Hinata's both hands and closed her eyes. Blue chakra started to form on her body as she tried to predict the future of the three in the jinchuuriki alliance. And finally, Matsuri saw Hinata in a certain room. She was lying on the bed and there was a cloaked figure sitting on the edge of the bed.

Matsuri went closer to them and noticed the large bump on Hinata's stomach. She's pregnant but she doesn't know who the father of the child is. The cloaked figure smirked as he saw Hinata panting very hard as she held at the white bed sheets to keep the baby pushing forward.

_"Keep going, Hyuuga heiress. The child is the final key."_ He said as he urged her to keep pushing.

Hinata just kept pushing but not because of his command. She kept pushing because the child might die if she kept it inside her longer. After three more instructed pushes, she heard a loud cry and she knew that it was her son. But because of her weakened state, the cloaked figure quickly grabbed the baby out of her reach and left the room. This made Hinata cry in grief that she already lost her child.

_"They can't do that to me. My son is gonna be used as a tool for the tailed beasts."_ She said to herself as she cried.

Matsuri didn't understand what is happening so she went straight through the door literally. She then saw the baby placed on a small bed, crying for the comfort of his mother. She also saw her body laid on a coffin, her hands on her chest- holding a single jasmine flower. Her body was glowing with green chakra and it looked very pale and cold. Matsuri touched her body and she knew for sure that she really was dead in the hands of their enemy.

Then, she was brought to another place. It was a forest this time and she saw that the nine jinchuurikis are gathered together along with Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Temari and Kankuro. They were discussing about the plan to take back Matsuri's body along with Hinata and her son with Naruto.

_"But, how do we get it back?"_ Kankuro asked.

_"Gaara will have to use his Third Eye but that guy is probably smart so we have to use Matsuri's tanuki."_ Yagura explained.

_"For heaven's sake, why would you use an innocent animal? It won't help us anyway."_ Fuu complained and Yagura could swear that his patience is getting thinner.

_"The tanuki is very smart. It even has a mind of its own. It can also detect Matsuri's scent and this tanuki is immortal."_ Yagura replied back.

_"Immortal? You mean if we kill it…"_ Naruto trailed off.

_"You're right, Naruto. It will only live again or the Hoshino clan will just heal the injuries and it can roam around freely."_ Yagura finished then added, _"It is also capable of telepathy."_

_"Sugoi!"_ Naruto exclaimed in amazement and Yagura coughed to get everyone's attention again.

_"The tanuki will detect its scent and Gaara's Third Eye will follow it. While you're at it, continue to observe the place more and find Hinata-san and Matsuri. After that, eye the tanuki to stay at the place near Matsuri. With that, release the Third Eye and we'll plot a plan on how to get in there."_ Yagura explained further._ "Am I clear?"_

They all nodded in understanding and Yagura motioned for the tanuki to come over him. Once it did, Yagura stared at it and made a telepathic conversation.

_"Detect Matsuri's scent and stay by her side without the enemy knowing."_ Yagura ordered him and he showed Matsuri's satchel to the tanuki.

The tanuki sniffed it and afterwards it started sniffing everywhere. Once it got caught of Matsuri's scent, it went to a certain direction and Gaara's Third Eye followed it. Matsuri was suddenly brought back to Hinata's room and she could clearly see that Hinata was bound on the bed- spread eagle while pleading for the masked ninjas to free her.

_"This are merely orders, ma'am. We have to kill you for the sake of inserting all of the bijuus inside your son's body."_ The masked man who was holding a kunai said.

_"Please, let me go. I need to see my son."_ Hinata pleaded but the masked ninjas only restrained her more with their chakra.

_"Don't worry. You'll be able to forget it all."_ He said.

Matsuri didn't want Hinata to die so she lunged forward to steal the kunai from the man but she only passed through him much to his dismay. She then fell on the ground and saw the kunai being raised to meet on her chest. In one quick move, the kunai was stabbed on her chest and a trickle of blood met its way down Hinata's mouth.

Matsuri watched the scene with frightened eyes. So this is the future. The enemy will kill her and kidnap Hinata so that after her labor they could obtain their son. Then, he'll use Matsuri to lure all of the jinchuurikis and seal out all of the bijuus from their bodies. Once done, he will all seal the bijuus in the baby's body so that he could create the living Ten Tails with her help.

If that plan would be put into action, Matsuri will only be a puppet to the enemy and Hinata will be killed without even seeing her son. She found herself crying at the sad fact. No matter what she did now, it will only be useless now. All she can do now is watch and replay the memory in her head- watching again the scenes where Hinata was killed without seeing any glimpse of light in this world.

* * *

Gaara, Naruto and Hinata started to worry. Matsuri kept on gripping both of Hinata's hands tighter and tears just continued rolling down her eyes. It's been an hour already and she is still in her dream dimension. Maybe she found something horrible in the future and this thing would be the reason for her tears.

"Hinata, shake her awake. Maybe she's trapped in there or something." Naruto ordered his wife and she nodded.

Hinata gently freed both of her hands from Matsuri's grasp and shook her trembling form gently. Matsuri then opened her eyes wide and immediately took in the surroundings. She's back from her dream and Hinata is alive. She wanted to be happy but she kept on thinking about the memory of Hinata being killed in front of her.

"Hinata-san, you're not dead…" she stated like she couldn't believe everything around her.

"Of course I am alive. Why, Matsuri-chan?" Hinata asked, curious at Matsuri's sudden change of behavior.

"But you're supposed to be pregnant and your baby is taken from you…" Matsuri started to trail off like she couldn't believe anything around her.

"Hey wait! What do you mean that my Hina-chan is pregnant and my baby is taken?" Naruto asked, confused at her statement.

Gaara just stood from his chair and went over to Matsuri. He hugged her trembling form and whispered sweet nothings to her ear. She only cried harder as she hugged him back. Once she had calmed down, Gaara asked a question.

"What did you see?" he asked, quite curious- wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Hinata-san is in a dark room and there was a cloaked man. He was telling Hinata to push harder so that her son with Naruto-san will come out." Matsuri said.

"So you're trying to say that Hinata-chan is pregnant and in labor. Aside from that, she's kidnapped." Naruto concluded and Matsuri nodded.

Then Matsuri continued her story. It started from the time that their son was born to the plan of the nine jinchuurikis up to the plan of the enemy and Hinata's death. Naruto kept quiet for the whole time and Gaara didn't want to believe that Matsuri is already dead in the future. Hinata was confused and curious at the same time. She's curious to know what her son looks like and she's confused as to why the enemy would kidnap her in such a pregnant state.

"If that is the case… when do you think Hinata-chan would be pregnant?" Naruto asked Matsuri.

"About that… I'm not sure about Hinata-chan's pregnancy. It could be sooner than what you two think or maybe now." Matsuri tried to guess, scratching the back of her head.

"If that happens, she will have to be more careful." Gaara concluded.

"Naruto-san must also check on her from time to time. She may be kidnapped while no one's looking." Matsuri advised him and Naruto nodded.

"I-I'm excited though that I'll be pregnant in the future." Hinata spoke her thought to them.

"It's normal, Hinata-chan." Naruto told her and turned to Matsuri again "By the way, how does our son look like?"

"Your son has your spiky hair but the color is the same as Hinata-san's hair and you have the same eyes." Matsuri elaborated.

The two tried to imagine Naruto with Hinata's hair color and they instantly knew that the child will definitely look cool in the future. Then Naruto turned his attention to Gaara and grinned.

"Ne, Gaara. Did you and Matsuri already picture what your child will probably look like?" Naruto asked; grinning like the idiot he is.

"Child?" Gaara repeated. "What do you mean by that Naruto?"

"Well you and Matsuri are finally together so have you settled on thinking about having a child?" Naruto explained and asked at the same time.

"I haven't besides I don't want to have a child." Gaara answered.

Matsuri found her resolve slipping away. Gaara doesn't want to have a child but he told her once that they'll have one if the council pressures them to have one. Matsuri clenched her fist. Was all he said before a lie?

"Why Gaara?" Naruto asked, curious as to why he doesn't want a child when every married couple desires one.

"It's because I won't be a good father to my own child." Gaara simply explained and Naruto nodded.

"Still… you could try. I may not know anything about being a father but I know Hinata will be there for me. Right, Hinata?" Naruto distinguished and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"I don't want a child. That's final." Gaara said more sternly.

"I got it, alright? How about you, Matsuri? Do you also want a child?" Naruto asked her.

Matsuri started to hesitate. She doesn't want to argue with Gaara regarding this whole having-a-child-or-not topic so she answered the simple answer that will break her own heart.

"It doesn't matter to me if we don't have or have one. I'll just support Gaara's decision." Matsuri lied with a smile on her face.

Naruto examined her for a minute. He knew that she was definitely lying. He once met her before as Gaara's fangirl and the thought of having a family with Gaara surely had crossed her mind so she probably wanted a child with him. But, she lied. She lied for once so that they won't have a heated argument. So Naruto just faked being dumb to save her.

"Men, you're marriage life sure is boring." Naruto complained and he could see that Matsuri sigh a little.

Gaara observed the three. Matsuri and Hinata were giggling at Naruto's complaint about them not having a child. He could make out that Matsuri's eyes are sad. She badly wanted to have a child once but she finally found it to be an impossible dream because he detested her dream. The reason behind this is because he doesn't want to be like his father. His father spoiled him so much and made his life miserable though he already forgave him. Still, he doesn't want his child to be like him.

Then, a knock on the door break all of them from their thoughts. Matsuri stood up and told them that she would answer it. But once she opened the door, she stumbled on the ground when a figure suddenly hugged her very tight that she turned blue.

"It's been a while since I last saw you Matsu-chan!" Mei a.k.a. the Godaime Mizukage said excitedly, still hugging the girl.

"M-Mei-san… I can't-" Matsuri tried to say but Mei only hugged her tight.

They all heard a sigh and turned towards the door to see Yagura leaning on the doorway- his arms folded on his chest and a scowl was visible on his face.

"Mei, stop cuddling her. She can't breathe." Yagura ordered her and she immediately complied.

"Chibi, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked Yagura and a vein popped on Yagura's head.

"Commoner, stop calling me chibi!" Yagura shouted at him while pointing his staff at him.

"Calm down, chibi! This is the Kazekage's office, okay? He'll get angry you know." Naruto informed him, holding his hands in a defensive manner.

Yagura still got angry at him but placed his staff on his back. He then turned his attention to Matsuri and smiled.

"It's been a while, hime-sama." He greeted her as he held his hand out to her.

Matsuri took his hand and stood up then bowed.

"Why are you here, Yagura-sama?" Matsuri asked.

"I brought the others along." He stated, avoiding her question.

Instantly, all the other jinchuurikis came in. The four were all surprised that the six jinchuurikis are alive and well. The jinchuurikis even smirked at their reaction.

"Miss me, Naruto? Coz I'm here bro." Killer Bee greeted him and the two instantly fist bumped.

"Now, let's discuss the propaganda." Yagura announced.

* * *

Another cliffhanger again… meh, I like cliffhangers

Well I'll go practice my singing skills

*author sings Deer In The Headlights by The Owl City*

Sakura: Ne, Sasuke-kun do the favor for me and let's ask the readers to review.

Sasuke: *sighs* Again? Yagura should do that.

Yagura: *also sighs* I'll do it. Please review~


	10. Lost Memory and Hidden Feelings

I am very thankful for the reviews minna-san~

While, I'm eating this chocolate cake of mine, I'll leave the disclaimer to Hinata-chan.

Hinata: indoorotaku doesn't own Naruto. Please read the fic minna-san.

ciao~

* * *

"We will all be going to Konoha." Yagura announced.

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed, extremely shocked and surprised that all of them will be going to Konoha.

"Why?" Yagura asked, seemingly not noticing the shock in Naruto's voice.

"How would I explain to the council about this? They won't agree for the jinchuurikis to stay at Konoha." Naruto answered- well, more like complaining.

"Relax, Naruto. The council has been taken care of. All the five countries knew about the upcoming jinchuuriki war. All we need to do know is either train our skills and relax before going to the Mist." Yugito explained calmly.

"But, wouldn't it be hard for the villages without their Kage?" Gaara asked, concerned as to if the council would like it if Gaara participates in the war.

"It won't, Kazekage-sama. They have faith in the abilities of their own Kage- much like how Naruto will participate in the war." Han assured him.

"Will there be other ninjas needed in this mission?" Matsuri asked.

"Yes, Matsu-chan. We'll need the Sand siblings, former Team 7, Nara Shikamaru and the wife of the two Kages." Mei informed her.

"But, why am I involved in the war?" Hinata asked.

"Your son will be kidnapped, remember? We just couldn't leave you in Konoha if all they will do is chase after us." Fuu reminded her and she nodded in understanding.

"Then… what the council said about having a vacation…" Matsuri trailed off, knowing the all familiar conclusion.

"You're right, Matsuri. They offered us to take a vacation because they don't want the villagers to know about the jinchuuriki war." Gaara finished for her.

"When will we go?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow. Then, we'll stay at Konoha for a week then travel to Kiri." Utakata said, cleaning his bubble blower.

"Alright." Gaara said then asked, "But, where will all of you stay?"

The other jincuurikis stared at him longer and Gaara knew the answer- they don't have a place to stay in and they just barged in his office without thinking of it. He sighed. There is something definitely wrong with them.

"Follow me. I'll show you where all of you will stay." Gaara motioned for them to come with him.

* * *

"The master's bedroom will be used by Yugito and Fuu. The guest bedroom to the right will be used by Han, Roushi and Killer Bee. The one on the left will be for Utakata and Yagura. If you have complications regarding my uncle's house, don't hesitate to ask." Gaara explained to them.

"Gaara, I wanted to ask this question. Why are the girls using the master's bedroom while we use the guestroom? This is bias no?" Killer Bee asked.

"The master's bedroom is smaller than the guestrooms. If you wanted to find out if it's true then sleep there. For now, I'll go back in the Tower to tend to my wife." Gaara informed then and was about to go when Yagura spoke.

"Gaara-kun." Yagura called him and Gaara turned.

"Yes?"

"I also want to go. I need to talk to Matsuri-hime."

Gaara wanted to feel jealous right now. Matsuri had spent most of her childhood days with the Fourth Mizukage. Maybe, she even had a silly crush on him when she was a kid. But right now, he'll have to abandon those thoughts and proceed to what is happening right now.

"Sure."

* * *

They went in the Kazekage suite after that. Gaara told Yagura to wait for her for a while then Gaara went in his room. He knocked and Matsuri instantly answered it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Yagura is waiting downstairs." He simply said and Matsuri went out of the room.

She greeted him first and motioned for him to go in a more private place. Once they left, Gaara sighed. She's with another man and he doesn't know the pain he is feeling now. It's not the same pain he felt when he was a kid. It's a pain that says he's in pain when he sees the two of them together.

**_"You're jealous, kid. It's common nowadays."_** Shukaku said to him.

He held his chest tightly like it was in pain. Why did he have to feel it now? Why is it hurting like this? Why? WHY?!

_"I'll never leave you… that's a promise."_ A female voice rang at the back of his mind.

He was suddenly surprised back there. He doesn't know whose voice was it. It sounded like a voice of a little girl but he never met any little girl before-except for Temari.

"Who is she?" he asked himself, confused at the identity of the little girl.

* * *

Yagura and Matsuri walked on the streets of Suna. The people instantly kept murmuring about Matsuri with a younger boy from Kiri. All they concluded is that she's touring him.

"They are irritating me." Yagura complained and Matsuri only sweatdropped.

"Just bear with it, Yagura-sama." Matsuri said and he just sighed.

"Matsuri, what is it that I'm hearing lately? You are already married to the Kazekage?" Yagura questioned, quite angry that Mei didn't even bother telling him about the little girl he used to play with married to another man.

"Y-You're right about that, Yagura-sama. Gaara is my husband." Matsuri answered, fidgeting with her fingers.

"And since when?" Yagura interrogated her.

"Just a day ago. Don't worry, he doesn't hurt me." Matsuri assured him.

Yagura scrutinized her first. She had finally grown into a woman. She's already an inch taller than him and her body is well endowed. No wonder Gaara likes her very much. Besides, she kept mentioning his name to them when she was young anyway.

"Of course you'll say that. Not to mention that you're really head over heels to him." Yagura stated.

"H-How did you know?" Matsuri asked, surprised that Yagura knows about her feelings for Gaara.

"You kept on blabbering about him when the two of us are together." Yagura stated as a matter of fact then muttered,"And here I thought that you also wanted to marry me before."

Matsuri was dumbfounded. She tell stories to him about Gaara when she was still young. Yet, why does she have no idea about it? Can it be that she doesn't remember anything about it?

"Yagura-sama, what do I tell you about Gaara?" Matsuri asked, curious as to what a child like her tells about him.

"You always defined him to be extremely cute and alone outside and inside. The two of you used to play on the swing. You even gave your first kiss to him and he kissed you back there. He even told you that he will marry you. That's what you told me about him." Yagura listed about everything, not noticing that Matsuri's face is getting redder and redder as he told her about all of it.

Matsuri is still having a hard time registering in her mind that Gaara is a part of her childhood. All she knew is that she had her first kiss with Gaara when she dared him to kiss her. But she doesn't know about the others. Oh, how cruel she was for forgetting those.

"Why can't I remember anything?" she asked more to herself, frustrated enough.

"I don't know. Let's head over there. My treat." Yagura said and Matsuri just followed him inside the teahouse.

Once they had settled down with their seats and meal, Yagura spoke.

"Why did you marry a small guy anyway?" Yagura asked.

"Aren't you also small?" Matsuri pointed out and it took every ounce of him not to pulverize her.

"That's not the point! You should marry someone who is taller. He's just an inch taller to you, mind it. Also, you shouldn't marry a jinchuuriki. It's a pain." Yagura explained.

"Still, I didn't plan to be in love with him in the first place either." Matsuri protested and Yagura only nodded.

She always knew Yagura's overprotective side. Yagura has always been an elder brother figure to her. He vowed to protect her along with his loved ones- especially Mei. He loved the little Mei up to the famous Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi. But, he'll always the romantic atmosphere by calling her an old hag.

"Where's Mizu by the way?" Yagura asked, concerned at the little girl.

"She's with my friend. Don't worry; they are taking care of her right now." Matsuri said.

Yagura only nodded and continued eating with her. Once they are done, Yagura paid for the expenses and they continued their walk in the village. While walking, they continued to talk- especially about Mei.

"Are you still going to marry her, Yagura-sama?" Matsuri asked.

"I don't know. I never really plan on getting married." Yagura stated coolly and Matsuri only sighed.

Because of Yagura's small stature, he never planned to marry because girls in Kiri always thought of him as a kid. Well, you can't even blame Isobu for his physical form since he is just a turtle.

**_"Hey, it's not my fault I'm a turtle anyways."_** Isobu whined in Yagura's head and he just mentally sighed.

"Anyways, where will she stay anyway?" Yagura asked.

"She'll be staying at the guestrooms of the Tower since she's the Mizukage." Matsuri said and he suddenly got annoyed.

"Oh great! Just when I thought about being with her today." Yagura muttered sarcastically.

"Yagura-sama shouldn't get angry. Mei-san may also be here for issues with Suna so it will be bad for Gaara to let her stay in a hotel nearby." Matsuri tried to explain but he just got annoyed so she shut her mouth.

Just as they were walking, they happened to pass by the empty playground. Matsuri stopped to stare at it. She tried to picture the once lonely boy who always played at the swing, staring at the other kids who were playing without him.

_"How sad…"_ she thought then walked towards the swing, completely ignoring that she's with Yagura.

She sat on it and stared at the sun. It looks like it will be noon soon and Gaara might be hungry for not having lunch at the exact time. For now, she'll concentrate on the swing and the memories it held for him. Though, Yagura told her that she played with him on the swings.

_"Ne, you won't leave me right?"_ a child' voice sounded at the back of her mind.

She was surprised at that. Who's that kid and why does he sound familiar? Maybe it was Gaara but it's impossible since she hasn't met him when she was young.

"Yagura said that you met him before, remember?" her inner self reminded her.

She was confused by now. How did she and Gaara met before? Does Gaara know about this? If he knew, why didn't he tell her about it? Maybe-

"Matsuri-hime, are you ok?" Yagura asked, noticing her troubled face.

"I-I'm fine! Why?!" Matsuri said, recovering from her earlier thoughts.

"It's nothing. I just saw your troubled expression so I thought something is up." Yagura stated and continued to stare at the sky.

Matsuri just dismissed their talk and went back to her thoughts again. The voice seemed so real. She won't deny that she never heard it in her lifetime. If what Yagura said was true, why can't she remember anything?

"Do you want to remember it?" Yagura asked all of a sudden.

"What?" Matsuri asked.

"Your memories. You lost them." Yagura stated.

"H-How?"

"Someone removed it and he's the one responsible for your memory loss."

Matsuri was shocked. Why would someone remove her memories of Gaara? Did something bad happen between her and Gaara before? But, Yagura said that her memories of Gaara were good memories. Can it be that the enemy does not want her to meet the nine jinchuurikis? Still, how can she use her powers if she will not meet them?

"Is there a way to get it back?" she asked, hoping that there is one and she'll be able to remember everything.

"There is one way but you'll only remember the memory that you considered the most unforgettable one. If you remembered that then Gaara-kun would surely also remember it." Yagura explained.

"Are you saying that he forgot about me before?" Matsuri tried to clarify but Yagura shook his head.

"Gaara never forgot you. Listen carefully. The man who removed your memory knows it well that once he removed your memory of Gaara, Gaara will also forget about you. It is like the principle of double-effect. You forget that someone and that someone will also forget you." Yagura elaborated.

She noticed how cruel it was- removing your memories of someone then that someone will forget you. It's like two lovers breaking apart. They just break apart without a proper goodbye and forget memories like nothing happened. She clenched her fist; she'll do anything to get one of her lost memories back.

"Yagura-sama, how will I get back my memory?" Matsuri asked.

"You'll never understand it and so does I. Isobu will do all the work." Yagura said and made a pool of water under them.

Matsuri was then pulled down by the water gently along with Yagura. Yagura then transformed to Isobu and swam towards her. If she was in her right mind, she would probably swim towards the surface but she just stayed there and waited for Isobu's actions. Isobu lifted his hand and poked his finger on her forehead. She find it weird at first then she was brought to the empty playground again. It was night time and the moon was full. And she started to hear hissing sounds. It's Gaara's sand.

_"Stay away from me."_ Gaara ordered.

Matsuri got confused. Then, she heard rustling sounds of chains. She turned to the swings and saw her young form sitting on the swing. There was a genuine smile on her face that rivaled his scowl. He gritted his teeth in annoyance that she only stayed. If she stayed for long, she might not see the sunlight again. His head then throbbed in pain and he held it. He kept on hearing Shukaku's order on killing the girl on the swing.

Matsuri tried to warn her little form not to go near him but she knew that it was futile. Her little self went near him and she patted his head as if she was comforting him. She then wiped away his tears using her handkerchief and flashed him a toothy grin.

_"You want something from me right?"_ she guessed while still wiping away his tears.

He immediately knew what she is talking about. She knew that he is a killing machine and she is offering him what he wanted. Before he could ponder about this, he already nodded and giggled. She then bit her finger very hard until blood came out. She then wiped the blood on her lips and kissed him. He was startled at first but he began to kiss her back then she pulled away.

_"Are you happy now?" she asked and he only nodded,_ still savoring the copper taste on his mouth.

She giggled at his dumbfounded reaction and patted his head gently. He instantly felt warm and leaned more to her touch.

_"Why did you do that? You know that I'm a monster right? I can kill you right now."_ He told her but she only stopped patting his head and looked at him square in the eye.

_"You're not a monster. My mother said that you're only a child with a bijuu inside you."_ She disagreed with him.

_"Still, I can hurt you."_ Gaara warned her but she only shook her head.

_"You can do that but it doesn't mean that you will do that to me. You don't want to hurt people right?"_ Matsuri replied to him and he was surprised.

This girl really caught him off guard. She can see right through him. She understands the pain of being used and now, she's offering him the comfort that he really needed before.

_"W-What is your name?"_ Gaara asked, stuttering and blushing at the same time.

_"Matsuri. Kimura Matsuri."_ She introduced herself and pointer at him. _"You're Gaara-kun, right?"_

For once, he felt little butterflies in his stomach and blushed at the way she called his name with the suffix "-kun". Also, he could swear that he heard Shukaku chuckle at his foolishness as he nodded dumbfoundedly. Matsuri then blushed while watching the scene unfold in front of her. Gaara is really cute when he blushes! She just got frustrated a little because she didn't bring her camera to take a picture.

The little girl then took hold of his wrist and led him to the swings. She knew what they will do. They will play on the swings until they got tired of it. Gaara smiled for the first time in ages. This girl who knew him very well wanted to play with him. He wanted to pinch his cheek to check if it was a dream but her hold on him made it feel so real to him.

_"Matsuri."_ He called her, stopping for a while to talk to her. She also stopped and turned to him then tilted her head in question.

_"Ne, you won't leave me right?"_ he asked, worrying that one day she'll leave him just like Yashamaru.

_"I'll never leave you… that's a promise."_ She assured him, grinning like an idiot.

Gaara's face lightened up and he thanked God for many times that He brought him a friend. For all the hardships he had been through, he was given a friend. He then reached out to her and touched her cheek which slightly startled her.

_"When I grow up, you'll be my wife. That's my promise."_ He told her with determination in his tone and she got surprised at that.

_"E-EEEEEEHHHHHH?!"_ she exclaimed in surprised, blushing in embarrassment at the way he proclaimed that she will be his wife.

Matsuri giggled at that. Gaara was really young back then. He doesn't even know the meaning of wife yet. But, what he said did come true. She's his wife now but it will be for the time being. After a year or so, they'll move on with their new lives like nothing happened.

* * *

Yagura waited for Matsuri to regain consciousness. It's been two hours since she passed out. Also, the sun will set in an hour or so. If she didn't wake up, she might be trapped in her past forever.

_"Isobu, when will she wake up? Gaara-kun must be worried sick about her now."_ Yagura said in an impatient manner.

**_"I don't know about that. If the memory viewing is still not finished, she won't wake up."_** Isobu answered.

_"Can I wake her up now?"_ Yagura suggested.

**_"NO! If you do, she'll be trapped in her past forever."_** Isobu told him, fearing what will happen to Matsuri if Yagura wake her up.

Yagura just waited. It seems that that unforgettable memory is so long to watch. Suddenly, Matsuri was being lifted off the ground by the sand. He knew very well who it was. It's Sabaku no Gaara.

"What happened?" he asked, masking the worry in his tone.

"Isobu brought back a lost memory but she'll only wake up once it got fully back to her." Yagura explained to him and Gaara nodded in understanding.

"I'll carry her home. Are you alright to go by yourself to my uncle's house?" Gaara said and Yagura assured him that he knows the way there then Gaara went off with Matsuri, lying on a sand platform.

* * *

Matsuri woke up from her dream. She now knew how she met Gaara and their first promises. But, she felt that there was something wrong. Something like… the memory is lacking in some details. She looked to her side then saw Gaara sleeping with his head on his arms. She reached out to touch his hair but it was stopped in midair when he spoke.

"You're awake." He noticed.

She nodded and he sat on the edge of the bed, scooting closer to her. He then kissed her forehead and gently pulled her on his chest, tangling his fingers on her hair. By his actions, she knew that he was soothing her- wanting her to relax for a while.

"Matsuri." He called her and she looked up to meet his face.

"What?" she asked, curious as to what he wanted to say to her.

"If we happen to divorce, will you still agree to marry me again?" he asked the question in his mind.

She was taken aback by his sudden question. If she was still the crazy fangirl before, she would say yes and marry him again and again. But, she's not the same as before. She still wanted to marry him just in case he asked but she knew that if she did that, she may never know his motive for marrying her again. So she answered the best answer in mind.

"It depends. If you also feel the same way then I'll marry you. If you don't, we can be friends." Matsuri answered his question in a condition form.

He only nodded. He finally realized his pent-up feelings for her. He only realized it when he made a talk with Naruto and Sasuke a while ago. The throbbing jealousy, the want to protect her and the desire to touch her-it was all love. He loves her and he knows she feels the same. But, he has to let her go as promised. If he didn't, she will feel obliged to focus her life on him rather than herself.

For now, he hugged her really tight and she only hugged back-feeling his warmth. He wanted everything to stay like this. She'll be right here beside him, hugging him. She'll be giving him kisses that comfort his soul. But, fate played a trick on them. They will really divorce in the end and move on with their lives.

**_"You know, just say you love her and the two of you will be inseparable."_** Shukaku advised him but he mentally shook his head.

_"If I told her my feelings, would it change everything now?"_ Gaara asked back and Shukaku only sighed in annoyance.

For now, he would just shut his mouth and hug her for a while.

* * *

"Shikamaru, when do you plan on marrying me?" Temari asked her boyfriend, lying on the rooftop beside him.

Shikamaru looked up at her, a cigarette on his fingers. He then looked at the setting sun again. Women really ask questions about the future all of a sudden then expect. When it did not meet their expectations, they'll cry and hate you. Thus, women are really troublesome.

"I don't know." He said in a lazy tone.

"Are you telling me that you don't plan to?" she implied and he only sighed.

"It's not that, woman." He replied, annoyed at her exaggeration.

"Then what?! I'm getting old for heaven's sake and you never ask me for marriage. Jeez! If this continues, I'll-" she exclaimed and was about to fly off when he held her wrist.

"I don't plan because the time is not right. In a few months, the jinchuuriki war will start. I don't want the two of us to die with both of us tied to each other already." He explained to her while muttering how troublesome she was back there.

She was about to speak again when he placed a finger on her lips and she instantly blushed at the contact. He smirked at that and leaned closer to her.

"I'll marry you after the jinchuuriki war. That's a promise." He told her and she found herself nodding at him.

That was really a promise back there.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura went shopping for some souvenirs. It seems that Sakura promised her beloved shishou that she will bring back sake from Suna to her and this made Sasuke annoyed because the old hag will drink her ass off again.

While Sakura turn to every direction to look for any store that sells sake, Sasuke noticed a stand that sells one. He also noticed the writing "only from Suna". He then turned to call her attention when men started to hit on her.

"Hey pinky, wanna hang out with us?" an old guy offered, touching her shoulder- only for Sakura to slap it away from her.

"Come on, it'll be fun." The other guy said and was about to touch her again when Sasuke came near and held Sakura's waist.

"You got a problem with my girlfriend, asshole?" Sasuke asked grimly, his expression very dark and his eyes glaring at them.

The two men instantly shivered when the Uchiha glared at them. They immediately apologized and run off to God-knows-where to. Sasuke then scoffed and Sakura turned to him.

"You don't need to do that." Sakura said and he just sighed, irritated.

"I already found the wine stand. Let's buy Tsunade her sake." Sasuke informed her, holding her wrist and pulling her to the stand.

And she knew immediately that he's only worried about her safety.

* * *

Naruto went on a date with Hinata that night. He wore his usual dark long sleeved shirt with a sleeveless hoodie patterned with dark jeans and his shinobi boots. He is waiting for Hinata outside the tower but she really is taking so long.

"What's taking her so long by the way?" he muttered to himself, staring at the stars.

"Uhmm… Naruto-kun…" Hinata called him shyly.

He then turned his attention to Hinata. She was wearing a black spaghetti strapped top underneath her loose purple long-sleeved shirt. It was then paired with her knee-length jeans and shinobi boots. And what's more? Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Naruto's eyes widened, already captivated at her beauty. Hinata blushed under his gaze and fidgeted with her fingers.

"H-Hina-chan, l-let's get g-going alright?" Naruto said and she only nodded, taking hold of his hand with hers.

This is gonna be a night.

* * *

Yagura lied on his bed, his hands under his head. He kept thinking about the man who erased Matsuri's memory. It seems that he never got the chance to get his finger laid on him before. He gritted his teeth. If only he already got rid of that man, Mizu won't probably go hiding herself now.

"Deep in thought, I see." Utakata noticed as he went in the room and sat on his bed.

"Where have you been?" Yagura asked, sitting up.

"At the garden. You know… getting to know about the others." Utakata said.

Yagura then started to think again. In a few months, the jinchuuriki war will start. Looks like all they need to do is help Matsuri and save the others.

"Hey, I have a favor to ask." Utakata proposed all of a sudden.

"Hm? What is it?" Yagura asked, surprised that he's making favors since Utakata hates Kiri.

"Can you ask your girlfriend if she met a girl named Hotaru?" Utakata asked him and Yagura's brow quirked up.

"Hotaru? Who is she?" Yagura asked, not knowing anything about the girl he mentioned to him.

"She's my student." Utakata informed and Yagura smirked.

"Oh really now? Here I thought you hate being a master." Yagura mused and Utakata only looked away, blushing.

"May we join the fun, everyone?" Killer Bee asked, leaning on the doorway.

Yagura and Utakata turned their attention to him and noticed the others behind him. They all grinned and invited them in their room. Oh, what a sleepover it is.

* * *

Sorry for late update!

I was really watching 5 centimeters per second when I typed this chap. Also, I really appreciate it if you guys, review my fic.

So please review~


	11. Talks and Homemade Cooking

Sorry for the late update!

With no further ado, here's Gaara and Matsuri for the disclaimer~

Gaara and Matsuri: indoorotaku does not own Naruto.

ciao~

* * *

Naruto and the other Konoha nins- along with the seven jinchuurikis are at the cliffs of Suna. The only ones they are waiting for are Gaara and his wife. While the others already dozed off, Naruto yelled his ass off.

"Why is he so late anyways?" Naruto asked, somewhat impatient.

"Sorry, we're late." A voice said behind him.

They all turned to see Gaara with his gourd strapped on his back and beside him is Matsuri who is holding over her parasol to shield her from the heat.

"Man, it's fine. Let's get going." Naruto beckoned all of them to go and they all followed him.

* * *

Sai and Ino are arranging the flowers in the Yamanaka Flower Shop. They were told earlier by Tsunade- who became in charge of everything while Naruto wasn't around that Naruto and the others- along with a few guests will be staying here in Konoha. Ino knew that Hinata might buy flowers for decorations in the guest rooms so she made sure to buy her favorite lavenders.

"Ino-chan, where will I put this one?" Sai asked, holding a pot of lilies.

"Put it right there." Ino told him, pointing at the direction where he will place the pot.

He nodded and went there. While doing his task, Ino went back to sorting out the flowers on her list.

_"This will really be a busy day…"_ she thought with a smile on her face.

* * *

While jumping from a tree branch to another tree branch, Hinata can't help but feel a little dizzy. Her stamina cannot even keep up with the others. She feels like she wanted to puke.

Matsuri saw Hinata's slightly pained expression. She took note that if they continued more; Hinata might faint in any time. So, she abruptly stopped which also made the others stop and Hinata slightly sigh in relief.

"What is it, Matsuri-chan?" Kakashi asked.

"May I talk to you for a while?" Matsuri asked and he nodded then they went down from the tree branches.

"What are they gonna talk about anyway?" Fuu asked.

"I don't know." Utakata said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hinata is not feeling well?" Kakashi repeated what Matsuri had said earlier.

"Yes. She even can't keep up with the others. She also looks like she wanted to puke." Matsuri explained to him.

"I got it. I'll secretly inform Naruto about this." Kakashi told her and they went back again with the others.

* * *

Once they got back, Kakashi went to Naruto and whispered something to him. Naruto then nodded and turned to Hinata who was beside him.

"Ne, Hinata. Just ride on my back. You haven't got any sleep last night." Naruto offered to her.

Hinata only nodded and Naruto carried her on his back. Once done, they started to jump again from tree branches to another. After a few hours, they decided to take a break near the waterfall. Everyone placed down their belongings and sat on the ground.

"Good grief." Mei sighed as she slumped on the ground, not minding that she used Yagura's back as her chair.

"Now that we are here, I suggest we wash up." Yugito chirped which made Mei jump in excitement.

"I'm in!" Mei chirped.

"Me too~" Sakura added and the other girls nodded.

"Come, let's go!" Fuu yelled, holding her towel and clothes.

"What about us, ladies? Are you leaving us while you bathe your bodies?" Bee asked and Mei glared at him with her sickening smile.

"Yes and please don't follow. If you do, I'll kill all of you." Mei told them and the girls went off.

They all nodded while Yagura and Utakata have already cold sweat running down their body. It seems that Mei still can scare the shit out of them.

"The two of you okay?" Roshi asked and the two stiffly nodded.

"No, they are not." Han muttered.

"But, what if something happened to them? Who will keep watch?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Gaara's Third Eye." Sasuke suggested and they all turned to the redhead but he only shook his head.

"Matsuri will know if we are peeping on them. She's the wind itself." Gaara said and they all blushed.

"G-G-Gaara, we're not peeping. We are only taking watch to insure their safety." Naruto explained to him.

"It's still peeping." Gaara insisted and they all sighed.

"It's that entire woman's fault." Shikamaru muttered, placing his palm on his face.

"So what will we do now?" Utakata asked in a bored tone.

"Let's sleep." Shikamaru said and was about to doze off when Naruto smacked his head.

"Just do it yourself, lazy ass!" Naruto exclaimed, annoyed at his lazy antics.

"Anything else?" Han asked.

"Let's do rap, Naruto with the others too, bro." Bee said but they all sweatdropped.

"Let's just think of a way to keep watch on the girls." Kakashi butted in.

"That's not needed. They can take care of their selves." Sasuke informed him in a cold tone.

"Oi teme, are you not worried about Sakura-chan's safety?" Naruto whispered to him.

"It's not like that. Sakura can beat up anyone especially when she's angry. That's why it's pointless to worry." Sasuke explained and Naruto only nodded in understanding.

"How about telling stories?" Roshi suggested.

"Like what about exactly, Roshi-san?" Naruto asked.

"About the girls." He simply stated with a grin.

_"Roshi-san sounds like a pervert."_ Naruto thought with a twitch on his brow.

"Naruto, what type of girls do you like?" Roshi asked him with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Er… I like girls with gentle personality and hourglass body… uhmm… also with big melons!" Naruto answered with a blush on his face.

_"Definitely sounds like Hinata…"_ Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Gaara thought with a nod of their heads.

"How about you, Yagura?" Naruto asked and Yagura made his turn.

"I like girls which are smaller and younger than me." Yagura answered simply and Utakata bit his lip to hide his laughter.

"I never knew that you like Academy girls." Utakata mused and a vein popped on Yagura's head.

"SHUT UP!" Yagura yelled back and they only chuckled at him.

"Utakata-kun, what type of girls does you like anyways?" Han asked and Utakata was about to answer when Yagura answered for him.

"He likes girls who are way younger than him with the name of Hotaru." Yagura answered with a teasing smirk which made Utakata look away and blush.

"Are you speaking of the blonde girl who calls you master?" Naruto asked and Utakata immediately clamped his hand on his mouth.

"Shh! Keep quiet, idiot." Utakata hissed on his ear.

"So Utakata-kun here like girls who acts submissive, ne?" Roshi stated.

"You like Hotaru. That's obvious." Bee rapped and Utakata blushed even further.

"Alright, alright. Let's stop there." Kakashi stopped them and they instantly stopped. Then he turned to Sasuke. "Let's hear what type of girls Sasuke-kun likes."

Then, all of their heads snapped to the Uchiha. Sasuke just held his stoic expression but deep inside he is already thinking of ways on answering the question without them teasing him.

"I like girls with long hair." He simply stated but Naruto had a grin on his face.

"And, the color must be pink." Naruto added and a blush dusted Sasuke's cheek.

"Don't forget the green eyes as well." Shikamaru reminded with a grin and Sasuke blushed even further.

"S-SHUT UP!" Sasuke told the two and everybody was surprised. Did the Uchiha just stutter?

"Since when did you stutter, teme?" Naruto mused and it took every ounce of him not to punch the dobe.

"Shut up, dobe." He repeated to him but his smirk got wider.

"Shikamaru, what type of girls do you like?" Naruto asked, ignoring Sasuke who was still mad at him.

"I like girls who are average." Shikamaru stated and dozed off under a tree.

"What does he mean by average anyway?" Yagura asked and they all just shrugged.

"Next is… hmm…" Naruto said and looked at each of them until he spotted Gaara who was playing with the tanuki.

"Gaara, what type of girls do you like?" Naruto asked.

Speaking of which, they all turned to the redhead- even Shikamaru opened one eye to observe. They all knew that Gaara had his own fangirls in Suna and the fact that he married his former student. All set of curious eyes are upon him and he knew that they are all waiting for his answer.

**_"Oh, just tell 'em that you like girls who are smaller than you with brown hair and onyx eyes. Also, add the fact that the girl must be very good in cooking and very gentle and devoted."_** Shukaku mentally told his host but Gaara just mentally glared at the tanuki.

_"I won't do that."_ Gaara mentally replied buck but Shukaku just shook his hed.

**_"Tsk. don't be stubborn. Just do it in a nice and honest way."_** Shukaku insisted and Gaara only sighed mentally at him.

"I like girls who are gentle and devoted." Gaara answered, petting the tanuki's head.

"Gentle…" Naruto repeated.

"And, devoted?" Sasuke finished with a questioning look along with the others.

"Matsuri-hime is gentle." Yagura stated.

"She's also devoted to Gaara." Naruto added then nodded his head. "She really is a closet fangirl."

"Fangirl? She's an admirer of him." Shikamaru told him.

"It's still the same." Naruto insisted but Shikamaru just shook his head.

"Whatever. It's troublesome to argue." Shikamaru muttered.

"Is it true that Matsuri-hime became his fangirl?" Utakata asked and the others nodded.

"As expected, Matsuri-hime is really foolish when it comes to these things." Yagura sighed at the thought of Matsuri being so clingy.

"What do you mean?" Han asked.

"When Matsuri was a kid, she kept on telling stories about her childhood crush like there's no tomorrow." Yagura explained, mentally wanting to puke once he was reminded of her love struck face.

"Who's Matsuri's crush by the way?" Roshi asked.

"It's Gaara." Yagura answered.

"So the crush turned into love ne?" Sasuke mused while Gaara just held his stoic expression.

"Don't tell it to me because it also applies to you." Gaara replied to him and Sasuke felt that he wanted to punch him.

"Sasuke-teme, calm down." Naruto said as he sensed Sasuke's dark aura.

"I wonder what's happening now to them…" Utakata trailed off and blew some bubbles.

* * *

"This is life!" Mei exclaimed then sighed as the waterfalls hit her back.

"Mei-sama is really enjoying herself." Sakura noticed and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"It really is fun to relax for a while." Fuu added.

"What if the boys are peeping on us?" Yugito asked and they all turned around to see if the boys were really peeping on them.

"No, they won't." Sakura assured them.

"If they do, I'll kill them." Mei murmured sadistically and they all shuddered at the thought.

"Speaking of which, what do you think to some of the boys?" Yugito asked again and they all turned to her.

"What do you mean, Yugito-chan?" Mei asked, already curious.

"You know… like having a crush on one of them." Fuu answered for Yugito and Yugito nodded.

"Then, let's ask Hinata-chan first!" Mei said and they all grinned at Hinata.

"Hina-chan, what did you and Naruto do last night?" Sakura asked with a Cheshire grin on her face.

"W-We just had a d-date. T-That's all." Hinata said, stuttering and blushing.

"Hinata stuttered." Matsuri perceived.

"She's lying." Fuu added.

"Is that all, Hina-chan?" Sakura inquired, seeing through her lie.

"A-Alright, we had sex!" Hinata finally confessed and they all cheered.

"See, it's not that bad." Sakura said, patting her head.

"Besides, Naruto-kun cannot also help it. Hinata-chan is very beautiful." Yugito added and Hinata just looked down in embarrassment.

"How about Sakura-chan?" Mei turned her attention to the pinkette.

"What have you and Sasuke-san been doing lately?" Matsuri asked but Sakura only sighed.

"Sasuke-kun is… not into lovey dovey things. We only hold hands but we never kiss." Sakura told them with a hurt expression.

"Don't worry, we understand you." Fuu said as she patted her back and cried.

"How about Mei-sama? She has a crush on Yagura-san right?" Hinata said, remembering the way Mei looked at Yagura while waiting for Gaara and Matsuri before.

"O-Of course n-not!" Mei denied so quickly. "What made you think that I like that chibi?"

"Y-You were looking at him in a dazed expression a-and y-you…" Hinata started to narrate but Mei held her hand up.

"Stop telling. I'm going to puke." Mei told her, looking like the world has fallen on her.

"Still, Mei-san stuttered earlier." Matsuri took notice of her actions earlier and Mei glared at her.

"Why? Wouldn't you do the same if Gaara was mentioned to you?" Mei yelled, pointing her finger at the newlywed wife of the Kazekage.

"O-Of course, I will. But, my situation is not like yours." Matsuri defended herself and blushed.

"Speaking of which, why are the two of you late earlier?" Fuu asked, curious.

"We just woke up late and we were looking for my satchel." Matsuri lied, not wanting to tell the truth for she was embarrassed.

"Is that so? Your satchel really meant everything to you." Sakura said, knowing well how sweet Matsuri was- not wanting to lose that little object.

"How sweet!" Fuu cooed and Hinata just smiled at Matsuri.

Matsuri was glad that they bought her lie. The truth is they were both late earlier because Gaara wanted to have morning sex with her. She also wanted it too but she still felt tired from their make-out sessions before so Gaara promised to wait longer. She immediately blushed, knowing that he won't hold back once he knew that it's fine to do it with her again.

* * *

**_"Kid, are you sure that it's okay to wait?"_** Shukaku asked with a hint of worry.

_"I'm sure."_ Gaara told him firmly.

**_"Then… have you tried to masturbate just once?"_** Shukaku asked.

_"I'm not a pervert, Shukaku."_ Gaara replied back.

**_"Still, men have urges you know."_** Shukaku insisted and Gaara only sighed.

"We're finished!" Mei informed them, dressed in her blue outfit, gripping Matsuri's wrist.

"What's wrong, Mei-" Yagura asked but was cut off by her glare at him.

"This sneaky brat sure inherited something from you, chibi." Mei said grimly at the former Mizukage.

"What did she say anyway?" Yagura asked, holding his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Do you really want to embarrass me that much?" Mei asked back, glaring really hard at him.

"N-No. Just let her go anyways." Yagura told her in a non-offending tone.

Mei just gave him a sickening smile and she walked towards Gaara. She harshly pushed Matsuri towards Gaara, making her sit on his lap. After that, she skipped towards her belongings, leaving Matsuri blushing.

"What did you do anyways?" Gaara asked in his stoic manner, taking note of her tired expression a while ago.

"N-Nothing." Matsuri mumbled, unknowingly clinging on his neck.

_**"She's close to you. Rub on her."**_ Shukaku whispered to him but Gaara only ignored him.

"Let's go." Naruto announced and they all nodded.

Matsuri was about to stand up but Gaara held her legs and carried her. This made her blush furiously and hide her face on his chest.

"Y-You don't h-have to c-carry me." She assured him, stuttering.

"I want to. I think you're tired." Gaara insisted and she only clung onto him while the tanuki rested itself in her bag.

* * *

After 10 minutes…

**_"In the end, she just fell asleep again."_** Shukaku noticed.

_"It's fine. Her eyes felt as if she is getting sick."_ Gaara told him, noticing how tired she was earlier.

**_"Perhaps she is pregnant."_** Shukaku deduced but Gaara mentally shook his head.

_"That can't be."_ Gaara denied but he only earned a "tsk" from the tanuki.

Gaara then drifted his gaze towards his wife. They had already done it for many times. Hell, he was late for a meeting because of it. But, there are really times that he only did it with her because he felt addicted to her. He felt like he really wanted to do it with her all the time with no restraint.

_"Why is she doing this to me?"_ he mentally asked himself, looking away from her.

Perhaps finding the answer now won't be good.

* * *

"Let's rest here for the night." Naruto said and the others started to set camp for the night.

The others left to go look for food while the ones left started fixing their things. Gaara sat on the ground under the shade of a tree. He is still carrying Matsuri but he began to notice her red cheeks. He touched her forehead and realized that she have fever.

"Naruto, do you have any medicine there for fever?" Gaara asked.

"I don't. Sasuke does. Let me get it for you." Naruto said then went to his bestfriend.

Gaara saw the two talking then Sasuke nodded. He rummaged through his bag and tossed a small bottle to Naruto. Naruto flashed him a grin then went back to Gaara.

"Here you go." Naruto said then tossed the bottle to Gaara.

Gaara's sand instantly flew up and caught the medicine bottle. Then the bottle was dropped on Gaara's palm. He then opened it and got one pill.

"What is it? Matsuri has a cold?" Naruto asked and Gaara nodded.

"She's probably tired due to the marriage toll. She's still young after all." Bee butted in, taking note of Matsuri's condition. Gaara then shook Matsuri gently and she slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

"You need your medicine." He informed her.

He gave her the pill and she only looked at it for a while longer. Instead of putting it in her mouth, she just shook her head.

"I hate medicines." She stated.

"You need them." Gaara insisted but she did not seem to falter one bit.

"I don't wanna."

"Matsuri."

Gaara just glared at her but she did not seem fazed about it. Naruto and Killer Bee was trying to tear off their glaring contest but they just ignored the two. Then, Naruto came up with a little perverted idea and whispered it to Gaara.

"Shove it down her throat." Naruto said to him.

Gaara only shot him a confused look- alook that asks 'what the hell are you talking about?'. So Naruto just whispered again to him.

"Kiss her."

Gaara was only left confused. Then after a minute, he suddenly smirked and took the medicine from Matsuri. He put it in his mouth and drank water. He then faced Matsuri and gave her an open mouthed kiss. Then, the pill was swallowed by her and he immediately pulled away- noticing the startled reaction of the others.

"Minna, we're here!" Fuu announced then placed all of the ingredients they had bought on the ground gently.

Fuu looked at them and noticed their startled expression. Even the others who were with her a while ago noticed the sudden change of atmosphere. There was an awkward silence at first but it was broken when Sakura spoke.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, folding her arms on her chest.

"N-Nothing happened, Sakura-chan." Naruto assured her but he only received a glare from her which caused the blonde to hide behind Sasuke's back.

"T-T-Teme! Sakura-chan already became like Tsunade-baachan." Naruto shuddered behind him and Sasuke only sighed.

"Nothing happened, Sakura." Sasuke firmly told her and Sakura only nodded, not buying the lie he gave her.

"L-L-Let's just c-c-c-cook food for everyone, n-n-ne?" Hinata shyly suggested and they all nodded.

"Who's gonna cook?" Utakata asked.

"I am!" Mei volunteered.

"NO!" Yagura rejected her offer and Mei just sulked in a corner.

"T-Then I'll just help Hinata-chan cook." Matsuri offered and Yagura firmly nodded, not wanting to taste Mei's horrible cooking.

"I'll help too." Sakura added and the two girls nodded.

"Uhmm… are the three of you having a competition or something?" Roshi asked and they just shook their heads.

"No." they all chorused but they all can feel in their aura that there's a competition going on.

"Since I think this would be fun, how about a cooking competition?" Han suggested and the others nodded.

"I wonder how their cooking tastes like." Fuu said.

"I agree. It would be better if there is a competition." Yugito chimed in.

The three girls sweatdropped at them. They don't like competing with each other but they are all persistent. Matsuri then looked around and spotted Shikamaru who was smirking.

_"Looks like he's planning something."_ Matsuri thought.

"Yosh! Let's get going." Sakura said and the other two nodded.

* * *

"Man, they're taking long." Naruto whined, reviewing some of his scrolls.

"Let's just wait for them. I'm not that hungry." Roshi told the young Hokage.

"Me too." Han agreed but they heard the tanuki whimper and then it leaned to Gaara's palm.

"The tanuki must be really hungry." Mei noticed.

"I don't have any food for it now." Gaara said, petting the tanuki as in to say to wait longer for the food.

"I wonder what kind of food they are already cooking now." Utakata stated in a curious manner.

"Maybe they are making ramen!" Naruto guessed with happiness but they all just sweatdropped at him.

"I wonder if this one is exactly human." Yagura muttered and Utakata just nodded in agreement.

"We're back!" Sakura chirped.

They all turned towards the three. Sakura held a large plate of onigiri, Hinata held a plate of tonkatsu and Matsuri held a plate of tuna sushi.

"Sugoi!" Naruto exclaimed with amazed expression.

They all started to get an onigiri from Sakura and they all held it up, saying "ITADAKIMASU!"

Then they all started eating. They also noticed that Sasuke kept on eating onigiri while Gaara only ate sushi. Sakura and Matsuri find it odd since they knew that they'll also try Hinata's cooking.

"Sasuke-kun, try Hinata's tonkatsu." Sakura said but he only shook his head.

"Sakura-san, it's not working." Matsuri whispered to her and she only nodded her head.

"You should also try that to Gaara." Sakura told her as she pointed to Matsuri's husband.

"G-Gaara, t-try Sakura's onigiri first." Matsuri said as she offered the onigiri.

He took it from her but he only fed it to the tanuki. This made Sakura and Matsuri shocked and they went to another corner again to analyze the situation.

"This is bad. Why aren't they eating others' cooking?" Sakura said in a worried tone.

"Perhaps they took a liking to our food." Matsuri concluded but Sakura just shook his head.

"Sasuke's favorite food is onigiri and Gaara is not fond of sushi. How do you explain that?" Sakura rejected her idea.

"You're right about that." Matsuri agreed as she nodded her head. "But, why are they acting like that?"

"Let's ask." Sakura suggested but Matsuri held her back.

"No, you can't. Gaara is way too hard to read. He might just be pissed off." Mtsuri informed her but Sakura just shrugged and went her way to the two boys.

"Sasuke-kun, Gaara, why don't you want to try others' cooking?" Sakura asked with a concerned smile.

"It's because we have never tasted any of Sakura/Matsuri's cooking." They both chorused then popped the food in their mouth. The two girls instantly blushed and the others exclaimed in surprise.

"W-What do you mean you have never tasted Sakura-chan's cooking, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Don't get me wrong. I've always visited her in her house but she never served me her homemade cooking." Sasuke explained then took another bite of his onigiri.

"How about you? It's impossible for you to never taste Matsuri's homemade food." Bee turned to Gaara.

"We just got married for a few days but Temari still insisted to cook for us." Gaara said.

Bee and Naruto nodded in agreement. Their reasons are reasonable enough but it's still not enough for the question- especially Gaara's answer. They asked him again the question then he added another answer.

"Temari does not want her to cook for unknown reason." Gaara simply stated and the two turned to Matsuri for explanation.

"Before, I don't know how to cook that is why when I made bento for Gaara, Temari-san threw it in a trash can and told me to never cook for him." Matsuri explained, fidgeting with her fingers.

Shikamaru smirked at them. He knew why Temari did those. Aside from preventing food poisoning, Temari wanted Matsuri to try harder for Gaara. But, it turned the other way around. Instead of trying harder, Matsuri just continued to cheer on him like a crazy fangirl she was.

Matsuri then looked up and saw Naruto and Bee tearing up like there's no tomorrow. She instantly became worried but Naruto only told her that they are fine.

"Your precious effort is wasted. I've never seen such girl like Hinata." Naruto said, still crying along with Bee.

"I-It's fine. Back then, I would also do what Temari-san did." Matsuri assured them and they stopped crying.

On the other hand, Gaara just continued to observe her. He never knew about that part. All he knew is that Matsuri cheered on him and sometimes she would compliment on how great he is.

**_"So… Matsuri desperately wanted to cook because she knows that you will eat it."_** Shukaku concluded and Gaara mentally nodded.

_"She really is an idiot."_ Gaara thought.

* * *

That night, Matsuri found it hard to sleep. She was in the same tent as Gaara, Naruto and Hinata. Ever since she told the truth about her first attempt in making a bento, she kept on remembering her fangirlish moves on Gaara before.

"I'll just go outside for a bit." She thought then silently made her way outside the tent.

Without her knowing, Gaara was awake the whole time. He sat up from then looked to his left. He doesn't really get what she is always thinking. One minute she's happy then the next- she's sad. He really thought that she's getting a little bipolar these days.

With a decision made in mind, he turned himself into sand then went out silently of the tent- causing silent hissing sounds.

* * *

Matsuri was sitting on the grass, staring at her reflection on the water. She has been thinking about the conversation earlier. It seems that she was constantly reminded of her nagging thoughts regarding her failed attempts in being intimate with Gaara before.

_"Before, I would just be on the sidelines. Now, I'm right beside him."_ She thought, lifting her gaze up with a sad smile only to see Gaara crouching in front of her.

"GA-" she was about to yell but Gaara was fast enough to cover her mouth.

"Don't yell. They'll wake up." Gaara whispered to her and she nodded then he removed his hand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, noticing that he was only wearing his black long sleeved shirt, black trousers and barefoot as well.

"I followed you. I wanted to know what is up with you." Gaara replied, taking in the sight of her body in a long sleeved net shirt and black shorts.

"I-It's nothing. I just wanted to breathe in some cool air." She lied but Gaara just looked at her more seriously.

"N-Nani?" she asked, slightly annoyed at his face.

"You know… you're bad at lying." He stated and Matsuri immediately blushed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she looked away.

"Before, what did you do to make me notice you?" he asked and she blushed furiously.

"Wh-Why ask that?" she asked back.

"Answer my question first." He told her but she only shook her head.

"Matsuri." He called her but she inched farther from him.

"I-I can't tell it." She confessed.

"Why?" he asked, curious at her.

"It's embarrassing." She said but he just held her chin and turned her head towards him.

"It's not. Now, tell me." He told her.

For a while, Matsuri stayed silent. She does not know when to start. How could she start when he's giving her that impatient look? Once she had calmed down, she began to narrate everything.

"The first time I fell in love with you, I always insisted to train harder with you. Aside from wanting to be a great ninja, I also wanted to stay by your side even though I'm just a student to you."

**_"Hear that? Just a student to you, kid."_** Shukaku commented.

"Also, I tried my best to look beautiful to you. I have practiced my cute expressions. I started dieting and picking good clothes for myself. I also acted friendly towards you so that you would notice me and open up. Only Kankuro-san was the first to notice this. He told me that I have a big chance on your heart that is why I never gave up.

"Then, Temari-san knew from Kankuro-san about my feelings. She cheered me up and made sure that we got closer. But, Temari-san always told me to never show you my flaws. She never let me cook for you or give you food unless it has been bought outside.

"That is why whenever it's Valentine's Day; I always make chocolates even though they taste awful. I never give those to you and instead, eat them alone. Whenever I saw girls give you chocolates, I really get jealous. Instead, I just claim my love for you openly just like the others so that you get to notice me." She narrated to him with a sad smile.

Gaara got a little irritated. Temari never bothered to let him taste Matsuri's cooking. Now, he knew the reason why Matsuri always buys food outside instead of cooking for herself. He thought that she must have wasted money by buying food.

"Then, when we got married, I don't know how to face the fact that I have to cook for you. I really became nervous at the fact that you won't like my cooking." She added, fidgeting with her fingers and blushing.

"I like your cooking. That's the reason why I only ate your cooking earlier." Gaara blurted out then he widened his eyes and quickly covered his mouth.

"G-Gaara…"

"You should be confident more in yourself. You're a great person."

She was surprised by his statement. No one complimented her except for him. They would always tease her for being annoying or "Gaara's whore" as others call it. She has always been the airhead and now he is complimenting her.

_"How nice…"_ she said to herself.

"Let's go back." He told her then stood up.

She nodded then was surprised again to see that he held his hand out to her. She reached and hesitated at first. After a while, she took it and gave a smile. He then pulled her up gently and they started to walk.

Along the way, Shukaku laughed at the way Gaara complimented her. It was not really what Gaara wanted to say. What Gaara was supposed to say was:

"Next time, cook only for me."

* * *

Sorry for the late update~

I was really into reading "Suki Desu Suzuki-kun" and I'm also rewatching "Something Happened In Bali"

With no further ado, please review~


	12. Runaways On The Windowsill

Hey guys~

I'm really sorry for the late update because I had school yesterday and I had night shift so no much time (plus, my school is far away from my home)

And now here's chapter 12~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

ciao~

* * *

The next day, they all made it through Konoha that afternoon. The ones who welcomed them at the gate were some ninjas and the remaining members of Konoha 11- except for Neji and the additional one is Sai.

"Welcome back, Hokage-sama!" they all greeted him.

"No need for formalities, everyone." Naruto informed them. "By the way, I have plenty of guests."

"Is that so, Hokage-sama? Now come in and welcome to Konoha." A jounin said and they all went past the gate.

Somehow, Gaara missed a little part of Konoha. The first time he stepped on Konoha was also the first time he made a friend. The others were taken to the Uchiha compound while Gaara, Matsuri, Mei and Yagura were taken to the Hokage tower.

After moving to their rooms, Naruto told them a quite few rules in living at the tower.

"First, no destroying of things or else Hina-chan would beat me up." Naruto said and they all nodded.

"Second, no noise coming around from your rooms. Hinata is very sick now and you should consider her situation. Lastly, no using of jutsus in this tower when fighting. I don't have money to fix the damages." Naruto added and motioned for them to go to their rooms while he takes care of Hinata.

"Let's go, Matsuri." Gaara told her and they went inside their room.

* * *

"Are you fine now?" he asked, worried that her fever might still not be down.

Matsuri sat on the bed, petting the tanuki. She looked at him for a moment then smiled.

"I'm fine. No need to worry, Gaara." Matsuri assured him and he nodded.

"Let's go out." He announced.

"Where?" she asked and he only grinned.

* * *

"Wow!" she squealed in amazement.

Gaara took her to a place where sakura trees are in full bloom. She never knew that Gaara could be this romantic. But, she knew that he only brought her here to have fun.

"When did you learn about this place?" she asked, twirling around to face him.

"When I went here for one of my meetings with Tsunade." He simply answered.

"Is that so? It really must be a fate for you to be brought here." Matsuri mused, still taking in the scene before her.

"This is where Temari confessed to Shikamaru though I don't know when. She just told me that she confessed here when she tried to make me relax." Gaara added and Matsuri's eyes soften.

"That's romantic." She commented then turned to him. "When you fall in love, will you also confess to her in this place?"

Gaara stoically stared at her. One wrong answer and Matsuri will finally be broken. He can always say that he'll love her; that she can stay with him for the rest of their lives but he also knew that this is a forced marriage and Matsuri doesn't like being forced.

"I will not confess to her here. Maybe… some place unique." He answered and she nodded.

"Sakura, don't follow me around." A cold voice said.

The two turned their attention to the Uchiha walking behind them with Sakura following him from behind. If this was a movie, the title would be: The Master and His Dog.

"Matsuri-chan!" Sakura called her and Sasuke finally saw the two.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"We only stumbled upon here." Gaara lied, not wanting anyone to know that he brought Matsuri here to have time together.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, let's go with them on a date." Sakura suggested, linking her arm with his but he only shrugged.

Matsuri wanted them to have a date. Sakura told them once that Sasuke is never into dates and they never even kissed once. Now, Matsuri is desperate to grant Sakura's wish.

"Sakura, I have no-" Sasuke was about to say when Matsuri spoke first.

"Let's go!" Matsuri chirped happily and a vein popped on Sasuke's head.

* * *

They went walking afterwards. They just went window shopping and pointing at any various stuff to buy. Matsuri would occasionally glance at Sasuke and Sakura and find that they haven't even progressed at all.

_"Damn! What should I do?"_ she asked herself.

Gaara, on the other hand, is having a mental conversation with Shukaku. Having a double date- with the Uchiha nonetheless is what Gaara doesn't like in the least. It would be fine if it's someone he finds comfort with but he can't complain since Matsuri and Sakura set this up in the first place.

**_"Just put up with them, kid. Matsuri is planning something."_** Shukaku advised his host.

_"What do you think is she planning?"_ Gaara asked.

**_"Getting those two Konoha nins together. That Uchiha brat really is a tsundere."_**Shukaku muttered then looked at the two. It seems that Sakura's hand is tempted to touch Sasuke's hand but she held herself back.

_"Matsuri is really troublesome."_ He commented then stopped walking which the others find odd.

"What is it, Gaara?" Matsuri asked.

"Let's go somewhere else. I wanted to have a private talk." Gaara said and before Matsuri asks him, he pulled her to another direction- leaving the other two alone.

"Sakura." Sasuke called her- making her slightly jump.

"Y-Yes?" she asked, fearing that he already knew her motive.

"If you want to have a date…" he trailed off then looked away to hide his blush. "You could've just told me."

"But, you'll get mad. You're not even into this kind of things." Sakura replied back and Sasuke felt guilty and annoyed at her.

"Do you want to date or what?" Sasuke asked firmly and she only giggled, holding his wrist and pulling him to another direction.

* * *

The walk was very silent. Matsuri did not try speaking or making a conversation with him. She only stared at the shops they passed through. She then noticed a couple walking. The woman is pregnant and the man held her carefully.

_"Will I also get pregnant and give birth to his child?"_ she asked herself, blushing on the while then shaking her head. She knew that Gaara does not want to have a child with her.

"Gaara-sama!" a female voice greeted him.

The two turned to see Ino holding a flower pot with Shikamaru and Sai behind her. It seems that they had stopped in front of the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Who's this cute lady?" Ino asked as she turned her attention to Matsuri.

"She's Gaara's wife- Matsuri." Shikamaru told her and Ino beamed with excitement.

"Would you like to help around?" Ino asked, holding both of Matsuri's hands.

Matsuri wanted to refuse since she wanted to spend some time alone. But, she saw Shikamaru nod at her so she nodded in response.

"That's great! Now, let's get you a makeover." Ino said then pushed Matsuri inside the shop.

"Uhmm… Nara-san, is this-" Matsuri was about to ask when he already replied.

"She's troublesome but she'll help you." Shikamaru answered and the two girls went inside the room.

* * *

Once Ino closed the door, she flashed Matsuri a teasing grin. Then she rummaged through her things, throwing them in random direction- making Matsuri dodge them all with the use of her umbrella.

"I found it!" Ino exclaimed then held up her make-up kit.

"Don't worry, Matsuri-chan. This will be over soon." She assured her and Matsuri only held a horrified expression.

_"Shit!"_ she mentally yelled.

* * *

"Sai, put it there." Shikamaru instructed him as he gave the pot to him.

Sai did what he was told and joined Shikamaru at the counter. Somehow, Gaara only observed the shop. It was filled with various flowers and he only knew little about those. He sighed. If he was a flower, will Matsuri take good care of him?

"Gaara, are you bored?" Shikamaru asked and the redhead only shook his head, waiting for the two girls.

"What's taking that troublesome woman long anyway?" Shikamaru asked, glancing at Sai.

"I don't know." Sai shrugged, smiling at him.

"Jeez… and I don't know why you agreed to be her boyfriend." Shikamaru muttered and Sai only chuckled.

"Gaara, how are the two of you?" Shikamaru asked, lighting up his cigarette.

"We're fine." He simply answered.

"You know, you should take her on a date tonight. Matsuri has never been to Konoha for a long time- except when she went here to tend her wounds seven years ago." Shikamaru suggested, a cigarette in between his lips.

"Besides, it's perfect for Matsuri to buy ingredients for your night picnic." Sai added.

"Picnic?" Gaara repeated and the two nodded.

"Ino used to gaze at the stars with me while we eat her homemade sandwiches. It would be fine if you also tried it." Sai explained and the door slammed open.

"She's done!" Ino exclaimed. "You can come out now."

Ino stepped out to give them a clear view of Matsuri. Then they heard shy footsteps. Gaara's eyes widened a little while Shukaku whistled in his mind. Matsuri wore her usual shinobi boots but her hairstyle and clothes had changed. She wore a black tank top underneath a loose and long sleeved jade green shirt. It was also added by a black skirt. Her hair was also tied up and she looked quite a little cute with her blush.

"Do you like what you see?" Ino asked the redhead.

**_"Tell the truth. She's cute, right?"_** Shukaku told him.

"She's cute." He finally admitted.

"That's great. Now, go with him." Ino said, motioning for Matsuri to walk towards him. "Have fun!"

Matsuri shyly took hold of his hand gently, not wanting to startle him then they went out of the shop.

* * *

They went back again at the tower after buying the ingredients for the sandwich. On the other hand, Gaara went to their room to get changed.

**_"I thought you're fine with your maroon outfit."_** Shukaku said.

_"Matsuri will feel at ease if I wore something other than that. Besides, I don't want others to interview me as the Kazekage."_ Gaara replied, slipping out of his maroon clothes.

He then wore a short sleeved red hoodie over his black clothes and sat on the edge of the bed. After a few minutes, a knock sounded from the door.

"Can I come in?" Matsuri asked from the other side and Gaara agreed.

Matsuri opened the door and was a little surprised to see Gaara in his casual clothes. The more she looked at him, the more she sees how adorable he is.

"L-Let's go." She informed, mentally slapping herself for being stupid in front of him.

He then nodded and followed her, making a silent while walking.

* * *

"Did you see those two? They're so cute!" a woman squealed.

"Especially that young man. I feel like I've seen him before." Another woman added.

"It's the Kazekage and his wife!" another one exclaimed.

"Really?!" the other asked.

"They're fit for each other." Another one commented.

Matsuri blushed harder. Hearing their compliments makes her even confident to be around him. But, they are only tied because of this marriage. If they both walked on their own paths, would she be still important to him?

"Matsuri, hold my hand." Gaara told her, holding out his hand to her.

"E-Eh? But, you always flinch when you are touched." She replied.

"I won't flinch away." He assured her. "Now, hold my hand so you won't get lost."

She stared at it for a while. Those hands that control the sand had killed many people before. This human in front of her is filled with bloodshed without being stained. Yet, she swore to be with him. And so, she took his hand.

* * *

"The sky is filled with many stars tonight." Matsuri stated.

They went in a forest and sat by the lake. Matsuri would occasionally glance at the stars then to her reflection on the water. And, her finger would touch her reflection- making a ripple effect.

"If I told you that I still want you to be my wife, would you agree?" he suddenly asked then took a bite of his sandwich.

"That depends. I love being your wife but it doesn't mean that I also love you." She replied, staring at the stars.

"Then, you don't love me?" he asked, keeping an eye on her.

"It's not like that. I love you but even if I'm your wife, it doesn't mean you'll do the same. We are in an arranged marriage after all." Matsuri explained, looking at him.

"If I really love you, will you still marry me?" he asked again.

This time, Matsuri stood from her spot then crouched down in front of him. She brushed away his bangs then kissed his forehead gently, tracing the red kanji all the while.

"Love… even if you don't love that person, you'll still marry that someone. It can be because of money, political issues, despair and etc. But, if you married someone out of love… it's a dream come true." Matsuri said.

"But, this is reality. Dreams crash when you don't work hard to achieve it." Gaara interjected, taking her hand then brushing his lips on her fingertips.

"Still, women always have their wishful thinking." Matsuri added, tracing his lips with her finger.

Next, he pushed her down with a little force left in him and hovered over her. His one hand held both of her wrists above her head and his other hand clamped over her mouth. Their eyes never left each other and it seemed that it held a special meaning that they never knew about.

"Obey my orders and keep your fantasies to yourself." He firmly told her but she did not nod.

* * *

The next day, Matsuri woke up but Gaara was nowhere in sight. Last night was the night when they walked to the Hokage tower in an awkward silence. Gaara told her last night to obey his orders and keep her fantasies to herself.

She sat up then clutched the blanket tighter to her body. It's not being a wife at all. Maybe he should buy a prisoner if he wanted to do that but she felt she should do his orders.

_"It's a torture."_ She stated mentally.

"What are you spacing out for?" a male voice asked her.

Matsuri slowly turned to her left and saw Yagura leaning on the doorway. His staff is placed on his back with his arms folded on his chest and he held his infamous smirk on his face. Even though his expression held amusement, his eyes also held concern to her who became like a daughter and sister to him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked again, walking closer to her then sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"Yagura-sama, if you ever got married, will you want a submissive wife?" she asked.

Yagura quirked a brow. He knew she was acting strange from the moment he laid his eyes on their room.

**_"Maybe she never got to do it with him on bed?"_** Isobu guessed and Yagura only ignored it.

"Any men would love that." Yagura answered then patted her head gently. "But, what matters to me is that she can still have time for herself."

"What does being a wife is all about anyway?" she raised another question.

"I don't know. All I know is that once you get married, it's not always you. You should also take in mind your husband and kids." He answered thoughtfully.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"Don't mention it. When I passed by your room, you look quite troubled so I went in to check." Yagura explained.

"You really look out for me." Matsuri stated.

"Of course, I do. You're very important to me. Mei and I promised to protect you, remember?" Yagura reminded her.

"But, the one I wanted to be with right now is him."

"And why?"

"Because… there are many things I haven't said last night."

"You'll get to talk with him eventually."

He patted her head again then stood up from the chair. He went out of the room and closed the door. Then, he turned to another corner to see Gaara leaning on the wall while holding his one eye.

"Do you think it's a good thing to do those last night?" Yagura asked.

"I don't know. But, that's the only way I could keep her tied to me." Gaara reasoned out, removing his hold from his eye.

"Why don't you tell her? She's the same as you." Yagura suggested but Gaara only shook his head.

"She loves me more than I do." Gaara said. "Besides, we're both afraid to convey our feelings for each other."

Yagura wasn't speechless at the moment. He really wanted to beat him so that he could shake the fear in his body. But, he knew that it was not his business to butt in their problem. That is why Gaara only saw his retreating form with his arms folded on his chest.

**_"You should agree to that Mizukage kid."_** Shukaku stated.

_"I know. If only I was born to express emotions freely."_ He muttered.

* * *

_He removed his hand from her mouth and she started to ask a question._

_"What if I don't?"_

_He simply made a grin along with a whisper of:_

_"I'll **kill** you."_

Matsuri clutched the sheets tighter to her body. The more the memories last night played at the back of her mind, the more she felt cold and shivered. The Gaara whom she had made a talk last night was not the Gaara she knew. He was not the same person who held her in his arms during their honeymoon.

"I feel cold…" she whispered trying earning warmth from the sheets which clung to her body.

She then looked out the window. The sun was rising and she could feel heat everywhere. But, the warmth was not enough for her to get out of this coldness so she just closed the windows and pulled down the curtains. She then lay again on the bed and stared at the door. Even without the real thing, she could still picture him leaving her without looking back.

She then reached out to him and called his name- pleading him not to leave but he suddenly vanished and a tear fell from her eye. The reality of their marriage is that it will always end up in divorce.

_"Reality hurts."_ A voice sounded in her mind.

She covered her ears. She doesn't want to hear the painful truth that she'll get to leave him one day. She doesn't want to be separated from him. She doesn't want to be a stranger to him. She wanted to be someone important to him. She wanted to be someone that he will cherish.

"But I can never be his wife forever…" she thought and another tear fell followed by another one and more tears flowed.

There really was an existing wall between the two of them.

* * *

Gaara went out of the tower and walked to no particular direction. He didn't want to hear her cries. If he heard, guilt will creep up to him. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Matsuri can really make him feel foreign emotions that he doesn't want to feel.

While walking, he never noticed that he bumped into someone. He only noticed that when he looked down and saw a Konoha kunoichi with her long blue hair tied in a ponytail and sharp green eyes with a scowl on her face.

"I'm sorry." He apologized then helped her stand up.

"I-It's fine! Just watch where you are going." She told him then two male Konoha nins rushed after her.

"Yume-chan, don't leave us." The one with the glasses said.

"You even stumbled upon the Kazekage." The other one with the eyepatch said.

"K-Kazekage?!" Yume repeated then looked at Gaara again.

She was entranced at him at first sight but she never knew that the Kazekage was this young. He's probably a teenager like their Hokage.

"I-I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama." Yume bowed then ran away, leaving the other two chasing after her.

Gaara just shrugged and walked again. He looked around and passed by the Yamanaka flower shop. His feet were aching to go inside and talk about Matsuri but he just went to another direction again.

* * *

He doesn't know what came in his mind to go in Konoha's cemetery. His feet just brought him there out of mere coincidence. But, he never expected those feet of his to drag him in front of Naruto's parents' stone grave.

He crouched down and stared at their names. Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were carved on the stone. He reached out his fingers and traced his fingers on the stone. They were told before about a little bit of Konoha's history and one of them was the story of Naruto's birth and the death of his parents.

**_"Definitely a romantic story than your parents, ne?"_** Shukaku said and he mentally nodded.

_"Do you think I'll be able to love Matsuri?"_ he asked the Ichibi and he only chuckled.

**_"Of course!"_** Shukaku exclaimed then added, **_"Actually… you do love her but you're pretty stubborn so you can't."_**

He mentally sighed. Whenever he wanted to feel something, there's a feeling inside him that he also doesn't want to feel those emotions. If a wall is continued to be built between him and the others, he'll never be able to return their feelings.

**_"If you do that, you'll only make her cry."_** Shukaku reminded him and he is already aware of that fact- the fact that she'll cry and leave him.

"Gaara?!" a voice said in disbelief.

Gaara looked back and saw Naruto with a white rose on one hand. He was still wearing his Hokage robes but his hat was unseen. Good thing that he was alone or else he had no one else to confine to.

"What are you doing in front of my parents' grave?" he asked, walking towards it then placing the flower in front of it.

"I am very envious of your relationship with the Hyuuga heiress and the relationship of your parents." Gaara stated.

Naruto suddenly felt the tension in his words. He knew instantly that he's experiencing another problem with regards to his wife. As a friend of his, maybe he'll listen to what he will say this time.

"I never made her very happy." He added but Naruto punched his cheek, his sand not blocking his hand.

"You're wrong. Because of you, she still continued to smile and because you're here, she'll keep on fighting." Naruto told him, gritting his teeth and giving him an angry glare.

"Hinata is one month pregnant already. I just got her medical results from Sakura-chan. There will be a time that in a few months, we'll be all going to Kiri and face the war. She'll disappear one day so make her happy, okay?" he added with a friendly pat on his shoulder.

After that, he went off to God-knows-where and Gaara was left standing there, dumbfounded. There will be a war and now's the chance to make her happy for once. Shukaku smirked. Gaara is planning something again.

As the wind passed by, Gaara slowly started to turn into sand and drifted into air.

* * *

Matsuri slept. Even though she should have already dressed and went out, she still wore her elbow-length sleeved white night dress and lay on the bed. She wanted badly to be on bed and rest. She doesn't want to stress herself regarding her fear of losing him so she just continued to sleep.

Until, she felt the window open was the moment she opened her eyes and saw him on the windowsill. She was surprised that she suddenly sat up and reached out her hand to him. He intertwined her fingers with his and she never noticed that he began to carry her and he lost his hold on her fingers to carry her with full effort.

He crouched on the windowsill; still carrying her but she grasp the hem of his clothes to stop him for a while.

"Let me change first." She said but he shook his head.

"This won't last long. I promise." He whispered and he stood on the platform of the sand, carrying her and making sure that she is holding him tightly.

"I'll make you mine tonight." He said to himself with a hidden smile.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! I've been busy since I am a new college student

Please review!


End file.
